Eternally Missed
by alwaysbringback-up
Summary: When Emma finds herself being pulled between two worlds, she finds herself in a desperate struggle to survive. And of course the only person that she knows can help her, is the same woman that has broken her heart. SwanQueen centric.
1. Stitches

Title: Eternally Missed

Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Prologue

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

* * *

Emma hears the bell ring overhead as she pushes her way into Granny's diner. With another glance at her watch, she lets out an internal groan. She's fifteen minutes late for a meeting with Regina and her kid, and she knows that Regina will likely never let her hear the end of it. Emma looks around the diner, noting its occupants.

It is early morning, and the sun is just high enough in the sky to crest over the treetops. Many people are into their breakfasts already. Emma breathes deeply, greedily taking in the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. It smells heavenly, and Emma's stomach lets out a noise akin to a growl, reminding Emma of her own neglect.

Emma has been up nearly all night patrolling. She reckons that it's the unhappy consequence of drawing the short straw last week. Everyone in the Sheriff's office had gotten to pick their shifts before her, and so naturally, she'd gotten stuck with three midnight patrols. Sure, as the sheriff she could have say... leaned on David to change shifts with her, but she didn't feel right with doing that. After all, David deserves a chance to spend time with Neal and her mother on occasion, too.

'I've really got to get Regina to let me hire another deputy,' Emma thinks, as she fights back a yawn.

Still, she can't help but smile as Henry eagerly waves her over. Emma raises her hand as she trudges over and drops down into the seat across from them.

"Hey, kid," Emma says as she reaches across the table and ruffles his hair.

"Mom!" he exclaims, feigning annoyance, but Emma knows that he secretly loves every minute of it. After all, they have 11 years of hair ruffling to make up for.

"You're late," Regina says, cutting their moment short. "Can't you ever just be on time?"

"Sorry," Emma says sheepishly as she forces herself to look away, "Something came up."

"I'm sure it did," Regina replies with a slight eye roll, as if she doesn't quite buy Emma's excuse.

"So, what's up?" Emma asks Henry, hoping he'll be able to diffuse the sudden tension, by redirecting Regina's attention. "You said that you found something important in relation to Operation Mongoose?"

"Right!" Henry replies, and Emma can tell that he's nearly bursting with excitement. "You guys aren't going to believe this!"

Emma busies herself with tidying her hair, meticulously running her fingers through her unruly curls as Henry starts digging around in his bag for something. She will never admit this, but she's embarrassed by her haphazard appearance. Because of a last minute situation, Emma hasn't even gotten the chance to run home for a shower and a change of clothes.

Regina is tapping her fingers against the tabletop, in an inconstant rhythm. Emma can tell that she's nervous. Regina is clenching her jaw, and is avoiding all eye contact. Emma figures that it's because the brunette is afraid this will all be just another let down. She can only hope that Henry has some good news for once, because even this so called 'Author', should know that Regina deserves a good streak, for once. Regina was no longer the villain she once was, but rather, she had turned her entire life around. And the brunette had done it the hard way.

It'd taken Emma a long time to understand just how much of Regina's life had been full of heartache, both before and after the curse was cast. From Snow's costly mistake and the resulting death of Regina's soulmate Daniel, to Regina's loveless marriage to Leopold, Emma very much understood the woman's pain. In fact, Emma had come to appreciate, just how extraordinary an individual the brunette was.

Emma isn't entirely sure that she could have dealt with as much as the brunette had.

The only reprieve that the brunette had been gotten, had been in the nearly three decades of the curse. Still, it had been just that, a reprieve. It had not been permanent. And from the moment that the curse had broken, Regina had once again been forced to deal with even more heartache. Yet, somehow, the brunette had decided to turn things around. She'd wanted to be better for Henry. She'd wanted to earn her redemption.

For months now, Regina has been making the hard choices, sometimes, even the most painful ones. In some ways, she's gotten her heart broken over and over again. First, she'd had to earn back Henry's love, making all manner of sacrifices to earn back his trust. Then the brunette had been forced to cope with the pain of dealing with her mother, a woman who Regina felt had caused her unfathomable pain from the very day she was born and had a significant hand in Regina becoming the Evil Queen by murdering her first true love. But, who despite causing Regina unbearable irreversible pain, still loved Regina very much. Cora's death had hit Regina hard. It was after Cora's death that Regina was faced with one of the most difficult tests she would ever face. Snow had been responsible for taking Cora's life. As a former villain, it was all too easy for Regina to want vengeance for her death, and yet, somehow Regina found a way to break the cycle, and Snow did not pay for Cora's blood with blood of her own.

The next major obstacle Regina had faced, was that she'd had to travel to Neverland to get back her son. It had been an exhausting, arduous journey, but a successful one. She and Emma had managed to save Henry from Peter Pan. It was in that time that Regina and the blonde, had each gained a lot of insight into eachother's character. The brunette had also been forced to admit that they made a pretty good team. However, Regina couldn't catch a break. Almost immediately after arriving back in Storybrooke, the town had been faced with another threat, Pan's curse. Regina had needed to give up Henry and Emma, the two things she cared about most, in order to stop it. Saying goodbye to them at the town line, had undoubtedly been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in all of her years. Fortunately, fate couldn't let things lie the way they had. She'd gotten them back.

Emma can't help but think back on her worst transgression. Whether it was intentional or not, doesn't matter, because Emma knows that she had caused Regina even more heartache. For the first time in this world, the brunette had found her true love, the man with the lion tattoo, a man that also goes by the name of Robin Hood, and Emma had unknowingly ruined it.

When Emma been sent back through Zelena's time portal, she'd saved Marion. Marion had been Robin Hood's wife, and she was supposed to have died in the Enchanted forest. Of course, at the time, Emma had no way to fully comprehend the woman's significance or the way in which it would change Regina's life. All Emma saw was a woman who needed saving.

For a period of time, Regina had tried to stay away from Robin, but she ultimately failed when Marion was put under a curse by the Ice Queen. Regina tried her hardest to save Marion, but in order to do so, the brunette was forced to give up Robin forever.

No. Not even the most misfortunate could deny that Regina had been dealt a miserable hand lately.

"Here it is," Henry announces as he pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. "This appeared in my bag some time between last night and this morning." Regina can feel her stomach do a minor flip as she recognizes the paper. It's exactly like the one she'd torn up and left near the town line. But she knows for a fact that it isn't the same one, because she'd also gone back to gather the pieces, and had taped every single one of them back together, into the whole, and it was currently sitting in a drawer in her office.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emma swallows nervously.

"A page from the alternate storybook," Henry says as he starts unfolding it and smoothing over the paper. Regina looks away, suddenly not wanting to see what's on the page. The last time, what she'd seen on the page had given her hope for a happy ending. In fact, it made her think that things between she and Robin would work out, only for it to be crushed when he left with his family. She no longer trusted anything the book had to say.

Emma can't breathe as she looks down at the page, and then back to Henry's expectant face. "Henry…" For once, Emma has no idea what to say. When she'd agreed to get Regina her happy ending, never did she believe that she might be it. Involuntarily, Emma glances back down to study the page, and her fingers involuntarily trace the lines on the paper.

"It's great, right?!" he asks with twinkling eyes.

"I…Well, I… I think that maybe we should look into it further, before we…" Emma stutters nervously. "Umm…jump to conclusions?"

"Oh, what on earth are you babbling on about?" Regina says out of frustration. "Let me see that!" Before Emma can put up any sort of protest Regina has snatched the page from Emma's hands. But just as soon as Regina's eyes land on the page, Regina drops it, as if burned. Because she'll be damned if it isn't a drawing of her and Emma locking lips, while Emma's wearing that hideous red jacket of hers, no less.

She doesn't know if it's the shock, or something else, but suddenly Regina is laughing so hard that she can't breathe. Emma's brows furrow as Regina's laugh fills Granny's diner.

"I…you…I don't know who on earth you paid to draw this," Regina manages between laughing fits, "But this is really something. I must say, Henry, you got me. This is a hilarious April fool's prank." Emma feels a surge of hurt, as Regina continues laughing. She can practically feel all of the eyes in the room on her now, as Regina's harsh laughter fills Granny's diner.

Emma looks around, at first meeting the concerned gaze of Ruby, and the diner's namesake, but then eventually all of the diner's other occupants. Emma tries to project an outward calmness, but knows almost immediately that Ruby must see through it. She can practically hear Ruby's questions. as she meets the redhead's gaze a second time. Emma forces herself to break eye contact, and looks back to the table again. She swallows over the lump in her throat, and closes her eyes, as Regina's laughter finally starts to fade.

Emma glances at the page again, wanting to comprehend.

What about this situation is so hilarious? Surely there must be something she's missing, because Regina seems to find it utterly hilarious. But Emma just doesn't get it. What _about_ the idea of her and Emma is so ridiculous? Because the fact is, the second Emma had lain eyes on that drawing of the two of them, a whole lot of things started making sense.

Emma has to suppress her sudden urge to pull the photo away from Regina.

But it's a difficult struggle.

Surely, if the brunette can't appreciate the importance of the piece of paper, then the mayor doesn't really deserve to have it in her possession.

'I'll take better care of it than she will,' Emma thinks bitterly, before shaking her head. 'God! Get over yourself, Swan,' Emma has to tell herself, 'it's just a stupid piece of paper!' Emma's not entirely aware of it, but Ruby and Henry catch the subsequent growl that escapes her throat.

Emma does, however, catch sight of Henry's sympathetic expression. She can actually see his hand flex as he struggles against his desire to reach out and comfort her.

At least she's aware enough of his intentions to realize that she needs to get ahold of herself, and her emotions. If she's making Henry uncomfortable, then she really needs to calm down.

"Mom," Henry looks troubled, as he looks to Regina's face. "It's... It's not a prank. In fact, I'm being completely serious. This is real. It really showed up in my bag last night." Regina's laugh subsides a little at this. "I didn't pay anyone to do this. I wouldn't."

As Regina looks to Henry, then to Emma, and back to Henry, Emma shifts uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with the large brown eyes of her former nemesis. Now, with an accompanying surge of pain, Emma is forced to admit that she genuinely considers Regina to be a close friend...perhaps even more. Maybe that's why this hurts so much...

Emma suddenly feels a little ashamed as she becomes aware of the stance she's taken in her seat. She hadn't realized it initially, but over the course of Regina's boisterous laughter, Emma had assumed a rather threatening posture. She realizes now that she was doing more than just fighting the urge to take back the picture. She was fighting the urge to throttle the brunette sitting across the table.

Emma forces herself to let out a deep breath as she rolls her shoulders, trying to loosen up the muscles in them. Emma's eyes skim around the room, looking everywhere but in front of her. She can't bear to look at Regina, she just can't. Still, eventually, Emma runs out of things to hold her attention, and she makes the mistake of looking forwards.

"Then it was you, then," the accusation flies and hits Emma square in the stomach. It is spoken softly, almost as if Regina is afraid to admit that the drawing is legitimate.

Emma doesn't trust herself to speak, and so she just shakes her head.

"But surely whoever is behind this is having a good laugh," Regina says in argument, "As if I could stand being with the Sheriff for five minutes, let alone have any sort of an ongoing relationship with her." At this, Emma's hands reflexively clasp the edge of the table. She suddenly feels that desire again. She wants…no needs…to hit something. "You know…it's a miracle the pirate hasn't become suicidal. I'm pretty sure that if I had to endure a relationship with you, I'd want to hang myself…" Emma swallows thickly as her eyes and throat start to burn. She feels hot tears begin to build in her eyes, but knows that she cannot cry. She starts pleading with the powers that be for her to hold it together. The last thing she wants to do is let Regina know just how much her words hurt.

"Mom!" Henry bursts out angrily, just as Emma's phone buzzes in her pocket. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Henry," Emma says as she reaches a hand out to him and brushes his forearm. "It's fine."

"No it's not," Henry, argues, "She went too far!" Emma can't hold back the sigh as her phone buzzes in her pocket again. She's almost hoping that it's important enough to take her away from this torture, and pulls it out of her pocket. Sure enough, when she glances at the display, she finds that David has texted her, claiming that something urgent has come up that needs her immediate attention.

"Well, this was fun," Emma says flatly, without looking at Henry or Regina, "But I've got to go. Duty calls." As she's sliding out of the booth, she catches sight of the crushed expression on Henry's face, and feels guilty. "I'm sorry, kid. I promise that we can talk more tonight."

"Sure, Mom," Henry tries to force a smile. "Good luck with work." When Regina doesn't even get a polite goodbye, she realizes that perhaps she really did go too far.

"Emma!" Emma is halfway across the room, when she feels someone latch onto her arm. "Emma, wait!" Regina's voice is apologetic. "Henry is right. I owe you an apology… I went too far." Emma just shakes her head, and attempts to shake off Regina's hold. She takes a step, but realizes that she was unsuccessful when she pulls Regina with her.

"Emma, wait," Regina breathes. "I...I'm sorry, okay?" Emma's jaw clenches in reply. "I'm sorry," Regina says softly, almost sadly. "I didn't mean it." Emma feels Regina's hand squeeze her arm. "Please say something..."

"I have to go," Emma says flatly.

"Emma..."

"I said let me go, Regina!" Emma hisses, much more loudly than she originally intended.

"Not until I know for sure that you heard me," Regina says stubbornly, "when I said that I didn't mean it."

"But you did," Emma replies with an edge to her voice. "It's my super power, remember? I can tell when people are lying, and you? You weren't lying." Regina opens her mouth to reply, but she's afraid that anything she says at this point will dig her in deeper.

"You know...I'm not sure which is worse," Emma says, "That you meant it, or that you know that what you said to me just a minute ago was so horrible that you felt that you had to lie to me just to make yourself feel just a little bit better about yourself." Emma feels a little gratification for the first time since all of this began. Because she knows that she's right.

Regina is speechless.

"I just want you to know that I get it. I do," Emma whispers, her eyes burning with unshed tears, "After all, how could someone like you ever want to be with someone like me?"

"Emma, that's really not what I meant to insin…" Regina's tone falters, as she realizes the harm she's done with only her words.

"Yeah," Emma shakes her head, her eyes speaking volumes to her disappointment. "Yeah you did." Emma pulls away.

"Mom," Henry's voice is so soft as he stands up. He walks over, and inserts himself between her and Emma. "I think you should let her go."

Regina is forced to accept this suggestion, as she feels everyone in the diner openly judging her behavior. Most aren't even trying to hide their current dislike of her. Ruby, for one, is practically glaring daggers at her.

"I really am sorry," Regina says as she lets her hand fall away.

"Look, just forget about it. I'll see you around, Regina. Have fun with the kid." And then she's gone.

* * *

Hours later, when she's staring at the picture on the storybook page, Regina feels something stir inside her. Something that seemed so preposterous only a few hours ago, no longer seems so much so. If she is being honest, she's felt an attraction for the blonde from their very first meeting. Emma's also always been a formidable opponent, and the person to bring some much-needed excitement back into her life. They've been on opposing sides, and on the same side. And Regina is starting to believe that she doesn't care what happens in the future so long as she has Emma to fight by her side. Part of her wants to believe that she feels that way simply because she knows Emma's magical capability is strong, but she knows that it's not the only reason.

Regina lets out a sigh, as she drops the paper onto the top of her desk, and picks up her phone. She pulls up Emma's name in her contacts and taps the call button. As the phone rings, she can't stop picturing the look on Emma's face after what she'd said. The blonde had looked hurt, more hurt than the brunette could ever remember.

Regina was used to having Emma as a regular verbal sparring partner. From day one, Emma had been a thorn in Regina's side, merely because she was the first one who was brave enough to stand up for herself. She didn't let Regina walk all over her. Instead, she threw down the gauntlet. Hell, Emma was notoriously good at absorbing terrible insults, and throwing them right back at her. It used to be something that drove Regina crazy. In fact, Regina used to fantasize about making good on her threats. But in time, it became one of the things that Regina has always liked about their relationship. Because Emma never held her tongue, in Regina's presence. In fact, Regina always knew what the blonde thought of her.

Since arriving home after work today, however, Regina hasn't been able to stop thinking about where this morning went wrong.

What had gone wrong? Because normally, instead of allowing herself to feel that sort of hurt, Emma would toss in her own low blows. But this time, Emma had merely taken it, and hadn't pushed back.

"Why?" Regina was forced to ask aloud. "Why didn't she fight back?"

But she thinks that she already knows the answer to that question. Because this time, something _had_ been different. Regina realizes that maybe it's because this time, what she had said to Emma had been unwarranted and totally uncalled for.

Normally, there was some sort of catalyst to their fights. There was frequently some sort of tipping point. Often, there was something that happened to set one of them off. And sometimes, they were just both hankering for a fight.

However, this time, what she'd said to Emma had been horrible and uncalled for. She hadn't been angry with the blonde at all. In fact, her and Emma had been doing really well lately. Things between she and Emma were finally on the up and up. That is...until Regina had to go and open her big mouth.

The brunette knows that she won't be able to get Emma's expression of hurt out of her head until she fixes it.

Regina is mentally preparing to leave Emma a message when she hears an unexpected tri-tone message.

'_We're sorry, but the call cannot be completed as dialed. The number that you are trying to reach has been disconnected.'_

"What on earth…" Regina's gruff tone hisses in disbelief as she listens to the message.

Regina hangs up the phone abruptly, and looks at the display, checking the numbers to make sure that she hasn't mis-dialed or accidentally called one of her old contacts. Then she scrolls through the contacts again, and hits the call button, as Emma's name becomes highlighted.

She gets the same infuriating tri-tone message.

"She wouldn't," Regina tries to tell herself, but she knows that that is not true. Because the Emma Swan she used to know would. She just never expected that the blonde might revert back to that old self. After all, how could she do something like this to Henry? Again…

Regina hangs up, her breathing growing rapid as she dials Henry's number.

"Hello?" she hears him answer.

"Henry?" Regina says as calmly as she can manage, "I've been trying to call Emma, but she's not answering. Is she around?"

"No…I…" Henry sounds upset, "I was just about to call you. She never came home after work. I talked to David. He says that he can't get through either. She...She left a resignation note on her desk at the Sheriff's office, Mom." Regina closes her eyes, feeling suddenly quite exhausted, and then angry as she hears Henry whisper, "What if something's happened? What if she's hurt?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Henry," Regina lies through her teeth, but she instantly hates herself for it. And, god, she wants to kill Emma for making Henry even think of it.

"Are you at home?" Regina asks.

"No, I'm at Mary Margaret's and David's," Henry replies. "They said I could stay with them until Mom turns up."

"You're welcome to stay here, Henry," Regina says with as much warmth as she can muster.

"I know," he replies.

"Alright," Regina sighs, "Well, I'm going to stop by the apartment and check things out. I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"Okay, mom," Henry breathes softly, "Thank you."

* * *

With a flick of her wrist, and a puff of smoke, Regina is standing in front of Emma's door. She forces herself to take a deep, calming breath before she lifts that same hand to knock on Emma's door. When her knocks go unanswered, Regina disengages the lock with another wave of her hand, and opens the door.

"Emma?" Regina calls out. "Emma, are you home? Henry's worried about you. I thought I'd come by and check things out." Regina takes a tentative step inside, and reaches over to flick on the light. The apartment is deserted. Regina walks through, looking for any trace of the blonde Sheriff. When she finds half of Emma's closet empty, a bad feeling settles in her stomach. And by the time she finds an envelope addressed to Henry tacked to the fridge, that feeling has multiplied three-fold.

She's pulling a letter addressed to herself off of the face of the fridge, when she hears Henry call out for her.

"In here!" she calls as she unseals the envelope and pulls out a single piece of paper. Surprisingly, very little of it is covered in Emma's handwriting.

_I know you probably want to kill me right now, but I'm hoping that in time you'll forgive me. I need some time to sort some things out. Take care of Henry for me._

_~Emma_

"Mom?" Henry's voice is so quiet, but still manages to startle her. Regina whirls around with the letter still clutched in her hands. "Is that…from Emma?"

"Yes," Regina nods, deciding that Henry deserves her honesty.

"She left, didn't she?" he asks as tears overflow, and streak down his cheeks.

"I'm going to find her, Henry," she promises, "She couldn't have gotten far." Part of her is afraid that Emma has crossed the town line. Surely the blonde knows that if she does, that she'll never be able to return.

* * *

Regina sighs as she pulls up to the docks on the east side of the town. Her heavy footfalls thud against the dock as she practically runs towards the Jolly Roger. The blood in her veins is practically boiling.

"HOOK! Emma! Get out here!" she screams harshly. She hears a thud, and a curse. Before she can take another breath to do some more shouting, Hook has appeared. He appears to be heavily intoxicated, as he weaves his way across the deck, his boots thudding heavily on the boards. "Where is she?!" Regina shouts. She takes pleasure as Hook groans and a hand shoots up to his head.

"Bloody hell," he groans, "Must you be so loud?"

"Where is she?" Regina is not amused. "I demand to talk to her. Right now."

"Who in the hell are you rambling on about?" Hook asks.

"Your girlfriend! Who on earth do you think?" Regina snaps. "Now tell her to get her ass out here."

"She's not here," Hook says almost sadly, between hiccups. She watches as he pulls out his trusty flask from his pocket. Before he can uncap it, she's snatched it from his hand. He protests as she sends it sailing into the water.

"What the hell did you bloody do that for?!" he asks angrily. "That was mine!"

"Where is she?" Regina repeats impatiently. "If she's not here… Where is she?"

"I don't know, okay?!" Killian cries in exasperation. "All I know is she's not here!"

"What do you mean, you don't know!" Regina hisses, "She's your girlfriend, for crying out loud."

"She's not…" Hook says quietly, sadly. "We're not together anymore, okay? The lass and I parted ways weeks ago."

"What?" Regina can scarcely believe it.

"We're taking a break or whatever," Hook sighs, "I didn't really want to, but in the end I had no choice. The lass needed time, or so she says." He pauses, trying to decided just how much to tell Regina. "I think she was having a hard time accepting that I lied to her… Of course, she knows that the crocodile had possession of my heart and made me do those things, but it's kind of hard for even me to accept, so I...I don't blame her."

"When?" Regina asks with slight desperation. "When did she tell you this?"

"We broke it off well over two weeks ago," Hook replies. "I agreed to give her some space, and I haven't really heard from her since." Then. "Do you honestly have no idea where she's gone?"

"No," Regina admits. "All I know is that she left me this. I just sort of assumed that she planned on hiding out here. But if she's not here, then I don't know where on earth she could be. I've got to take another look at this. God, I want to kill her."

"Look, I know it's not any of my business, but I can help you find her if you need me to," Hook offers.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Regina murmurs, "Why don't you go lay down before your fall over." With that Regina stomps back to her car.

Why hadn't Emma said anything about her and the pirate breaking up? Regina didn't know that it was even possible, but now she feels even worse than she did before. And now Regina has no choice but to retreat back to her own home and regroup. It looks like she is going to have to use yet another locator spell on something of Emma's in order to locate the blonde and determine just how bad the situation might be.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's it for now. Please review if you have a free minute! The next chapter will offer some explanation as to where on earth it is that Emma has disappeared to. I'll promise that I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**As always, thanks for reading! :)**_


	2. Where is here now?

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Where is here now?

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. This is where we find out where Emma is, and get a sense as to the world in which she finds herself in.**

* * *

Emma watches her breath dissipate in the morning air before her as she treks down a dirt road in the woods of an unfamiliar, faraway land. She staggers to a stop as soreness tension in her back and shoulders reaches an unbearable level. She figures its time for a little break. As she packed in her apartment, she had tried to do so sparingly, only taking the things that she absolutely needed. Still, when hiking long distances, the weight of those things always seemed to grow with each passing step. Emma groans as she slips the large backpack off of her shoulders and drops it onto the ground. There's a soft thud as the bag hits the dirt.

Emma lets out a relieved sigh at the brief reprieve. She moans softly as she reaches up to massage the muscles in her neck and shoulders. With each of her movements, she consequently feels the pull of her muscles. Soon enough, however, she is able to massage some of the tightness and soreness away. Lazily, Emma unclips her water bottle from her backpack and unscrews the lid. She takes a greedy pull from it, relishing at the way the water cascades over her tongue. She swishes the water around her mouth a bit before finally swallowing. Emma finds a nearby rock and walks over, sitting down on it. As she continues to take periodic sips from her water bottle, she can't help but look around at some of the flora around her. Everything is so green and full of life. The trees on the side of the road all appear to be evergreens and pine trees, but there is still a wide variety. What makes it even more beautiful, are the ferns that flourish in the moist soil beneath. And these ferns stretch as far as the eye can see.

Emma closes her eyes briefly in relaxation, focusing on the lively melody that the birds are singing. In that moment, she can't help but feel that she made the right decision. Leaving Storybrooke had been extremely difficult, and she'd been doubting her choice ever since, but she needs this. She has to find some way to alleviate the pain in her chest that Regina's words left.

'Besides,' Emma thinks, 'It's too late to turn back now.'

Emma opens her eyes and looks up, marveling at the sky, which is a beautiful crisp blue. She can't remember the sky as ever being quite so beautiful and clear as it is here. There are no airplanes flying and there is no pollution here. It is quiet. In fact, apart from the occasional rustling of branches and breaking twigs, all is quiet on the road. In the handful of hours she'd been walking, she had only seen a handful of people, traveling the road.

'Okay, Emma, enough resting,' Emma chastises herself, as she gets up and walks back to her pack. She clips her water bottle onto her pack. With a grunt, she heaves the bag back up onto her shoulder and starts walking once more.

She's walking, humming to herself, when she hears someone approaching from the South. From the sound of it, she's sure it must be a cart. As it grows ever closer, Emma can hear the soft whickering of a horse, the heavy footfalls of the horse's hooves, and the underlying rumbling of wheels rolling over the dirt road. Emma looks over her shoulder and steps off to the side of the road to let it pass.

She has no idea how much further it is to the capital, but doesn't exactly feel comfortable enough asking a stranger for help.

Emma lets out a soft sigh as the cart trundles past, kicking up dirt and dust. She immediately regrets not asking for help, as she watches the cart travel briskly down the road.

However, the cart driver surprises her.

"Ho! Ho! Easy, Bella," she hears him call to his mare, as he pulls back on the reins. A little ways down the road, the cart comes to a stop. Emma takes a deep breath and jogs up to where the cart has come to rest on the road. She's especially careful not to twist or roll her ankle as she jogs down the rut in the road.

Emma lifts a hand as she approaches.

"Hello, there," he greets.

"Good afternoon," Emma greets in return.

"You need a ride? You look like you could use one."

"I'd be ever grateful," Emma replies somewhat breathlessly. "You don't have to take me far. Just to the nearest town."

"Feel free to put your pack in the back, and climb on up," he says. Emma does so eagerly. She's beyond ready to get off of her feet for a couple of hours. Even with her boots, she can tell that her feet are blistered and bruised.

Emma offers the young man a grateful smile as he offers her his hand. Emma takes it and steps up onto the edge of the cart. With a soft grunt, she pushes herself up onto the cart, and plops down next to the rather good-looking young man on the padded bench. He clucks to his horse, and Bella sets off into a trot once more.

Without meaning to, she finds herself taking in all of his features. He's handsome, with piercing blue eyes and a dimpled chin. He has short brown hair, with a strong brow, and a chiseled jaw.

"Thank you," Emma says to him a couple minutes later. "I wasn't sure how much further I could make it on my feet. My feet are killing me. Plus, it's getting late, and I was hoping to make it to the next town."

"It's no problem," he replies. "There's no sense in making you walk, when I have the space," he offers. "But you're welcome." Emma and Matrim sit in comfortable silence for a little while longer, before the man next to her speaks once more.

"If we're going to be travelling together for a while, I should probably introduce myself," he says with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm Matrim."

"Pleased to meet you," Emma greets, "I'm Emma," she says as she takes his proffered hand and shakes it.

"So…Emma," Matrim says as he looks to her, and holds her gaze, "If I may ask, what is someone like you doing out in the middle of nowhere, all by yourself?"

Emma laughs. "I'm actually on my way to see a friend. In hindsight, I probably should have thought things through a little more, but I sort of decided everything on a whim, and set out without really thinking about it too much."

"Hmm, I see."

"I know. It's crazy, right?" Emma asks.

"A little, perhaps, but only because you're out by yourself on this road with little to no protection," Matrim says softly. "Times are no longer what they were. Of course, things are better now that the Queen has taken hold of the kingdom once more. But her predecessor did a lot of damage to this kingdom. Part of me thinks that it wasn't for lack of trying. Hans wanted to destroy this kingdom."

"So are people happy that the Queen has taken back the throne?" Emma inquires.

"Well, some are," Matrim replies, "There are some who still claim they will not pledge their allegiance to an ice witch, but if I'm being honest, I'd much rather pledge my allegiance to a mage than to the malicious man who overthrew her." Then. "It's his fault the kingdom is the way it is. He let all sorts of criminals run rampant, and because of it the kingdom very nearly fell into chaos. Bandits roamed the countryside, and terrorized roads just like this one. Hell, if it wasn't for the members of the Queen's army that remained loyal to her during her absence, things would have completely fallen apart. The truth is, it's a miracle they were able to hold anything together, especially given that they no longer had any real authority."

"Damn," Emma swears softly under her breath.

"Yeah," Matrim laughs. He's not used to women using that sort of language. "That's about right. It just goes to show you what happens when the wrong sort of people find their way to the throne. Needless to say, Hans wanted the power of the throne, but not the responsibility."

"Are roads like this one still dangerous?" Emma asks worriedly. She can't believe that she'd been so stupid. She could have been attacked, or worse, and it would have been her own fault.

Matrim opens his mouth to answer, but then hesitates, and Emma shifts a little bit, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Her fear must be evident, because Matrim says, "They're much better than they were before, but they're still a bit dangerous at dusk." Then. "It's why I picked you up. It's getting near to dusk, and I didn't want you out on the road all by yourself."

Emma nods. "Thank you."

"So where are you headed if you don't mind my asking?" Matrim asks.

"Umm…" Emma hesitates, "I'm actually on my way to the capital."

"Why am I not surprised?" Matrim jokes. "That is an even more dangerous place to go," Matrim informs her.

"Oh?" Emma feigns ignorance.

"Elsa may be on the thrown once more, but the Queen's guards are distrusting of everyone. There are also people in the city still loyal to Hans and his family. I fear that war may erupt in the kingdom soon." Emma gulps nervously. "You must be careful. Your survival might very well depend on your ability to hold and guard your tongue. Do not be too free with your tongue, but also make sure your allegiance is known when the right time presents itself. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I do," Emma nods. "Thank you."

"We will be at my place in a few hours," Matrim informs her. "My wife and I have a spare room that you will be free to use if you wish."

"That is very kind of you, thank you," Emma replies. "I only wish that I could pay you back somehow."

"There is no need," Matrim replies.

It is at sometime well after dark when Matrim and Emma reach Matrim's hometown.

Emma guesses that it must be closer to midnight, as much of the town is quiet. All its inhabitants have since gone to bed. The only people still awake within its confines, are those at the tavern they pass on the main stretch of road. The town is fairly small, consisting of two or three inns and taverns. There is a single road that spans the town from north to south, with smaller crossroads branching off every so often.

Emma's ears perk up a little, as they pass the Queen's Vessel, the largest tavern they've passed so far. She listens intently as the tavern's entertainment plays a lively song on a set of panpipes. Every so often, she catches a few words that the is bard singing. Judging by few words of dialogue that she catches, he is in the midst a grandiose tale that she's sure Henry would enjoy.

"Emmett is at it again, it seems," Matrim chuckles. "That's his favorite story to tell. The man used to be a member of the Queen's court, but was rumored to have left because of a falling out with the Queen. I still have no idea why he settled here, but I suspect it had something to do with Lady Tigraine."

"It always comes down to love, doesn't it?" Emma jokes.

"Too true," Matrim replies simply.

"How well does such a profession pay?" Emma wonders aloud.

"Most innkeepers would happily give free room and board to a bard of Emmett's standing," Matrim shrugs. "And with the amount of revenue that such entertainment brings into Master Ludwick's inn, it would only be fair."

Matrim and Emma grow quiet as the last sounds of the town inn fades away into the night, as Matrim turns onto a side street that runs from East to West. The only sounds to be heard now, are Bells'a hooves on the hard packed dirt of the road below them. Emma lets out a yawn as Matrim, pulls back on Bella's reins, causing the cart to come to a stop in front of a small barn on the outskirts of town. Matrim hops down, and sets about releasing Bella from her harness.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Emma asks him, as she hops down.

"I hate to make a woman do a man's work, but could you carry a couple of those bags of oats into the barn for me?" Matrim asks, as he looks at her.

He walks to the barn door and unlatches the door, leading Bella inside.

"Sure thing," Emma nods. Emma replies as she walks to the back of the cart and pulls out a couple of bags of oats. She shoulders the bags and carries them inside the barn. It's more spacious than it looks from the outside. Emma walks over and deposits the bags of oats with the others. Emmett is brushing Bella, and talking to her in hushed tones.

"There, there, girl," he says as she pushes her nose into his hand in a loving gesture. "You did good today."

"She's such a beautiful horse," Emma says quietly from where she is leaning against the door of the stall. Matrim jumps slightly. "Sorry," Emma apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," he says quietly. "Can you get a bucket of water from the well outside for me, and put it in the trough?"

"Of course," Emma smiles, "It's the least I can do." Emma grabs the bucket from the floor and walks outside, peering both ways into the darkness. It's hard being in a place that she doesn't know, especially after hearing Matrim's cautions. She doesn't feel as carefree, as she had just hours ago, but she's grateful to Matrim for opening up her eyes to the situation. And she's so very grateful to Matrim for stopping.

'I wonder what Henry is doing," Emma thinks as she works the handle to the well, and water sloshes into the bucket. She'd only been gone for three days, but it seems like she'd been gone longer.

Once the bucket is full, she lets the extra water splash into her cupped hands and lifts it to her face, washing off the dirt from her face. She lifts the bucket and carries it back inside to see Matrim putting some oats into a nearby trough for Bella. She carefully pours the water into the other trough for Bella.

Minutes later, when Emma plops down onto the mattress in the spare room, Emma lets out a grateful moan and closes her eyes. She never thought she'd be so happy to see a bed again. But sleeping on the ground for even just a day or two tended to do that.

Emma hadn't realized just how exhausted she was, but as she lays there, she knows that she won't have to wait long for sleep to take her. And sure enough, the next thing she knows, she's waking up to the rays of the sun on her pillow. Emma lets out a groan and rolls over, climbing out of bed. She dresses lazily and makes her way down the steps.

She feels her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she walks into the dining area to see that she is the last to rise.

"Good morning, Emma," Matrim greets her as she steps into the room. "Sit down. Eat."

"Th-Thank you," Emma says gratefully. Emma's eyes fall onto the woman sitting at the table with an infant.

"This is my wife, Margaret," Matrim makes introductions, "And my daughter, Elizabeth."

"Pleased to meet you," Emma greets. "I really appreciate you opening your home to me. I'm very grateful."

"Don't worry about it, dear," Margaret says warmly. "Matrim told me all about how he found you walking the North road all by yourself."

"You probably think me foolish," Emma says, as her cheeks flush even brighter.

"Not at all," Margaret replies. "I rather admire your courage." Then. "Now please…eat… before it gets cold." Emma nods and pulls her bowl towards her. She doesn't realize just how hungry she is, until she takes the first bite.

"This is incredible," Emma says between bites.

"Thank you," Margaret smiles. "I've always said that Matrim married me for my cooking."

"That can't be true," Emma offers her two sense, "You seem like a very wonderful woman to me."

Emma laughs when Margaret turns to Matrim and says, "I like her. She can stay with us for as long as she likes."

"Thank you," Emma says as her laughter dies down. "But I can't stay long. I'm on my way to the capital to see a close friend."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Margaret voices aloud. "We're on the very brink of war. The truth is, we're bracing for it here. And it's going to be a very long winter, indeed, if war breaks. The Queen is trying her hardest to keep it from happening, but it's taking a lot to weed out those that are still loyal to that horrible farse of a king."

"That's actually why I must reach the capital quickly," Emma says calmly, "The Queen has requested my help." She tries to ignore Matrim's sputtering as he chokes on the sip of water he'd just taken.

"Wait... You know the Queen?" Matrim says between coughs.

"Yes," Emma replies, as if she hasn't told him something truly shocking. "I'm actually…a _friend_ of hers from a faraway kingdom."

"And by that, you mean that you're royalty of some sort," Margaret says quietly. Matrim looks like his eyes are about to bulge out of his head.

"What?!" Emma says incredulously. "No! I…. Okay, well, I mean my parents are sort of, but I was sent away when I was very young. I never was a princess... in the true sense of the word. The truth is, I was raised by strangers, and I don't even know what my own kingdom is like."

"Why were you sent away?" Margaret asks softly.

"There was someone who wished to destroy my parent's kingdom," Emma says carefully.

She knows that she can trust these people, after all, they are loyal to Elsa, and had opened up their home to her, a complete stranger. "There was someone who professed that I would save it. This, no doubt, made me a target. As it turns out, my parents had to send me away in order to save my life, and, in time, the kingdom."

"Wow," Matrim says. "I…I had no idea."

"Well," Emma jokes, "You did warn me to guard my tongue." Then, "I hope you don't feel as if I lied to you."

"No, of course not," Matrim shakes his head. "I'm just surprised, is all."

"So…now that we've covered the more important stuff," Emma speaks, "How far is it to Arendelle's capital?"

"Another couple of days," Matrim replies, "Longer on foot." Emma nods.

"And I assume that the North road will be even more dangerous, closer to the capital," Emma states.

"You wouldn't be wrong," Margaret says softly.

"You wouldn't happen to have any swords, would you?" Emma asks. "I didn't exactly bring anything with me for protection. The truth is, I wasn't expecting things to be quite this bad."

"We have an old sword of my father's that you might borrow," Matrim replies, "But you must promise me that you won't use it unless you absolutely must." Emma nods. "And please, Emma, be careful."

"I will," Emma affirms, "And I promise that I will send word as soon as I reach the Queen's castle."

* * *

_**A/N: So, there you have it. Emma is in Arendelle, where they are on the brink of war, and things are dangerous. Will Regina be able to find her? Will she be able to help Elsa, pull Arendelle back from the brink of war? Stay tuned to find out! **_

**And please, review if you like it. I desperately need feedback!**


	3. Lost and Found

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

**Chapter: Lost and Found**

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended._

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_(Three days later; Arendelle)_

"No! Stop!" Emma exclaims, as she does everything in her power to fight against the arms currently dragging her down a dark corridor, and dig in her heels. She has marginal success as she manages to wedge the heels of her feet between two stone bricks jutting up from the floor, in the dark, cool, stone corridor.

"You want to do this the hard way?" one of the soldiers challenges her, "Then fine."

Emma yelps out in pained surprise, as he lashes out with his cudgel, and she feels the sting of its bite as it connects with the muscular flesh of her right calf. Emma takes the hint, then, and stops fighting so obstinately. Still, threats of violence can't quash all of her desire and will to fight. There's a large part of her fears that if she goes into the dungeons that she's never coming out. Because, after all, chances are that she'll really never see the light of day again. She has no one to vouch for her here, apart from Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. It is yet another reason why all of this was such a bad idea. And although Emma would really like to believe otherwise, the chances are that Elsa won't have time to deal with some "crazy" person claiming to have been invited to the castle. That's, of course, assuming that Elsa hears about what happened, _at all_.

Emma feels her hope evaporating fast, as she feels herself being pulled down even deeper into the dungeons. 'Oh, god,' Emma whimpers. Her worst fears are coming true. She's never getting out.

Torchlight flickers across her face, and Emma shivers, as a heavy door opens and a gust of cooler air meets all of their faces.

Emma lets out a grunt as muscles in the entirety of her body reflexively strain against the arms acting against her. Her struggles become a little more frantic as they continue pulling her along the dark castle corridor.

The thick iron shackles secured around her wrists prevent her from putting up any sort of a real fight, but believe me when I say that Emma has thought of doing little else since being intercepted by the Queen's guard, at the castle doors. However, at the same time, Emma figures that even if she _could_ do anything, and somehow managed to break free of their grasp, she wouldn't make it down the corridor without being confronted by an entire company of the Queen's guard. And then she would truly be without hope. In fact, the Queen's guard might even deign to make an example of her. No. Doing anything was entirely out of the question. The best thing for her to do is to get one of them to listen to her.

"Wait! You're making a mistake!" Emma says desperately, "Just let me explain. I… received an invitation from the Queen! Elsa and I know each other! I swear it!"

"And just how do you know Queen Elsa?" one the men asks her.

"I…I helped her find her sister when she feared that Anna was lost," Emma replies. "Ask her! She'll tell you! It's the truth."

"And just where did all of this happen? Hmm?" he inquires with a raised brow.

"In… We were in another kingdom, far away from here," Emma rasps weakly. "But we found Anna, and Elsa brought her back here."

"Which kingdom?" he asks, as he holds up a hand, effectively halting the soldiers who have been yanking her along the floor. "Which kingdom is it that you speak of? I have not heard of any such stories, and I have a network of eyes and ears in the castle."

"My parents rule a kingdom in the Enchanted forest," Emma says with conviction. "But I come from a place that is entirely different…a place with no magic."

"Is that so?" he says skeptically.

"It's true," Emma says earnestly. "I swear that everything I have told you is true. If you just talk to the Queen and tell her I'm here…"

"The Queen is far too busy to deal with matters such as these," he says honestly.

"But…" Emma opens her mouth to argue futilely.

"Do you really think that you are the only one who claims such things?" Captain Ponteavechi cuts her off. "We detain people exactly like you on a daily basis. And normally the penalty for such an infraction isn't quite so steep, but times have changed. We are on the brink of war, so surely you must understand." Emma forces herself to breathe. "How are we supposed to be sure that you haven't been sent to assassinate the Queen and throw our nation into chaos?"

"You think I came all of this way just to kill Elsa?!" Emma exclaims. "I came to help her! Please! You have to believe me!"

"Take her to the end of the corridor, and keep her shackled," the Captain orders. Emma feels all hope dissolve as he steps aside.

"No!" Emma shouts. "I beg you! Please! Please don't do this!" Emma begs as her feet drag against the stone floor.

Emma groans, as she is thrown rather unforgivingly onto the stone floor in a dark cell six by six cell at the end of the corridor. Emma feels a spike of pain as the air is knocked from her lungs. She feels the jolt of the impact throughout her entire body. But nothing is quite so painful, as the sound of the heavy door slamming shut behind her. Emma takes a gasping breath, coughing as she pulls air into her lungs once more. Emma moves slowly, clambering clumsily to her knees. She shudders, as she allows herself to feel the cold for the first time.

'I'm going to die down here,' Emma thinks as she gropes around in the darkness for a blanket. But she comes up empty. There's nothing in the cell with her…no bedding…just nothing. Emma lets out a whimper as she feels tears spring to her eyes for the first time since leaving Storybrooke. It is so dark that she can't see her hand in front of her face.

Carefully, Emma crawls in the darkness, feeling out the contours of her confinement. Finally, she settles against the wall in the back corner, and pulls her knees to her chest. This is the safest and most comfortable position she can think of. Emma closes her eyes.

Hours later, Emma jolts awake as she hears a key turn in the door. She has no idea how long it's been. Emma's hands clench into fists, although she knows it will do her little good.

She squints against the light of a torch, as a man in Queen's colors steps into the cell.

Emma pushes backwards into the wall, as if to move away from him.

"Easy, miss," he says softly, "I mean you no harm." Emma's eyes dart to the blankets clutched underneath his arm. "I just came to give you these. It's mighty cold down here in the dungeons."

"I recognize you," Emma says quietly, "You were one of the guards posted at the door."

"My name's Thomas," he offers with a friendly smile. "I have to say this, since no one else is. I'm sorry this is happening to you."

"Emma," Emma offers in return.

"Nice to meet you," Thomas says softly. "Listen, Emma, I thought you should know. I heard what you said earlier, and I…" Thomas tapers his voice to a whisper. "I believe you."

"You do?" Emma doesn't know why she feels so much comfort from this admission, but she does.

"I also want you to know," Thomas says quietly, "Vladistov is a good man, although he might not have seemed that way to you. But he's right…things have been difficult here lately."

"I know," Emma nods. "Coming here was stupid. I just…I just wanted to help."

"I want to help too," Thomas admits.

"Will you help me, then?" Emma asks.

"I…I'll try, Emma," Thomas answers quietly, "But it might take some time. I…I have to be very careful. My fear is that I could get in some serious trouble. If I get caught…I could be tried for insubordination. And if they perceive me as acting against a direct order from a superior, I could wind up in a cell myself. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do," Emma nods. "And believe me, the last thing I want to do is get someone else in trouble for my own stupidity."

"Oi, Thomas! What's taking you so long!" Thomas and Emma jump at the intrusion.

"I should go," Thomas says remorsefully. Emma nods.

"Thank you for the blankets," Emma says with a smile. "Be safe, and be smart, Thomas."

"Stay warm down here, Emma," Thomas bids her. Thomas looks over his shoulder. Then he does something surprising. He kneels down and reaches for her shackles. Emma watches as he pulls a set of keys from his pocket. "Let's get these pesky things off of your wrists, eh?" he says with twinkling blue eyes. "You're not going to put up a fight, or hurt anyone, are you?" Emma shakes her head. Emma holds still as he works the key in the lock. Emma pulls her hand out flexes her wrist as the shackle pops open. Thomas makes quick work of the other one. "I'll try and bring you something to eat when I start my shift tomorrow."

"Thank you," Emma says gratefully. Thomas gives her one last nod, stands up, and briskly departs. This time, when the door shuts heavily behind him, it doesn't seem quite as ominous.

* * *

_(Three days later...)_

"How could I be so stupid?" Emma can't help but kick herself as she sits in the same dark, dank, cell in the heart of the dungeon beneath Arendelle's castle several days later. "How could I possibly think that they would just let a stranger waltz right into the castle when they're on the brink of war?" Emma shivers violently as she feels the cold air cut through her like a knife. "Stupid…stupid…stupid!" Emma growls as she smacks her forehead hard with her hand.

Emma lets out a sigh, as she wills herself to calm down. Because even though she acted foolishly, it would be even more so for her to think that resorting to self-abuse will change any of it.

Emma closes her eyes and attempts to slow her breathing. However, the cold air stings the passageways of her nose and throat, causing a tickle to launch her into a lengthy coughing fit. Emma groans as her body wracks with coughs. The coughing has been getting worse.

"Think, Emma," Emma wills herself. She hasn't seen Thomas in well over two days, or at least what seems like two days. It is hard to tell after being kept down here in the dark for so long.

And even though he said that he had to be careful and take his time, she isn't sure how much longer she can hang in there. She once said that she would die before she ever went back to prison, and well, here she was, back in a prison cell. Only this time, she had committed no true crime.

Emma can't help but close her eyes, as another cough wracks through her body. She takes another wheezing breath into her lungs, and moans, before ultimately expelling her breath in a sigh.

Emma awakes with a start, although she doesn't know what exactly it is that has woken her. Emma reaches up a hand to scrub at her eyes, and coughs. She's so tired, and cold, but mainly tired. Emma shivers violently and pulls the blankets tighter around her shoulders, and then closes her eyes once more. Then a loud bang causes her to jump.

"Where is she?" she hears someone shout. "Take me to her! Now!" Emma is still groggy, but she thinks that she recognizes the voice. Then she hears another voice speak up.

"She's in the cell at the end of the block." This time, it's a masculine voice that speaks up. Emma remains frozen as she hears footsteps on the stone floor, as these individuals grow closer.

"Open it!" a strong feminine voice commands. Emma listens intently as a key is placed into the lock. There's a scraping as the metal is turned. There is a click as the bolt is lifted. Emma flinches, her hands forming automatically into fists as the door is pushed open. Wood scrapes against the floor, and Emma watches as a sliver of flickering torchlight floods into the cell.

"Emma?" Emma relaxes as she hears Elsa's voice, and even more when Thomas steps into the cell. Emma coughs, as she drops the blankets and starts to push herself up from her position on the floor. Thomas offers her a hand, and Emma eagerly accepts it, groaning as her stiff joints protest against the movement. It is a direct consequence of sitting on a cold stone floor for several days. She's not sure that she's ever been quite so sore.

Emma walks slowly, waiting for her joints to loosen up. She's careful as she steps on the uneven stone floor. Eventually, she reaches the threshold, steps out of the cell, and out into the corridor. She doesn't even realize it, but she lets out a relieved sigh as she is liberated from her confinement. Her shoulders relax just a fraction.

"Oh god, Emma!" Elsa exclaims as she assaults the blonde in a fierce hug.

"Oomph," Emma grunts, as she tentatively wraps her arms around the other blonde. "You have no idea how good it is to see you," Emma says honestly as she lays her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa apologizes, "This never should have happened."

"It's okay," Emma tries to reassure her, as she ends the hug and steps back to meet Elsa's gaze.

"No, it's not," Elsa, protests, "You came to help me. You came because I asked you to! And this is how you're repaid?"

"No harm has been done, I swear," Emma says calmly. "It could have been a lot worse, but fortunately I had Thomas helping me. Truly, I'm very lucky. He took good care of me, and believed me when he had every reason not to."

"The second I mentioned your name to the Queen, I knew I had made the right decision," Thomas speaks. "I could see instant recognition in her eyes at the mere mention of your name." He chuckles a little bit. "And, Lord, when I told her where you were… I swear that I've never seen so much ire radiating from the Queen before."

"I'm just grateful to you for bringing this to my attention," Elsa says.

"And I too am grateful to you," Emma whispers, "I'm forever indebted to you, Thomas."

"You honor me with your kind words, Princess," Thomas says as he drops to his knees. Emma arches a brow. Elsa nods slightly.

"Please, there is no need prostrate yourself in my presence," Emma says as she kneels down in front of Thomas. Carefully, Emma reaches out, using her fingers to lift Thomas's bowed head. She slowly lifts his eyes to meet hers. He is surprised to see tears building in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks earnestly, and Emma smiles, shaking her head.

"On the contrary," Emma says with a warm expression. "It's just that no one has ever called me Princess before."

"But you are a Princess, are you not?" he asks, as Emma straightens, and helps him to his feet.

"She is," Elsa says aloud at the very moment that Emma shakes her head.

"I am no Princess," Emma voices aloud, as she glares Elsa. "It would be foolish to claim otherwise."

"Why?" Elsa says as she steps closer. "You were born a Princess, Emma."

"I was expelled from the Kingdom on the day that I was born," Emma argues. "I know nothing of the Enchanted forest. The only time I ever saw it was when I went through the portal."

"I can see this is upsetting you," Elsa says. "I'm sorry, Emma, I meant nothing by it. The last thing I want to do is upset you. You've been through enough these last few days."

"So what happens now?" Emma asks quietly. "I know that Thomas is afraid he will be penalized for insubordination, or worse, for going over the Captain's head."

"I daresay that Captain Ponteavechi is not in the position to punish Thomas for anything," Elsa replies angrily. "Nor did he have the right to make any such decision in regards to your fate." Elsa is careful to meet Emma's eyes, "I assure you, the Captain will be held responsible for how he treated you." Emma nods as Elsa turns to Thomas. "As for you. I am promoting you to the rank of Lieutenant Captain…effective immediately. And I also have a special assignment for you, if you are up to the challenge."

"O-Of course!" Thomas sputters eagerly. "Anything you need, my Queen!"

"I want you to stay by Emma's side for the time being, and protect her," Elsa instructs him.

"Elsa," Emma sighs, "I hardly think it necessary."

"Trust me, Emma," Elsa says steadfastly, "I fear that when people find out your relationship to me, and your reasons for being here, that they may see you as a threat and a target."

"You think someone actually might try to hurt me?" Emma asks out disbelief.

"I don't think it," Elsa says calmly. "I know it." Emma gulps as Elsa's gaze bores into Emma's. "You have no idea just how bad things are here."

"Well, I might have and inkling," Emma laughs, "After all, I did just spend four days in a cell in the dungeons…for doing absolutely nothing, I might add."

Elsa shrugs off Emma's last statement with a wince. She can tell that Elsa doesn't find the situation funny at all. In fact, the blonde still looks very angry.

"I hope that I don't need to tell you how important that Emma is to me," Elsa says to Thomas pointedly.

"Of course, my Queen," Thomas replies. "You have my word. I will keep her safe, and will not leave her side."

"Thank you," Elsa says. Then she turns to Emma.

"Let's get you to a room, get you a warm bath, and get you something to eat," Elsa says to Emma. "We can discuss the state of the kingdom tomorrow."

"Sure," Emma nods, "A warm bath, and a soft bed sound extremely good to me right now."

* * *

_**A/N: So that's the next chapter for now. I dearly hope that you like it so far. Please review and let me know what you guys think!**_


	4. Hard to Say I'm Sorry

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Where is here now?

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: To the next chapter!**

* * *

It's well into the next day when Regina finishes the spell and trickles it onto Emma's scarf. She follows closely behind, just praying that the scarf doesn't take her towards the town line. She's in a state of shocked disbelief when the scarf leads her to the Author's mansion, and the standalone door in the living room.

Regina staggers to a stop just in front of the door, and bends down to pick up a piece of parchment paper, lying abandoned and forgotten on the wooden floor in front of the heavy oak door.

"What is this?" Regina asks an empty room as she plucks it from the ground.

Carefully, Regina unrolls the parchment and begins to read, feeling irritation swell in her gut as she reads Elsa's elegant script. Much of the parchment is filled with formalities and warm sentiments, but towards the end there is also a definitive plea for Emma to come and help.

'_I must beg for your help once more_,' Elsa writes, "_You have done so much for me already, Emma, but I cannot do this alone. The kingdom is in an even worse a state than I originally feared. It is in shambles and there is little hope of restoring it to what it once was_. _I consider you to be a sister of mine and I will never forget the things that you have already done for me, but I simply must abandon all of my pride and ask you to come and help. I'm confident that together we can restore the kingdom to what it once was.' _Regina can't help but let out a small huff as she reads this last line. Still, she continues reading. _ 'I'm not going to lie to you, Emma. If you decide to lend me your aid, it will likely be a lengthily endeavor, and it will require a great commitment from you. All I ask is that you consider what I have asked.'_

Regina feels a bit of indignation as she reads the last of Elsa's words. She doesn't entirely realize it, but by the time that she gets to the end of the parchment, the paper is little more than a crumpled mess in her hand.

How could Elsa manage to steal Emma right out from underneath her?

"I can't believe that she left," Regina whispers as she stares at the door, which serves as the gateway to a whole other kingdom.

"Mom?" Henry's voice has Regina turning abruptly. "What are you doing here?" Regina closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and then forces a smile onto her face and turns.

"I could ask you the same thing," Regina says as she faces her son. Henry stands before her, clutching his storybook. His backpack is slung over his left shoulder, and Regina can only surmise that he must have come here straight after school.

"I came here to do more research on Operation Mongoose," Henry informs her. Regina notes the way that the book is clutched in Henry's hand, as if it is the most valuable thing he possesses. She loves that about him. "So… You never answered my question. What brought you here?"

"The locator spell did, actually," Regina proffers as she holds out Emma's scarf for inspection.

"What?" Henry's voice cracks excitedly. "It brought you here?! That must mean she's…" For a fraction of a second, Regina sees joy in Henry's expression, as he drops his backpack to the floor and looks around the room. But soon enough, that expression fades and transforms into that of disappointment. "But she's _not_ here…"

"No," Regina confirms, "She's there." Regina points to the doorway.

"The portal! You think she's in Arendelle?" Henry queries as he steps forwards.

"I do," Regina confirms.

"What's that?" Henry asks as he indicates the piece of paper in Regina's hand. Reluctantly, Regina hands it over. She watches as the young man's eyes skim over the sophisticated script; eagerly taking in everything the piece of paper has to say. "So that's where you think Emma went? She went to help Elsa?" he asks Regina, his eyes wide and expectant. She can tell that he's hoping she has all of the answers, but sadly she doesn't have them.

"I believe so," Regina says flatly. "All evidence I've acquired so far seems to indicate that fact."

"Well, so we can go and get her," Henry says as if it's the most obvious answer in the world, "Right?!"

"Henry," Regina says as she walks over and kneels down in front of him. "Emma… She said in her letter to me that she needs some time to figure things out. I…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that we need to respect her wishes and give her some time." Regina hates how crestfallen Henry suddenly looks. "Who knows," Regina shrugs, "Maybe she'll come back on her own."

"But what if she doesn't?" Henry whines. "Are you really just going to let her go?"

"Look, Henry, I know that you think that Emma is my happy ending because of the page you found, but maybe…"

"Don't try to tell me that it's wrong!" Henry cuts her off. "I know you love Emma, Mom. You might not know it yet, but you do. And if you don't do something soon, you're going to lose her."

"Henry," Regina sighs. "I… I do care about Emma. In fact, I've grown to care about her a lot, but it's clear that Emma and I are two completely different people."

"You'll never know that for sure, if you don't at least try," Henry informs her, smartly.

"It's too soon to really think about dating," Regina answers. "I'm still in love with Robin…"

"But maybe someday?" Henry asks hopefully.

"Look," Regina says softly, leaving his question unanswered. "I know that you miss Emma terribly. So, I'll make a deal with you. If Emma isn't back in one month's time, then I will personally go after her and bring her back home. I promise you, Henry."

"Okay," Henry nods. "Thanks, Mom," he says as he gives her a tight hug.

* * *

_(Five weeks later…)_

In Arendelle.

When they arrive at the hill above the bridge, selected members of the Queen's Guard, and a lonely figure clothed in red leather armor find it surrounded in chaos. The figure in red reaches into their pocket, and pulls out a fine silver instrument. It feels heavy in the figure's gloved hand. Quickly, the figure lifts a small looking glass to her eye, in order to see that large group of bandits have surrounded a single figure, a young woman. The figure's hand involuntary tightens around the looking glass as they take a step forward. In their minds eye, the figure starts counting the number of bandits, stopping when they reach fourteen. The situation seems ominous, and she can only hope that they can make it to the woman before the bandits kill her.

Through the looking glass, this mysterious figure sees the woman making dramatic flourishes with their hands. For a moment, they think that the surrounded woman is merely shouting, and making pointed gestures, but then they quickly notice something bizarre. There's a flash of orange, as something springs to life in the woman's upturned hands.

'_No_,' the figure in red thinks, '_It couldn't possibly be… could it_?' The figure in red, suddenly finds it impossible to breathe. "Come on… Turn this way… just a little bit…" the figure wills the woman in the blue dress.

With a slight gasp, the figure in red rips the instrument from their eye and hands it off.

There _is_ something undeniably familiar about the figure in the looking glass, and the figure now has no choice but to intervene in the conflict.

"There are fourteen bandits holding control of the bridge less than a click from here," she announces to her companions. The figure in red hears a few groans. "Hold on…hold on," the red hooded figure holds up their hand, "I'm not done yet. It… It uh… gets worse. They're attacking a woman. They have her surrounded."

"Well, then what're we waiting for?" one of the surrounding men, in fine armor, asks. "Let's go kick some ass!"

The figure in red sighs, as this man's suggestion gets loud cheers.

"Sure, and let's give our position away while we're at it," the figure in the red hood says before rolling their eyes dramatically.

"Listen to me!" the hooded figure orders her men in Queen's colors. "We have a mission here, but nothing is nearly as important as the preservation of this woman's life, do you hear me? We must do all we can to protect that woman. Worrying about the bridge can come later, after the fighting is done." Everyone nods at this. "Okay, good! Let's go! Form up!"

Only when they get even closer to where the fighting is taking place it becomes clear that it won't be that easy.

Faint explosions can be heard as a tall, lithe brunette in a pastel blue dress, aims fireballs at the figures surrounding and advancing on her.

The figure in red keeps running at a brisk pace towards the fighting. But before long, she can feel the figures behind her dropping back. Soon enough, the figure has lost enough numbers at their back to turn.

"What are you idiots doing?" she shouts.

"Don't you see that? The woman is using magic! I…I'm not fighting in a fight where a witch is involved."

"Oh come on!" the figure in red growls. "That woman is just defending herself. Do you really mean to tell me that you fault her for that?"

"No," one of the others speaks, "But we don't intend to get involved either. We can't possibly trust a stranger that is willing to use magic to hurt others…even if they _are_ bandits."

"Fine!" the figure in red growls, "I'll take care of this myself, then." The figure in red takes off at a run, yanking up the red hood to make sure their face is obstructed from view. They also pull the red neck guard up over their mouth. While still at a run, the figure slips their bow off of their shoulder, and pulls an arrow from their quill. Without even needing to think about it, the figure sets the arrow on the string and continues jogging towards the fighting.

The hooded figure in red, slows their breathing as they line up their first shot, and then stops their breathing altogether, just before releasing. With a snap, the arrow is sent flying. The figure in red lets out a small gasp as the arrow flies true, striking its intended target. Still, the figure doesn't have time to admire for long, because all too soon, a large fireball is sent flying their way. The figure in red rolls to the side, and sprints a short distance. They feel slightly out of breath as they pull another arrow from the quiver. The figure in red feels a whoosh of air, as an arrow whizzes by them. The figure in red, follows the path of that arrow back to its owner, and picks out their next target. With another snap of the bow's string, the arrow goes flying.

The woman in red leather is forced to fight hand to hand, as a figure charges them from the side. The figure in red dodges all of the bandits advances with a pounding heart, and shallow breaths. Sweat builds on the figures forehead, as they avoid the strike of a short sword, and a thrown knife. It takes quite a bit of effort, but the figure finally manages to envelope their attacker in a chokehold. Muscles in the figure's arms all contract as the women squeezes with all their might, fighting off the man's struggles. The figure in red lets out a grunt as they try to resist the man's futile efforts to loosen the smaller woman's hold. But the woman does not yield. Quickly enough, the figure in red, has managed to incapacitate the bandit, depositing them on the dirt.

Before the figure in red can even take a breath, a large ball of flames is hurtling their way.

"Shit!" the figure in red shouts as they're forced to dive out of the way in order to avoid being incinerated.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the figure in red shouts at the woman in the blue dress angrily. "I'm trying to help you, for god's sake! You don't need to kill me!"

"I don't need or want your help," the brunette woman shouts back. "I've fought through worse in my sleep."

The figure in red lets out a growl, charging at the nearest figure in green. At a run, the figure in red sends several knives flying through the air with alarming speed, striking their target faithfully.

Regina watches the figure in red take down another individual in green, with precise, calculated strikes. She has to admit that she's quite impressed. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad having someone to fight at her side after all. Still, there was a clear difference between allowing someone to stand by your side, and trusting them. Regina did not trust them.

Regina has just taken down another man with a well-placed fireball, when she hears it.

"Look out!" Regina hears a shout. As she turns her head to address the warning, the figure in red slams into her, enveloping Regina in their arms and rolling to the ground just as a knife goes whizzing by. Regina hears the thud as the dagger imbeds itself in a wooden barrel just two feet away. With a gulp, Regina realizes that it would have burrowed itself in her stomach if the figure in red hadn't gotten to her first. The very same person who she had eyed in distrust not two minutes ago, has just saved her life. The worst part is that Regina has no idea why.

All Regina knows is that she still feels the weight of the body on top of her.

Regina grunts slightly, and tries to push the body off of her so that she can get back up. But as soon as she makes any headway, the figure in red pushes her back down.

"Stay down," the masked figure implores her. "There are two of them left." Regina gasps in surprise as the figure above her rolls Regina onto her side, pulling Regina's body toward them with one strong arm, while throwing a dagger with the other. For a fleeting moment, Regina can feel the strong, sure heartbeat of the body pressed against hers. She feels the flutter of beats against her fingertips as her palm presses against the chest of the woman who has just saved her life. Regina looks over her shoulder just in time to see the dagger that her savior threw imbed itself in the shoulder of one of the attackers. In the same heartbeat, Regina is rolled onto her back once more, and is abandoned on the ground as the figure in red rolls and flips to their feet in order to go after their final attacker.

Regina watches with wide eyes, as the mysterious figure in red dodges several daggers at a run, before tackling their final opponent. Regina isn't sure whether to interfere, as the struggle between the two continues on the ground. Regina rolls over, and pushes herself up onto her hands and knees, watching with a transfixed gaze, as the two (one in red, and one in green) roll back and forth on the ground. Even if she could intervene, Regina isn't sure that she could hit the right person, without risking the life of the other. So she is forced to merely watch. Before she knows what is happening, fists start flying, and for a heart-stopping moment Regina sees a flash of silver as another knife comes out. She hears a hoarse scream from the figure in red as the knife finds purchase, but before she can intervene, the figure in red has wrestled the knife away from their attacker and has kicked it out of reach. Regina watches in fascination as the figure in red puts their assailant into a chokehold, effectively rendering them unconscious.

She notes this person's choice of a non-lethal method of incapacitation as opposed to the deaths that were implemented at her hands.

With a grunt, the figure in red rolls to the side and plops flat onto their back. Regina watches the rapid breathing of the figure in red with utter fascination. The figure in red lets out a groan, pressing a hand to their side.

Regina feels drawn to them, in a way she's not entirely sure that she can explain.

Regina slowly gets up from the ground and trudges slowly over to where the figure in red is still lying on the soft dirt. Tentatively, Regina offers her hand to her impromptu companion, a woman who she had just seen execute a flawless strike with a blade. She knows that she should be afraid of this mysterious figure. But she also knows that if the figure had wanted her dead that she would already be. For a moment, the figure on the ground hesitates, but then they accept Regina's hand. With a grunt of exertion, Regina tugs the figure up from the ground so that they are both standing on their feet. Regina and the figure in red examine their surroundings with a mixture between sorrow and pride. They now stand at the epicenter of a small field of destruction with a good fifteen bodies fallen at their feet.

"Thank you," Regina says to her new friend with a weary smile, as she breathes heavily. Her adrenaline is still pumping, as she struggles to accept this bizarre outcome. "I was on my way to the castle, and all of the sudden they converged on me. I guess that they thought me an easy target."

The figure in red nods, and looks away.

Regina's eyes squint a little in the sunlight as she struggles to make out the features, concealed beneath the shadows of the red hood, but the only features that are truly visible are the figure's eyes. They're a beautiful shade of green.

The shade of the leather armor that the figure is wearing is an all too familiar shade of red. '_Like Emma's hideous red jacket_.' Regina thinks, briefly.

Regina can't help herself, as she looks at the figure under a new degree of scrutiny. There's something about this mysterious figure that Regina finds extremely enticing. Perhaps some of the allure comes with the secrecy of it all, but she wants to know more about the figure in front of her.

"You're a woman of few words, aren't you?" Regina asks. She nearly laughs when the figure merely nods, once more. "Still, I…I don't know what I would have done, had I not had your help."

"You appeared to be handling yourself quite well," Regina strains to identify the muffled voice, which is somehow distorted. She continues to struggle to make out the face underneath the red hood, but the masked woman turns away at the exact moment she feels Regina's gaze on her. "You took care of the lot of them, yourself." Regina feels her chest puff out just a little bit in pride. "I didn't have to do much."

"You saved my life," Regina declares softly. "Why?" Regina sighs in frustration, as she receives no answer. "I didn't see that last man," Regina shakes her head, "If it wasn't for you, I would have died." Regina sighs as she watches the figure pick up their bow from the ground as if preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Regina says in a hushed plea. "Who are you?"

"Nobody important," the figure in red says sadly. "It'll be dusk soon. You should get out of here while you still can."

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Regina says quietly, seeking out the eyes of the captivating person in red. Regina feels a surge of frustration as the figure in red merely starts to walk away from her. She disappears in a flurry of smoke and reappears in front of the figure in red, blocking their path. "I do know you, don't I?" Regina says with a singular nod of her head for emphasis.

"What more do you want from me?" the figure's voice is muffled, but Regina swears she can hear a familiar tone of frustration echoed back at her.

"Let me come with you," Regina requests, "I need to get to the castle. I'm looking for a friend of mine, and could use your help." Regina takes a deep breath, and puts as much emotion as she can muster into her voice, when she adds, "Please. I still need your help. It's too dangerous to continue on alone."

"The people in my escort are wary of magic," the figure in red informs her.

"Is that why they didn't engage in the fight?" Regina asks. Regina is astounded by the masked figure's honesty as they offer a decisive nod in reply.

"Oh, dear!" Regina says as she notices the torn red leather on her partner's side. The stitching and fabric has been sliced open; leaving a deep red gash that is oozing blood from the figure's side. Regina kicks herself for not noticing it sooner. After all, she had taken in every feature of the figure in red, all the way from the figure's hood to the tips of their toes, but she'd been too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice the injury before. "You're hurt," Regina reaches out and prods at the gash in the good Samaritan's side. She hears a sharp intake of breath, as the masked figure feels the consequent pain of her touch. She adjusts her hold on their side to be a little firmer as they try to pull away.

"It's all right," the figure assures her as they take a step back. "It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch?" Regina exclaims incredulously, "It looks deep."

"Really, I'm fine," the figure mutters as they try to push Regina away.

"Hold still," Regina admonishes, as she grabs hold of the figure in red, once more. "At least let me see out how deep that cut is." The figure in red finally seems to listen to her, and stops fighting. Regina closes her eyes and focuses her attention on her hands. She focuses on the body in front of her, delving into their mind and body of the woman next to her, in order to discover the depth of the injury. "The cut is deep, but it is not serious. Fortunately, it missed all of your major organs. I can fix this with a quick healing spell." Regina comments as she opens her eyes. She feels the figure in front of her shiver as she runs her fingertips over the cut, gently tracing where the skin is broken apart.

"It'll be over in a second," Regina informs her. "You won't even feel it."

"No! Wait!" the masked figure in red hisses, as they try to pull away from Regina's touch. But it's too late. Regina winces and jumps back as her spell is subsequently kicked back at her in the form of an electric shock. The bolt of electricity that arcs from the mysterious figure in front of her towards Regina's fingertips is all too familiar.

It is a brilliant, blinding white.

Emma flinches as Regina suddenly steps forwards and throws back the hood concealing her face. Regina's chestnut brown eyes widen in shock, as her chocolate eyes meet emerald green. They rake across the delicate contours of Emma's face hungrily, and then fall onto Emma's wavy blonde locks. Regina hadn't realized just how much she'd missed Emma, until this moment.

"Emma!" Regina gasps. "What is this? Some sort of joke?" Regina's expression of bafflement transforms into an expression of anger. After all, Emma has no place fighting bandits as some sort of masked vigilante.

"Hello, Regina," Emma grimaces, looking even less happy than Regina. "Long time, no see."

"I ought to kill you," Regina hisses, forcing Emma to take a step back. "All this time, it was you, and you weren't even going to tell me?!"

"Ten seconds, and you've already threatened me with death," Emma teases, "That's gotta be a new record." Then. "And you wonder why I almost didn't say anything."

"This isn't some joke!" Regina shouts. "Just what in the far reaches of this bloody kingdom are you doing out here?!"

"We're on orders from the Queen," a third voice pipes up.

"Orders to do what exactly?" Regina inquires with a roughened tone, as she stares down Emma.

"To clean up the North Road, and secure shipping routes through the kingdom," Emma pipes up. Emma seems to take a defensive posture, crossing her arms protectively over her chest as she daringly meets Regina's gaze. "What we're doing is important. People are starving in the north, because the food isn't making it to them."

"I see," Regina murmurs, flatly. Regina takes a step forwards into Emma's space. "And so naturally…you just thought that you'd take up arms, and fight bandits in the woods like some masked vigilante. I have to say, Robin would be flattered that you've idolized him in such a way."

Emma tries not to show how much Regina's last statement stings.

"What do you want, Regina?" Emma says with an edge to her voice. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to stop risking your life, pointlessly," Regina fires back. "You do realize that if that knife had gone just a little deeper, that you could have died, don't you?"

"It's not pointless!" Emma shouts. "And I told you… I'm fine!"

"You don't even know these people!" Regina hisses as she reaches out and shoves Emma in the shoulders, trying to wake the blonde up. "You'd really give your life to protect them without any thought whatsoever?"

"I have thought about it," Emma says angrily. "I came here to help. That's what I'm doing." Emma decides to turn the tables on Regina, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I drew the short straw!" Regina says angrily. "Henry told me not to come back until I had you with me, and so I came here looking for you, you stuck up Little Princess" Regina practically spits out, as she jabs her finger at Emma's chest. Emma sighs and turns away from Regina, letting out a growl as she angrily runs a hand over her face out of frustration.

"Would you mind giving us a couple of minutes, Thomas?" Emma requests. "Regina and I need to talk. In private."

"All right," Thomas nods, "But if she starts trying to kill you, I'm going to have to intervene." Emma watches Thomas walk away. Emma starts pacing under Regina's scrutinized gaze.

"He's cute," Regina states with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "He your new boyfriend?"

"What are you really _doing_ here, Regina?" Emma says as she rakes a hand through her tangled locks in frustration. "Did you really follow me all of the way into another kingdom just to make my life a living hell?"

"So what if I did?" Regina retorts.

"God, you're insufferable!" Emma exclaims in exasperation. "Why do you always make me want to kill you?" Emma glances down at her watch. "In three minutes, no less!"

"Yeah?" Regina ripostes, "Well the feeling is mutual!"

"Good to know that we at least have that in common!" Emma says as she throws her hands in the air.

"I'll have you know, that I ventured all the way into this god forsaken kingdom to bring you home," Regina says angrily. "Look, it's been over a month. You've made your point." Regina notices the way that Emma's jaw clenches at this.

"You think I've spent a month here trying to make some sort of point?" Emma cries, feeling increasingly frustrated, "You flatter yourself, Regina! This… has nothing to do with what happened between us."

"That's a lie," Regina says heatedly, "You left before I even had a chance to..."

"Oh, so this is all about you then," Emma retorts. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't stick around to wait for more half assed apologies!"

"It wasn't half assed. I meant it when I said I was sorry!" Regina shouts. "But you wouldn't even listen to me!"

"It hurt," Emma admits for the first time. "What you said to me hurt like hell, Regina."

"I know," Regina swallows. "I know it did. And I'm sorry, Emma. God, I'm so used to fighting with you…and throwing around insults that I didn't even think twice about what I was saying. But it was totally uncalled for. What I said to you was totally untrue." Emma nods, appreciating Regina's honesty.

"I broke up with Killian," Emma finally admits while wringing her hands. "Before I left. So I think that's why what you said to me stung as much as it did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina asks sadly.

"I don't know…" Emma shrugs. "I…I guess a part of me just didn't want to admit that it was really over."

"Is that why you left?" Regina questions. "Because things with Killian fell apart?"

"Look, I came here, because Elsa asked for my help," Emma replies tiredly.

"Emma," Regina groans, as if she's losing patience.

"What do you want me to say!?" Emma shouts, "That I ran away?" Emma laments. "Because we both know that that's what I always do," Emma admits. "I run away."

"Emma," Regina deflates a little as she sees the emptiness in Emma's eyes, and posture. "You're not that person anymore."

"Yeah," Emma argues, "Yeah I am. I think I proved that by leaving Storybrooke. You… You don't just outgrow something like that, Regina." Emma informs the brunette. "Hell, I'm fighting the urge to run away from you right now." Regina sighs.

"Is that what you want me to tell Henry, when he asks why you're not there?" Regina asks pointedly.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?" Emma replies. "Look, I appreciate the advice, but you should really go, Regina."

"No, I'm not going back without you," Regina shakes her head, "I've given you plenty of time to get your act together, Emma. Now it's time to come home."

"No," Emma grits out.

"Excuse me?" Regina verbalizes, the inflection of her voice inherently full of warning.

"I said that I'm not going with you," Emma says slowly, emphasizing each word. She seems to be throwing back just as much sass as Regina. "Look, Regina, you can go if you'd like, but I have an obligation to stay. Elsa desperately needs my help. She asked for me to stay and help save the kingdom, and I committed to helping her. I can't leave until I've fulfilled that promise."

"You've got to be kidding!" Regina bellows. "You're kidding me, right?!" Regina shouts angrily, the vein in her temple swelling.

"N-No," Emma replies.

"You want to talk about obligations?" Regina says incredulously, "What about the people of Storybrooke, huh?" Regina asks, as if to make a point. "You have an obligation to the townspeople who elected you as Sheriff, Emma! You abandoned your post without a single word of warning. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you're supposed to give _two week notice?_!"

"Hey! I left my resignation on my desk!" Emma shoots back. "Did you really expect me to come to you and give you my two weeks notice after what happened?"

"Well, that's what any responsible adult would have done," Regina fires back. "Here's a bit of advice for you, Swan. You're an adult now…so sometimes you're just going to have to suck it up, and deal with people that you may not be particularly fond of."

"What does it matter now," Emma mutters. "What's done is done. David is Sheriff now. And frankly, he's probably doing a better job than I ever did."

"I never thought that I'd actually admit to this," Regina cuts in. "But your father is clearly not the Sheriff that you were. Seriously, Emma, his handwriting, and means of handling of paperwork are even worse than yours. Half the time I get reports with mustard smeared all over them. And I swear that if it keeps happening that I might very well wring his neck."

Regina feels a surge of anger as Emma lets out a snort of laughter. Emma's laughter cuts off harshly as Regina lifts her and slams her backwards against a nearby tree trunk. They're breathing the same air now, and Emma can feel Regina's hands bunched in the leather fabric of her tunic. "This isn't funny!" Regina hisses, as her nostrils flare.

"Really?" Emma retorts, "Cause it seems kind of funny to me."

Emma licks her lips briefly, wetting them. Regina will never admit this, but for all of a second she contemplates closing the small gap and claiming those lips for her own. "I honestly never thought there would come a day when you'd be begging me to come back to Storybrooke. But I'll be damned… because here you are trying to convince me to go back home with you."

"You're full of it," Regina hisses. "I'm doing no such thing."

"You totally are," Emma says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You see… So far you've tried to guilt me into coming back with you, while using Henry and the townspeople, but the real question is, what do _you_ want, Regina?"

"Frankly, I couldn't care less if you decided to stay in this kingdom forever," Regina grits out. "You're infuriating, annoying, and I'd rather just be done with you, Swan."

"Then I guess you won't be too disappointed when I tell you that I'm not going back with you," Emma says as she shrugs out of Regina's hold.

Emma steps sideways and picks her bow up from the ground, where she'd dropped it during the scuffle. "Take care of yourself, Regina. It's dangerous here."

"You'd really do that to Henry?" Regina asks in disbelief. "You'd really abandon your son. Just like that…"

"I need more time, Regina," Emma sighs. "I need to be better for him. He deserves better." Emma informs her. "And for once, I just want to be free of all the expectations and responsibilities of being the savior."

"Emma," Regina murmurs rather sympathetically, "That's what is so crazy about this whole thing. You fled Storybrooke to escape all of the responsibility and attention, but wound up in the same exact position as you were in before." Regina looks pointedly at the group of the Queen's Guard. "Don't you see it?" Regina asks. "They look to you as their leader, Emma…just as everyone in Storybrooke does."

"I never asked for this!" Emma exclaims out of frustration. "I don't want to be the savior anymore." Regina feels a pang of sympathy, as Emma looks dejected. "I'm not what they think I am… I'm not a hero. I'm selfish. I'm fallible. I'm just… "

"Emma," Regina says, "You're human. You make choices like the rest of us. Some are good, and others are…well not so good. It was wrong for you to leave the way you did, with only a note to explain your whereabouts. Do you have any idea what that did to Henry?"

"I'm sorry," Emma says thickly, her voice welling with emotion. "That was the hardest part," Emma admits. "Leaving Henry, even if only for a while, was easily the hardest thing I've ever done. But Henry is an extraordinary young man, and I had to believe that he would understand."

"He does…" Regina nods, "But he still misses you. You're his mother, Emma. Hell, we're a good team, you and I. It just feels like something is missing without you there."

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma says with a groan. "I really am. I feel terrible knowing that I've failed you and Henry, and everyone else in Storybrooke, but I can't go with you."

"Emma," Regina verbalizes persistently.

"What good am I, if I can't even fulfill my promise to Elsa?!" Emma exclaims. "I made a promise… and I can't bear the thought of letting anyone else down. She's like a sister to me."

"I understand," Regina relents. "God, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I do understand where you're coming from."

"Regina," Emma sighs, "Listen, I need you to do something for me."

"And what is that?" Regina questions.

"Give these to Henry for me?" Emma requests as she tries to hand Regina her necklace and IPhone. Regina hesitates briefly in accepting the items. "I umm…I recorded some messages for Henry and my parents on this before the battery died." Emma shrugs as she taps the screen of the phone. "I don't really need it, because there aren't really any cell towers around here…" Emma makes a point of waving the phone around in the air. "See? I get no bars. This thing is useless. So take it."

"Emma, surely you can't be serious," Regina whispers.

"Come on, Regina," Emma says as she looks into Regina's eyes. "Have a little pity on me, won't you? I'm sure Henry would love to see what living here has been like. So, please, share it with him."

"Fine," Regina huffs as she accepts the phone. "But if you think that I'm going to give up on you this easily, then you clearly don't know me," Regina says rather emotionally. "When I want something, I don't give up until I get my way."

"You didn't really draw the short straw, did you?" Emma says with a weak smile. Regina shakes her head and lets out a chuckle.

"No, I did not," Regina admits. "I…It's like I said. Something feels like it's missing, Emma. And it took me a while to realize it, but…it's you. Storybrooke needs _you_…"

"I'll come back to Storybrooke," Emma promises, "Just not today."

"Okay," Regina sighs as she puts the phone in her pocket, and secures Emma's necklace around her neck

"And, Regina?" Emma says a little breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Regina feels her heart skip a beat.

"I…I missed you too," Emma smiles, as she steps forwards and places a chaste kiss to Regina's cheek. Regina's breath catches as she feels the way the skin burns and tingles where Emma's lips touch her.

"Emma," Regina whispers in need as she grabs hold of the blonde. The breath in Regina's lungs catches as Emma leans in, encroaching on her space. For a heart stopping moment, Regina thinks Emma might kiss her, and closes her eyes.

"It's not goodbye," Emma says in Regina's ear. "I'll see you again soon." Regina swallows and opens her eyes, crestfallen as she finds that she is alone and blonde is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's it for now! Please hit the review button, and leave me some words if you have a chance! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Didn't See It Coming

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Where is here now?

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Whoo! So I really outdid myself with this chapter. I was up practically all night writing this. It might have lost some of my sanity, but I think I managed to crunch out about 9,000 words, which is impressive. I won't get too cocky though, because some of it is duplicated. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Emma wraps her shawl tightly around her shoulders as she steps out onto the castle's balcony. A shiver races up her spine as she steps of the bright orange glow made by the many candelabras in the castle's main hall. Emma smiles as she realizes that she can hear the lively music floating up and through the windows from the dance hall below. Emma finds herself humming gently as she walks slowly across the balcony towards the balcony's railing. The instrumentation of this particular waltz is quite pleasant. Emma only wishes that she could dance.

But with a sad sigh, Emma forces herself to admit that wishes do not come true of their own volition. That is, unless one was very very lucky. But, Emma Swan was not.

As Emma steps up to the railing, taking in the cacophonous undercurrent of those chatting loudly below, she can't help but wonder on how many of these grandiose balls that she'd missed in the Enchanted Forest. She's only ever been to one other ball, of a similar scale to this one, and it had been when she and Hook had been sucked into Zelena's portal, and taken back in time to when Emma's parents met in the Enchanted Forest. Emma feels as overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the event, as she was her first time.

_For a while, Emma had hung out in the Entrance Hall, listening as all manner of nobles were introduced to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Many of the nobles had countless number of titles tacked onto their name. Elsa had suggested Emma be introduced as Princess of the Enchanted Forest, but Emma had politely declined. No matter her lineage, Emma can't help but feel as if she is far less noble than most of those present, and that is including those in the Queen's livery._

"_Emma," Elsa had sighed as she took the blonde aside, "Why are you fighting this so hard. You're a Princess. It doesn't matter if you're willing to admit that it's in your blood or not. You are royalty and you deserve to be treated with respect and honor."_

"_Look," Emma groans, "I agreed to come to this ball even though I feel like I have no place being here. Please don't make tonight even more difficult for me."_

_Emma glances down to her wringing hands and the fine beaded silk gloves that cover them. Emma lets out a shaky breath, as she takes in the soft pink pearl dress Elsa had insisted she wear. She feels like she can't breathe, her corset is on so tight. But Emma had to admit that she looks good. She discovered this with a large degree of shock, when she'd looked herself over in the mirror._

_Half of her hair was done in an elegant up do, while the other half, was curled into gentle ringlets and was free to fall around her shoulders in soft waves._

"_But…"_

"_Elsa," Emma had growled angrily. "Let it go. I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not."_

"_What are you so afraid of?" Elsa asked, her twinkling blue eyes searching Emma's green._

"_Oh, gee," Emma mutters sarcastically, "I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid of making a complete fool of myself? God, have you seen half of the guests that you invited?" Elsa opens her mouth to offer a rebuttal, but Emma beats her to it._

"_I know…," Emma groans, "I know this ball is extremely important in determining Arendelle's fate, and that it's meant to be a gesture of good will for the people, but it just seems overwhelming to someone like me." Elsa nods. "I know that it's all political, and that it's meant to pull the kingdom together, but this is crazy. You can't possibly make alliances with certain nobles, without forsaking others."_

"_That's why all of this is so very important," Elsa tells the beautiful blonde in front of her, "And so very complicated…"_

"_Why do I have to be here again?" Emma asks._

"_Because you're an honorary guest," Elsa reminds her. "You're the hero that took back no less than nine bridges, and secured shipping routes through the kingdom. Because of you, people in the north are able to eat again." Elsa clears her throat. "I need you to make the rounds, Emma. Talk to people. Show them how truly down to earth you are."_

"_How?" Emma whines in frustration. "I swear…everywhere I look there are people in tuxedos and dresses, made of luxurious fabrics that I've never seen before."_

"_Well, what are you wearing," Elsa teases the blonde standing next to her in her fine dress, "A paper sack?"_

"_Ha ha," Emma croons, "Very funny." Emma sighs, frustratedly, "It's just that...n__early every man I've encountered so far have sigils embroidered into their coats with gold and silver. You want me to talk to the people in them, but I don't even know what the sigils represent. I'll try saying something nice, and I just know that I'll wind up doing just the opposite. I…I don't do politics. This… This just isn't me, Elsa. I'm sorry, but it's just not. I…I can hardly__ even dance."_

"_Emma," Elsa speaks softly, sympathetically, reaching out to take Emma's hand. "You can do this. I know you can. You just have to believe in yourself. You're a princess for crying out loud!"_

"_I don't know the first thing about being a princess!" Emma exclaims in a hushed voice. "I didn't grow up being taught how to look, think, and act. I didn't grow up with ballroom dancing lessons. I hardly ever learned how to ride a freaking horse. I…I grew up while being bounced between foster homes. I didn't know my parents. All I knew is that they didn't want me. It didn't matter to me what kind of people they were. What mattered to me was the kind of person that I was," Emma says thickly, "I _am_ not a Princess. I don't want to be. I just want to be the strong independent, woman I hoped to be when I was growing up."_

"_Okay," Elsa surrenders with a smile. _

"_Okay?" Emma draws the word out slowly, as if she's unsure of what the Queen's interpretation is._

"_Okay," Elsa says with a smile, "I think I finally understand. I'm sorry, Emma. Please, forgive my stupidity. Don't worry about being a Princess tonight. You have no expectations to fill, except…for, well…being the wonderful, compassionate, helpful woman that I met in Storybrooke." Emma smiles, laughing a little out of relief. "Don't celebrate just yet," Elsa says, "You still have to mingle, and dance. Just…be yourself while doing it."_

_Emma tries to do as Elsa requests, but finds after a short time, she feels overwhelmed. She's not used to being in an environment with so many people. It seems like everywhere Emma turns, there are more people. Emma is constantly surrounded by warm bodies. As she looks around, Emma can't help but notice how they all seem so completely at ease. They are all so engrossed in their own conversations, talking and laughing to show that they're having a good time. The temperature of the air inside has escalated from its initial comfortable coolness, to that of hot, stifling heat. Sweat is starting to build on her forehead, neck and shoulders as Emma moves about in the large Hall. She sips from her flute periodically, in order to satisfy her thirst, but she's careful not to overdo it. Over time, she finds that the mulled cider has left her feeling a little fuzzy. She surprisingly likes the feeling as she finds that this actually helps her feel more at ease. She's no longer afraid to smile, and greet those around her. She tries to keep warm conversation with the other guests. There seems to be an endless flow of nobles to meet, all wanting to know Emma's story and her relation to the Queen._

"_Emma?" She hears a soft masculine voice murmur from somewhere off to her left and turns, meeting the cerulean gaze of a man she's come to know and care about these last few weeks. Thomas looks every bit the part of the handsome knight. He's wearing a deep red, long coat with tails, and long black dress pants, with black leather boots that are buffed to a shine. Emma quickly notices that he's wearing his sword and epaulettes displaying his rank as Lieutenant Captain of the Queen's Guard. _

_Emma's breath hitches slightly, as he offers her a disarming smile, his dimples creasing his symmetrical features in an even more appealing manner. His chestnut brown hair has been tidied and combed in a suitable manner. "Wow," he mutters breathlessly, "I…You look…" She can't help but smile, as he reaches out to take her hand. He places a singular kiss to the silk fabric. "You look stunning, Emma…" he finally manages._

"_You don't look so bad yourself," Emma teases, as she takes a step forwards. "So…" Emma exhales, "Are you enjoying yourself?"_

"_I am," he confirms with a smile, "I should warn you," Thomas says a moment later, "There's a small crowd of women that have been chasing me around."_

"_Why am I not surprised?" Emma laughs. "Well, not that it's any of my business or anything," Emma says tentatively, "But…why aren't you dancing with one of them?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing," Thomas says, then catches himself, "I mean…why aren't you dancing?"_

"_I…I don't dance," Emma replies simply. "I've danced the obligatory handful of dances, but now I'm done."_

"_Oh, come on!" Thomas says as he takes a step forwards, "I reject that out of hand."_

"_No! I'm serious," Emma laughs, "I…I can't dance. I…I'm like the most uncoordinated person ever when it comes to dancing."_

"_Nah," Thomas disputes, "I'm sure with the right partner you could glide all over the dance floor without getting tired." Thomas's gaze locks with Emma's, and in that moment, they would both swear that time stops. The moment, however, is broken when Emma hears a loud voice announce, "There he is over there! Thomas!"_

"_How did they find me so quickly?" Thomas gasps, appearing mystified as he turns toward the small crowd of women making their way towards he and Emma._

"_I…I'm sorry to be rude, but I…"_

"_You've gotta go," Emma finishes for him with a smile, "It's okay."_

"_Emma," he says breathlessly, as he brings her hand to his lips, and places another kiss to the back of her hand, "Save a dance for me." And with that he's gone._

Emma takes a deep breath, relishing the slight burn that the air leaves in her throat and lungs. She runs her hand over the stone railing, noting its many imperfections. She finds herself lost in thought as she gazes up into the infinite darkness, and the billions of stars scattered through its expanse. She can see much of the Milky Way, and starts picking out constellations, starting with the easiest. First, came Cassiopeia, and then Ursa major and Ursa minor. She finds Orion next, and smiles, as his bow appears to be shooting an arrow straight up into the sky. From Orion, Emma draws the line to Pleiades, a cluster composed of seven bright blue stars. Emma sighs, feeling slightly nostalgic as she remembers the many nights she spent laying on the Bug's hood, glancing up at the stars. Still, Emma can swear that she's never seen quite so many stars before. They're all so bright and vibrant, and she reckons that it is because there is little to no light pollution here. She could easily get used to living in this world, and yet, at the same time, she misses home. She misses Storybrooke and all of the time that she shared with Henry.

"Emma, there you are!" A soft familiar feminine voice pulls Emma from her thoughts. Emma turns just in time to see Anna, in a flash of red hair. Emma turns to take another look. Anna looks gorgeous in a floor length flowing gown of dark purple. "Elsa I found her!" Emma sighs, feeling slightly disappointed.

'So much for a little peace and quiet,' Emma thinks.

"Thanks, Anna," Elsa says graciously as she appears. Anna offers her sister a smile and then departs.

"I've been looking all over for you," Elsa reveals as she approaches Emma. "What are you doing out here?" "You're missing your honorary toast."

"You mean you haven't run out of booze yet?" Emma jokes.

"Not yet," Elsa replies, with a hint of laughter to her voice. "So…you didn't answer my question. Why are you out here all by yourself?"

Emma turns towards Elsa, and then turns back to face what she considers to be a spectacular view. It's honestly one of the most beautiful views that anyone could ask for.

"I uh…I just needed some fresh air," Emma comments. "I needed some time to think, and it was getting to be a little much in there," Emma indicates the ball. Elsa smiles as she appears next to Emma, leaning against the railing in a relaxed pose. Emma turns to the blonde Queen, who always seems so calm and regal, and asks, "How do you do it?"

"I don't really know," Elsa admits. "I…I just try to be myself. I want to show everyone that I'm human…. just like everyone else. But most importantly, I try and make sure that everyone knows just how much I care…"

"But isn't it tiresome," Emma questions, "trying to please everyone?"

"It is," Elsa nods. "It's difficult being responsible for an entire kingdom full of people that depend on you for their livelihood. Not a day goes by that I don't think of what will become of this kingdom if I fail in my duties. I think in a way you understand that. You don't want to be a Princess, Emma, but you are. You're the savior, and everyone in Storybrooke depends on you, whether you want them to or not."

"I just wanted to get away from it all," Emma whispers under her breath.

Elsa hesitates briefly, but then ultimately decides to go on with what she wants to say. "Emma," Elsa says softly as she places her hand over Emma's on the railing, "I don't think that this is something you can outrun." Elsa hesitates. "It doesn't matter where you are… It's just kind of person you are. People inherently want to follow you, because you're selfless, honorable, and brave. You're a leader." Emma sighs, as if she is still reluctant to admit Elsa and Regina might be right. "You've been here a mere six weeks. And so far, you've won over every single one of the soldiers who have fought under you. They respect you. They trust you. I don't think you realize how difficult that is."

"Is that why you wanted me to come help you?" Emma asks quietly, her tone holding a hint of insecurity. "Because you think I'm some sort of a…a great leader?"

"I do," Elsa confirms. "I also think you're an unwilling one," Elsa elaborates. "And in some ways that's even better. Because it's the people who want the power, and are willing to do anything to get that power, that are the most dangerous. You… You're an incredible leader, Emma, but you don't want to be. You genuinely care about the people you protect, and are willing to pay any price to protect them." Elsa finds herself getting choked up just talking about it.

"I…I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done for me…and for this kingdom. I…"

"Hey," Emma smiles as she meets Elsa soft gaze, "You don't have to say anything… I wanted to help."

"Yes," Elsa blurts out passionately, "I do, Emma. I really do. You've been here six weeks, and already the kingdom is far better off than it was when I first took the thrown back from Hans. You've been my confidant. You've listened to me, offered your opinions when necessary. Hell, you've even put your own blood, sweat, and tears into saving this kingdom for the people."

"That," Emma says softly, "I must admit is true." Silence falls over the two woman for a while, as they both allow themselves to get lost in the view before them, and in themselves.

"Why did you really come here, Emma?" Elsa voices the question that has been on her mind the most lately, as she begins to feel the air between them grow heavy. Emma opens her mouth to speak, but Elsa cuts her off before she can even start. "And before you try and tell me that you just came to help, you should know that I know better."

"I…I'm sorry," Emma apologizes, "Have I overstayed my welcome? Do you want me to leave?" Emma braces herself for Elsa's response.

"What?" Elsa is shocked by the insecurity in Emma's eyes, "No! Of course I don't want you to leave! It's just…" Elsa takes a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, Emma," Elsa says quickly. "I am so glad that you're here. I really am. In fact, I was going to ask you to stay here with me, and be my right hand. But I can't ignore it anymore. I know something is wrong. You've been guarded lately, and you've also been taking unnecessary risks. It's like you don't even care what happens to you, and I'm worried."

Emma sighs, and reaches up to run a hand over her face.

"Am I wrong?" Elsa asks the blonde next to her, as she turns Emma so that the blonde is facing her.

"No," Emma confirms, "You're not wrong."

"Emma," Elsa orders softly, her tone full of a plea, "Talk to me."

"I'm not even sure where to begin," Emma confesses. "I just…reached the end of my rope. I…I was tired, Elsa, so very tired. It just never stops. I thought that I could handle it, but everyone in that town just kept looking at me to fix everything, and I reached a point where I wasn't sure I could handle it anymore!"

"Have you told anyone else about how you feel?" Elsa offers her two cents. "It might help."

Emma just shakes her head. "I wouldn't even know who to talk to."

"What about Regina?" Elsa asks. "I'm sure she would understand better than anyone! She was Queen once and knows the weight of responsibility of being a leader. She's been mayor of Storybrooke for many years. I'm sure that she feels as you do, sometimes."

Emma snorts and pulls away from Elsa, turning to face away from the regal Queen. Elsa looks alarmed at Emma's reaction as she watches the blonde pace back and forth. Emma's arms are crossed over her chest.

"No way. Definitely not Regina," Emma grumbles.

"What did I say?" Elsa wonders at the blonde's cold reaction.

"I…I just can't talk to Regina about this," Emma confesses. "I don't think that I can really talk to her about anything. Not now."

"What about your mother and father?"

"No," Emma shakes her head. "I feel like I can't talk to them either. I don't think that they know how much they've added to the burden."

"And that suddenly means that they're not your parents?" Elsa points out the flaw in Emma's logic. "Emma, they're still your parents. They care about you just as much now, as they did before. And I guarantee you, that they'd want to know what it is that you're feeling."

Emma sighs, forcing herself to accept that what Elsa is saying is true.

"And what about Hook?" Elsa suggests, "He's your boyfriend, surely you can talk to him."

"Hook and I aren't together anymore," Emma tells her. "He lied to me, and I just feel like I can't trust him anymore. I mean…not all of it was his fault, but he should have told me. He should have let me help. I cared about him. I wanted to help."

"He broke your heart," Elsa says sadly. "Emma, I'm so sorry."

"That's not even the worst of it," Emma groans as she takes up her position at the railing again. "You know Regina?" Emma says, then snorts, "Of course you do. Okay…well, I promised her that I would help her get her happy ending." Emma pauses, as she leans her elbows on the railing and weaves her fingers together. "I…I was expecting that it entailed getting Robin back for her somehow, but then…Henry came up with this page from the Storybook of me and Regina kiss…" Emma lets out a groan, and drops her head onto her hands. Emma sighs as she feels a gentle pressure on her back. Elsa is rubbing soothing circles on Emma's back, and Emma has to admit that it feels good.

"It's okay, Emma," Elsa says softly. "Whatever you say here won't be shared with anyone else."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Emma says as she lifts her head. "It's just that this whole thing is just so ridiculous." Emma sighs. "When I offered to help Regina find her happy ending, never in a million years did I think that I could possibly be that happy ending."

"So you were shocked by this revelation," Elsa says slowly.

"Completely," Emma confirms. "And I guarantee you…I wasn't the only one. Regina was shocked too."

"Do have any feelings for Regina," Elsa asks quietly, her brows furrowing.

"Yes…No… Ugh, I don't know," Emma groans. Emma clears her throat, taking a moment to take a deep, calming breath. Then she breathlessly says, "Yes. Yes, I have feelings for Regina."

"I…I've grown to care about her a lot. I…I mean, when I first came to Storybrooke we were practically enemies, but then she turned her life around, and I saw what an extraordinary woman she really is. We became friends…at least, that's what I thought. She's beautiful, generous, and she pretends to be annoyed a lot of the time, but every so often I catch a smile on her face, and it just takes my breath away. I've grown to trust her completely… to the point where I would put my life in her hands if I had to."

"It sounds like you care about her a lot," Elsa says with a smile.

"I do, but I guess that how I feel about her doesn't really matter," Emma laments.

"Why do you say that?" Elsa inquires. Emma looks down at her feet, and her hands, not wanting Elsa to see the pain in her eyes. "Well," Emma clears her throat. "When Henry showed Regina the picture of us kissing she…she practically laughed right in my face. She acted as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world…. as if I wasn't even worth such a thought. She acted like she'd be wasting her time." Emma's voice is tight, as she adds, "Obviously, she doesn't have any feelings for me at all. And now I'm not sure she even considers me a friend."

"Oh, Emma," Emma says softly as she wraps her arms around Emma. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Emma sighs, "It just…It hurts, you know? To know that you're not good enough…that you're not worth enough to somebody…it just hurts."

"Emma," Elsa says urgently, "Emma, hey, look at me." Elsa manipulates Emma's gaze so that Emma's emerald eyes are locked on her own. The blonde takes a bold step forwards so that they are close enough to breathe the same air. "You are an amazing woman. You're driven and strong, but compassionate. And you're so selfless. You give yourself to others, without asking a single thing in return. God, I still remember how terrified I was when I showed up in Storybrooke, but you helped me. You made everything better. You put your own life on the line to help me, a complete stranger, Emma. Do you have any idea how amazing that is? You would have to be blind not to see that."

Emma can only smile at Elsa extremely kind words.

"Don't ever let someone feel like you're not good enough, Emma, because it couldn't be further from the truth. If Regina can't see how amazingly special you are, then she's the one with the serious problem, not you. It's her loss."

"Thank you," Emma says rather breathlessly as she looks into the blonde Queen's crystalline blue eyes. Elsa smiles and reaches out to brush, a stray tendril of hair away from Emma's eyes.

"Did I forget to mention that you're beautiful?" Elsa asks quietly, as the touch between the two lingers. "Because you're so beautiful, Emma!"

Neither of the women is sure who makes the next move, all they know is that one moment their gazing deeply into eachother's eyes, and the next, Elsa's lips are suddenly pressing softly against Emma's. The kiss is tentative and exploratory. For a moment, Emma merely closes her eyes, and enjoys the sensation of the soft lips pressing gently against her own. But soon enough, the kiss deepens, as the blonde Queen takes final step forwards and frames Emma's face with her hands. Emma smiles into the kiss as she feels Elsa's hands brush gently against Emma's cheeks, her thumbs sweeping back and forth languidly as her tongue swipes against Emma's bottom lip. Emma pulls back briefly and opens her eyes, struggling to understand all of the emotions that the kiss brought forth.

"Emma?" Emma can't help but notice that Elsa's whisper of her name sounds a little bit like a plea. Emma merely dives back into the kiss. This time it's messy, and demanding, and Emma can't stop the moan as Elsa's tongue invades her mouth to tangle with hers. Elsa's hands slide into Emma's hair and tangle in the blonde's wavy locks.

Again and again Emma and Elsa's mouths clash heatedly, until ultimately they're forced to pull back for air.

Elsa takes a deep gasping breath and then starts kissing along the contours of Emma's jaw.

"Elsa," Elsa feels the blonde's inner turmoil play out. One minute, Emma is pulling Elsa towards her, struggling not to melt in a puddle at Elsa's feet, and the next to she's pushing Elsa away. "Elsa, I can't…" Emma says as she gently widens the space between her and the Ice Queen.

"I can't do this," Emma says again, this time a little more clearly. "I'm sorry. But I…I still have a lot to work through emotionally, and it wouldn't be fair of me to pursue anything. Especially, when I'm still such a mess. I came here, because I needed to do a lot of healing and thinking."

"I understand," Elsa says softly. "Damn," Elsa sighs, "I really wish that the kiss had been horrible."

"Yeah," Emma laughs, "Me too. But it...uh... totally wasn't."

"I should…uh… I should go," Elsa says awkwardly. "And you shouldn't stay out here too much longer, either." Elsa makes a point of rubbing her arms to create friction. "Cause it's freezing cold out here," Elsa comments, "and I'm a fricken Ice Queen for crying out loud." Emma smiles, and exhales. She notices how her breath lingers in the air briefly before dissipating. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah," Emma smiles, "But even if I were, that kiss just sorta heated everything up."

"I…I really hope that things won't be awkward between us now," Elsa says softly. "In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have crossed that line. I…I care about you, Emma, and I don't want to lose the special relationship that we have."

"Elsa," Emma says as she walks over to Elsa and wraps her arms around the blonde. "You won't. I promise." Emma sighs as she feels the blue eyed blonde return the embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Elsa nods.

* * *

Same night. _Storybrooke, Maine._

It's late into the night, when Regina trudges down the steps, ambling from her bedroom towards the kitchen. She can't seem to fall asleep, no matter how hard she tries. She can't stop thinking about her and Emma's almost kiss. Over the last week, Regina had adamantly continued to swear that she had no feelings for the beautiful blonde with bright green eyes, and yet, her stomach had done an undeniable somersault during her final moments with Emma. She had found herself wanting Emma's lips for her own. But before she had even had a moment to dwell on that fact, the blonde had been gone once more.

Emma had said that she would see Regina again soon, but what did that really mean? How much longer would Regina and the rest of the town have to wait for Emma's return? Would it be another month? Two months?

Regina isn't sure how much longer she can wait, especially when the blonde keeps haunting her dreams in such a way.

Regina lets out a sigh, as she puts her kettle on the burner in order to heat up some water for tea.

With a groan, Regina reaches up to rub the fatigue from her eyes with an edge of frustration. "Damn you, Emma," Regina whispers finally, "Damn you for making me feel this way," Regina sighs. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" With another groan, Regina realizes that she's going to need something stronger. She walks over to the cabinet and pulls out her fine bottle of scotch. She sets it on the counter and walks over to the cupboard in order to pull out a glass. With surprisingly gentle movements Regina pulls a fine glass made of crystal from the cupboard, and sets the crystal glass down on the counter. She removes the glass cap from the decanter, and pours two fingers worth into the glass. With another sigh, she replaces the cap of the decanter and picks up the crystal glass.

Quietly, Regina finds herself walking to her office.

She closes the door behind her with an audible click, not wanting to wake Henry.

He's been distant with her lately, but Regina understands that it is because he feels like she failed him. After all, Regina had promised her son that she would bring his mother home, and had ultimately failed to uphold that promise. Despite her best efforts, she had failed. That was not something Regina was used to.

Regina's not sure she had ever seen a look of such crushed disappointment on his face as he had when she walked back through the portal without Emma.

With a wave of her hand, Regina ignites a warm fire in the fireplace, as she walks over to sit down in the fine leather chair facing towards the fine mirror hanging on her wall. She realizes that she's been making a habit of it lately, but she can't seem to help it.

It originally began as a means of checking up on the blonde from time to time. Often times, she only stuck around long enough to get a snapshot of the blonde's life…to make sure that the blonde was okay. But on a night last week, something had changed.

Regina had woken up from a deeply upsetting dream on the night she returned. And no matter how hard Regina tried to put it from her mind, the brunette could not. She had tossed and turned restlessly in her bed for hours, before admitting defeat.

Eventually, she had come down to her office with the intent of just making sure that the blonde was okay, but instead had dozed off in the early hours of the morning after watching the blonde's peaceful slumber. She had to admit. There was something therapeutic about watching the beautiful, peaceful, woman sleep. The next morning, Regina had tried to tell herself that it was something that could only ever happen once. After all, it was intrusive, and not something that should have happened to begin with. And yet, after watching Emma sleep that first night, Regina had only felt the need to watch over the blonde intensify.

Somehow, she'd wound up in her office nearly every night this week, plagued with restlessness. She'd been trying to tell herself that it was just some sort of maternal instinct, and that she merely felt a need to protect the blonde. It was just some need to make sure that Emma was getting on okay in a distant and unfamiliar kingdom. It had _nothing_ to do with her feelings towards the blonde.

Slowly, Regina sinks into the chair, cradling the glass of scotch in her hand.

"Mirror," Regina commands as she reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She can't believe that she is doing this, yet again. This is the fifth night this week that she's found herself spying. "Show me Emma Swan."

Regina opens her eyes and lets out a gasp as her wish is suddenly granted. She swallows hard as she is met with a sight that is completely unexpected.

The other four nights, Regina had merely watched the blonde sleep. But tonight, tonight was clearly very different.

"Emma," Regina gasps quietly, as she takes in the blonde's appearance.

The blonde looks absolutely stunning. There is simply no other word for it. Emma…is dressed in a fine gown of light pink silk, and Regina is forced to admit that the dress is perfect for the blonde in every way. Emma's hair is elegantly perfect, some of it pinned up in beautiful curls, while others, are free to fall around the beautiful woman's bare shoulders. Regina finds herself unable to breathe, as she takes in the blonde's subtle make up, and the fine diamond pendant hanging from the blonde's neck, dipping tantalizingly close to Emma's chest.

Regina can hear faint music in the background and Regina realizes that the blonde must be at some sort of ball. Regina suddenly wishes that she were there with the blonde. She closes her eyes and allows herself to imagine what dancing with the blonde might be like.

Regina can imagine showing the blonde the steps, and holding the blonde's body close to hers as they spin around the dance floor. Regina's breath shudders, as she allows herself to think of just how soft Emma's skin would feel under her hands. With a gasp, Regina's eyes shoot open. Regina lets out a groan as she realizes that she's been a fool. Her feelings for the blonde are obvious, but the brunette had spent so much time denying them that she might have lost her chance. Grudgingly, Regina takes a sip of her scotch relishing the smoothness of the taste as it slips over her tongue, and down the back of her throat.

"Emma, there you are!" A soft familiar feminine voice has Regina jumping as another figure appears in the movie Regina is being shown. Regina watches as the blonde turns to face a woman that Regina recognizes. It is Elsa's sister, Anna. Regina reluctantly admits that Anna looks rather gorgeous in a floor length flowing gown of dark purple. Still, her beauty pales in comparison to the blonde. "Elsa I found her!" Regina lets out a growl as the blonde Ice Queen suddenly appears. Regina takes minor comfort in the way that Emma sighs, clearly wanting to be left alone.

"Thanks, Anna," Elsa says graciously to her sister as she appears, Anna offers her sister a smile and then departs. Regina sits forwards just a little in her chair, feeling intrigued.

"I've been looking all over for you," Elsa reveals as she approaches Emma. "What are you doing out here?" "You're missing your honorary toast."

"You mean you haven't run out of booze yet?" Emma jokes. Normally, Regina would pretend to be annoyed. But in this moment, when she's all by herself, and allowed to be herself, she lets a soft chuckle escape.

"Not yet," Elsa replies, with a hint of laughter to her voice. "So…you didn't answer my question. Why are you out here all by yourself?"

Emma turns towards Elsa, and then turns back to face what Regina considers to be a spectacular view. It makes Regina feel somewhat nostalgic, as it resembles the view from Regina's castle in the Enchanted forest. It's honestly one of the most beautiful views she's ever seen. Regina's eyes lock onto Emma's uneasy posture.

"I uh…I just needed some fresh air," Emma comments. "I needed some time to think, and it was getting to be a little much in there," Emma indicates the ball. Elsa smiles as she appears next to Emma, leaning against the railing in a relaxed pose. Emma turns to the blonde Queen, who always seems so calm and regal, and asks, "How do you do it?"

"I don't really know," Elsa admits. "I…I just try to be myself. I want to show everyone that I'm human…. just like everyone else. But most importantly, I try and make sure that everyone knows just how much I care…"

"But isn't it tiresome," Emma questions, "trying to please everyone all the time?"

"You have no idea just how much," Regina whispers into the empty room. Her voice full of understanding.

"It is," Elsa nods. "It's difficult being responsible for an entire kingdom full of people that depend on you for their livelihood. Not a day goes by that I don't think of what will become of this kingdom if I fail in my duties. I think in a way you understand that. You don't want to be a Princess, Emma, but you are. You're the savior, and everyone in Storybrooke depends on you, whether you want them to or not."

"I wonder if maybe now you'll believe me when I tell you, Emma," Regina comments aloud, before taking a sip of her drink.

"I just wanted to get away from it all," Emma whispers under her breath.

Elsa hesitates briefly, but then ultimately decides to go on with what she wants to say. "Emma," Elsa says softly as she places her hand over Emma's on the railing, "I don't think that this is something you can outrun." Elsa hesitates. "It's doesn't matter where you are… It's just kind of person you are. People inherently want to follow you, because you're selfless, honorable, and brave. You're a leader." Emma sighs, as if she is still reluctant to admit Elsa and Regina might be right. "You've been here a mere six weeks. And so far, you've won over every single one of the soldiers who have fought under you. They respect you. They trust you. I don't think you realize how difficult something like that is."

"Is that why you wanted me to come help you?" Emma asks quietly, her tone holding a hint of insecurity. "Because you think I'm some sort of a…a great leader?"

"I do," Elsa confirms. "I also think you're an unwilling one," Elsa elaborates. "And in some ways that's even better. Because it's the people who want the power, and are willing to do anything to get that power, that are the most dangerous. You… You're an incredible leader, Emma, but you don't want to be. You genuinely care about the people you protect, and are willing to pay any price to protect them." Elsa finds herself getting choked up just talking about it. And Regina will never admit this, but for a moment, she does too. Regina swallows thickly over the lump in her throat and listens to what the blonde has to say next. "I…I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done for me…and for this kingdom. I…"

"Hey," Emma smiles as she meets Elsa soft gaze, "You don't have to say anything… I wanted to help."

"Yes," Elsa blurts out passionately, "I do, Emma. I really do. You've been here six weeks, and already the kingdom is far better off than it was when I first took the thrown back from Hans. You've been my confidant. You've listened to me, offered your opinions when necessary. Hell, you've even put your own blood, sweat, and tears into saving the people of this kingdom."

"That," Emma says softly, "I must admit is true." Silence falls over the two woman for a while, as they both allow themselves to get lost in the view before them, and in themselves. Regina can't help but think back to the deep gash in Emma's side, at the way the blonde had been so brave, and strong.

"Why did you really come here, Emma?" Elsa voices the question that has been on her mind the most lately, as she begins to feel the air between them grow heavy. Emma opens her mouth to speak, but Elsa cuts her off before she can even start. "And before you try and tell me that you just came to help, you should know that I know better." Regina smiles, pleasantly surprised by Elsa's forwardness, she can't help but think that things are about to get very interesting.

"I…I'm sorry," Emma apologizes to the blonde Ice Queen, "Have I overstayed my welcome? Do you _want_ me to leave?" Emma braces herself for Elsa's response.

"Please," Regina whispers, willing Elsa to answer in the affirmative. "Please just tell her to come home."

"What?" Elsa is shocked by the insecurity in Emma's eyes, "No! Of course I don't want you to leave! It's just…" Elsa takes a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, Emma," Elsa says quickly. "I am so glad that you're here. I really am. In fact, I was going to ask you to stay here with me, and be my right hand. But I can't ignore your pain anymore."

"No!" Regina hisses, "She doesn't belong there with you. She belongs here, with Henry and the rest of us!"

"I know something is wrong," Elsa goes on, "You've been guarded lately, and you've also been taking unnecessary risks. It's like you don't even care what happens to you, and I'm worried."

Emma sighs, and reaches up to run a hand over her face.

"Am I wrong?" Elsa asks the blonde next to her, as she turns Emma so that the blonde is facing her. Regina's breath hitches as she waits for Emma's answer.

"No," Emma confirms, "You're not wrong."

"Emma," Elsa orders softly, her tone full of a plea, "Talk to me."

"I'm not even sure where to begin," Emma confesses. "I just…reached the end of the rope. I…I was tired, Elsa, so very tired. It just never stopped. I thought that I could handle it, but everyone in that town just kept looking at me to fix everything, and I reached a point where I wasn't sure I could handle it anymore!"

"Have you told anyone else about how you feel?" Elsa offers her two cents. "It might help."

Emma just shakes her head. "I wouldn't even know who to talk to."

"You can talk to me!" Regina offers, as if Emma might be able to hear her. "

"What about Regina?" Elsa asks.

Regina throws her arms up in a victorious gesture of relief. "I'm sure she would understand better than anyone!"

"She was Queen once and knows the weight of responsibility of being a leader. She's been mayor of Storybrooke for many years. I'm sure that she feels as you do, sometimes."

"Yeah, listen to blondie," Regina says with a chuckle. "She actually knows what she's talking about for once!"

Emma snorts and pulls away from Elsa, turning to face away from the regal Queen. Elsa looks alarmed at Emma's reaction as she watches the blonde pace back and forth. Regina isn't sure how to feel at Emma's very obvious diss. Emma's arms are crossed over her chest.

"No way. Definitely not Regina," Emma grumbles.

"What did I say?" Elsa wonders at the blonde's cold reaction.

"I…I just can't talk to Regina about this," Emma confesses. "I don't think that I can really talk to her about anything. Not now."

Regina feels a spike of hurt at the blonde's words.

"What about your mother and father?"

"No," Emma shakes her head. "I feel like I can't talk to them either. They don't know how much that they've added to the burden."

"And that suddenly means that they're not your parents?" Elsa points out the flaw in Emma's logic. "Emma, they're your parents. They care about you just as much now, as they did before. And I guarantee you, that they'd want to know what it is that you're feeling."

Emma sighs, forcing herself to accept that what Elsa is saying is true.

"And what about Hook?" Elsa suggests, "He's your boyfriend, surely you can talk to him."

"Hook and I aren't together anymore," Emma tells her. "He lied to me, and I just feel like I can't trust him anymore. I mean…not all of it was his fault, but he should have told me. He should have let me help him. I cared about him. I wanted to help."

"He broke your heart," Elsa says sadly. "Emma, I'm so sorry."

"That's not even the worst of it," Emma groans as she takes up her position at the railing again. "You know Regina?" Emma asks tightly, and then sighs.

Oh, ho. Now things were getting interesting. Regina finds herself taking a sip of her scotch, trying to prepare herself for whatever comes next.

"Of course you do. Okay…well, I promised her that I would help her get her happy ending." Emma pauses, as she leans her elbows on the railing and weaves her fingers together. "I…I was expecting that it just entailed getting Robin back for her somehow, but then…Henry came up with this page from the Storybook of me and Regina kissing…" Emma lets out a groan, and drops her head onto her hands. Emma sighs as she feels a gentle pressure on her back. Elsa is rubbing soothing circles on Emma's back, and Emma has to admit that it feels good.

"It's okay, Emma," Elsa says softly. "Whatever you say here won't be shared with anyone else."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Emma says as she lifts her head. "It's just that this whole thing is just so ridiculous." Emma sighs. "When I offered to help Regina find her happy ending, never in a million years did I think that I could possibly be that happy ending."

"So you were shocked by this possibility," Elsa says slowly.

"Completely," Emma confirms. "And I guarantee you…I wasn't the only one. Regina was shocked too."

"So… Do you _have_ feelings for Regina?" Elsa asks quietly, her brows furrowing.

"Yes…No… Ugh, I don't know," Emma groans. Regina's brow arches at Emma's surprising response. Emma clears her throat, taking a moment to take a deep, calming breath. Then she breathlessly says, "Yes. Yes, I have feelings for Regina."

"Emma? You actually have feelings for me?" Regina whispers, and then groans out loud. "Great. Now I feel like an even bigger ass," Regina says. When Emma continues, Regina presses her lips together and just listens.

"I…I've grown to care about her a lot. I…I mean, when I first came to Storybrooke we were practically enemies, but then she turned her life around, and I saw what an extraordinary woman she really is. We became friends…at least, that's what I thought. She's beautiful, generous, and she pretends to be annoyed with me a lot of the time, but every so often I catch a smile on her face, and it just takes my breath away. I've grown to trust her completely… to the point where I would put my life in her hands if I had to. Hell, I have put my life in her hands."

"It sounds like you care about her a lot," Elsa says with a smile.

"I do, but I guess that how I feel about her doesn't really matter," Emma laments.

"Why do you say that?" Elsa inquires.

Emma looks down at her feet, and her hands, not wanting Elsa to see the pain in her eyes. "Well," Emma clears her throat. "When Henry showed Regina the picture of us kissing she…she practically laughed right in my face. She acted as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world…. as if I wasn't even worth such a thought. She acted like she'd be wasting her time with me." Emma's voice is strained, as she adds, "Obviously, she doesn't have any feelings for me at all. And now I'm not sure she even considers me a friend."

"That's not true," Regina says urgently. Before Regina can even think about it, she's on her feet, and walking towards the mirror. She wishes that Emma could hear her. "Emma, that's not true!"

"Oh, Emma," Elsa says softly as she wraps her arms around Emma. "I'm so sorry."

"Get away from her," Regina hisses as her fingers tighten around the crystal glass in her hand.

"It's okay," Emma sighs, "It just… It hurts, you know? To know that you're not good enough…that you're not worth the same to somebody you care about…it just hurts."

Regina suddenly hates herself for making Emma hurt in this way. In one feel swoop, Regina lifts the glass to her lips and tips the glass, draining the crystal of all its remaining scotch.

She has a feeling that she's not going to like what is about to happen, at all.

"Emma," Elsa says urgently, "Emma, hey, look at me."

"No…" Regina whispers in disbelief. "Don't you dare," Regina grumbles her warning as she watches Elsa touch the blonde.

Elsa manipulates Emma's gaze so that Emma's emerald eyes are locked on her own. The blonde takes a bold step forwards so that they are close enough to breathe the same air. "You are an amazing woman. You're driven and strong, but compassionate. And you're so selfless. You give yourself to others, without asking a single thing in return. God, I still remember how terrified I was when I showed up in Storybrooke, but you helped me. You made everything better. You put your own life on the line to help me, and that was when all I was to you was a complete stranger, Emma. Do you have any idea how amazing that is? You would have to be blind not to see that."

Emma can only smile at Elsa extremely kind words.

"Don't ever let anyone make you feel like you're not good enough, Emma, because it couldn't be further from the truth. If Regina can't see how amazingly special you are, then she's the one with the serious problem, not you. It's her loss."

"That means a lot, thank you," Emma says rather breathlessly as she looks into the blonde Queen's crystalline blue eyes. Elsa smiles and reaches out to brush, a stray tendril of hair away from Emma's eyes.

"Did I forget to mention that you're beautiful?" Elsa asks quietly, as the touch between the two lingers. "Because you're so beautiful, Emma!"

Regina watches Elsa make the first move. She's paralyzed with fear, watching everything happen in slow motion. Elsa's lips are suddenly pressing softly against Emma's. But soon enough, the kiss deepens, as the blonde Queen takes final step forwards and frames Emma's face with her hands.

Regina growls, the sound coming from the depths of her throat. She's suddenly fantasizing about ripping Elsa away from Emma, and then tearing her limb from limb.

But it's clear that Emma is no unwilling participant. The green eyed, blonde haired savior is smiling into the kiss as Elsa's hands brush gently against Emma's cheeks, her thumbs sweeping back and forth languidly as her tongue swipes against Emma's bottom lip. Regina feels her heart stop as she watches Emma pull back briefly. Emma is hesitating. It's not too late for Emma to end this.

"Please," Regina whispers.

"Emma?" Emma can't help but notice that Elsa's whisper of her name sounds a little bit like a plea. Emma merely dives back into the kiss. This time it's messy, and demanding, and Emma can't stop the moan as Elsa's tongue invades her mouth to tangle with hers. Elsa's hands slide into Emma's hair and tangle in the blonde's wavy locks.

Regina lets out an angry scream as the glass in her hand is suddenly sent flying into the wall with a tinkling crash. Regina quickly waves her hand, dissolving the image of the two blondes in the mirror. She then begins to pace like a jungle cat on the prowl, as she struggles to get a grip on the new flurry of emotions she is suddenly feeling…not the least of them, jealousy. She can't help but fear that Henry might be right, and that she's lost the blonde who means so much to her.

"It can't be too late," Regina whispers, her hands tightening into fists. "It just can't! I can't lose her now. She means too much to me."

"Mom?" Henry's groggy voice sounds from somewhere behind her as he pushes the door open with a soft creak. "I heard a loud crash. Is…Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Henry," Regina lies, with a tight voice, "I…I just knocked something off of the desk accidentally. I…I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asks as he eyes her. "You seem upset."

"Yeah. I'm sure," Regina replies tersely. "Now go back to bed. You have school in the morning." Henry nods, not wanting to test his mother's patience any further and backs out of the office, shutting the door behind him. Regina walks over to the leather chair and sinks down into it with a defeated sigh. Her head drops into her hands as she struggles to come up with a plan to get Emma back. However, she keeps coming up empty.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope that the way this chapter was written, wasn't too confusing. If it was, and it totally didn't work, let me know**_

_**Also, you probably think me evil for leaving it there, but I promise I won't leave you hanging for long. Please review and let me know what you think. I have the next chapter mostly written, so it shouldn't be long!**_

_**Thanks for reading, as always!**_


	6. See You Again

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Where is here now?

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: I'm on a roll, and hashed most of this out today. I figured, why stop writing when the words are flowing? So, you guys definitely benefit from it. I have to say that haven't posted two chapters in one day, in a very _very_ long time. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Regina, behind you!" Emma's scream is frantic. Regina doesn't even have to think about it as her body instinctively follows Emma's instructions. Regina spins on her heel, facing her attacker just in time for their weight to slam into her. Regina struggles to counteract the unexpected blow, but it is of little use. A scream of pain tears its way from her throat as a short sword cuts deep into her left side. She feels a subsequent rush of fluids as the sword grazes her spleen and the wound bleeds all over her side. Regina's hand drops to her side, her body already starting to buckle over as she instinctively, attempts to protect the fresh wound. She takes a step backwards, but there is nowhere for her to go. She's at the edge of the bridge.

"Emma, I'm sorry," Regina whispers as the man in heavy plate slowly strides forwards. She sees a malevolent glint in his eyes, as if a he is a lion stalking his next kill. She watches as he lifts his sword into the air, seemingly in slow motion. She can count the number of her heartbeats now, as he lifts the sword into the air, poised as if to give the final deadly blow.

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina sees movement. But by the time she can turn her head, a heavy weight has already slammed into her from the side. Outstretched arms push her away. The brunette struggles to stay on her feet as her weight careens off to the side. Regina lets out a grunt as her feet tangle up on eachother and she falls onto the stone a mere two feet from the edge of the bridge.

Her head whips towards where she'd been standing a mere second before. She feels like she's watching some sort of horrible nightmare as she discovers that a blonde figure has taken her place. Emma is standing right where Regina had been only several heartbeats before. The blonde is preparing to accept the blow of the man in front of her.

"NO!" Regina shouts hoarsely, as she watches sharp, shiny steel slide ruthlessly into Emma's midsection, impaling her on the two-foot blade.

Emma's eyes widen, and her mouth opens in surprise. Regina can tell the blonde wants to scream from the pain, but little more than a pained gasp is able to escape her. You see, even a scream, or a guttural noise requires oxygen, and it is clear that oxygen is no longer anything that Emma has. Instead, Regina hears Emma grunt, as a rush of blood suddenly gurgles its way past her throat. Emma drops the short-sword that was previously clutched in her right hand. Regina hears the deafening clatter of the blade as it strikes the stone, bouncing once before ultimately settling on the stone. Emma drops to her knees, her hands and arms helplessly flung at her sides.

Emma's head turns towards her then, her eyes finding Regina. Regina lets out a sob, as resilient, fearless emerald green eyes, meet chocolate brown. Emma will never speak again, but words are not necessary. The look in her eyes is all that is.

Emma's eyes flash briefly, as if to say, '_It's okay. It's okay, love. You're safe. That's all that matters._'

Tears streak down Regina's face as she notices the red streaked across the formerly pristine blade, protruding from Emma's back. She watches helplessly as the man in shiny silver plate, braces his foot against Emma's right shoulder, and starts to slowly retract the blade from the blonde's body. She watches Emma's body bow backwards slightly, as the blade slowly slides out of her body inch by inch. Emma's head turns to face her attacker once more, and she watches Emma spit blood onto the man's shoes in a sort of, "fuck you," gesture that makes Regina proud.

The man simply responds in kind.

Regina let's out a feral scream as he frees his sword, and kicks Emma backwards over the edge of the bridge.

"EMMA! No!" Regina screams in anguish as she watches the blonde, her one true love plummet into the valley below.

Regina screams, as she scrambles to her feet, suddenly finding the necessary courage. With sure movements, she picks up the sword from the stone and swings it at the man who has just taken everything from her.

She lets out a scream of anger, intent on revenge. However, she doesn't get it. Everything suddenly falls away, leaving her in darkness.

"Mom!" Henry's voice holds an edge of panic, as the young boy shakes her roughly awake. "Mom, wake up!" Regina groans and opens her eyes. Her breathing is ragged and heavy, as if she's just run a mile, and her heartbeat is much too fast for someone who has just woken up. "It's okay. It was just a dream," he says as he wraps his arms around her in a hug. It is in that moment that Regina realizes that she was trembling. Tears were seeping from her eyes.

"It was just a dream," Regina whispers, trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah," he confirms. "Are you okay?" Henry asks worriedly as he pulls back to gaze into her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah," Regina replies breathlessly, before dropping her head into her hands. "I just need a minute."

"What happened?" Henry asks as he kneels down in front of her. It's hard for him to see his usually strong mother, reduced to the broken woman before him. "What happened in the dream?"

Regina's hands fall away from her face. "It… It's not important."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Henry asks, as he stands up.

"I'm fine," Regina, replies, as if there's no room for argument. Slowly, she pushes herself up from the chair where she'd fallen asleep, and starts stretching out the kinks in her neck and back. "Now let's get you some breakfast, and get you to school."

* * *

**_Same Day. Arendelle's docks._**

Emma glances around as walks behind Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and a small contingent of the Queen's guard. It's a beautiful, crisp day in Arendelle. Emma can feel the cool, fresh breeze on her face, as she strolls around Arendelle's keep. Elsa has insisted on going out, and meeting the public. She wants to show them that she considers herself one of the people.

Emma had tried to persuade the blonde not to do this, because she'd woken up with a bad feeling. But no matter her argument, Elsa had claimed that there was no reason to be afraid. Emma agreed to go along, but insisted on wearing her red leather tunic.

Emma feels tense as her eyes tirelessly search her surroundings, as they walk down the docks near Arendelle's bay. She keeps her hand on her short sword at her side.

"You really don't look like you're enjoying this," Thomas states from her side.

"Something just doesn't feel right," Emma says in reply. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Thomas questions as he turns to look at her.

It is in that moment, that Emma spies something peculiar out of the corner of her eye. Emma turns to look over Thomas's shoulder, as something glint off the nearby balcony, and her brow furrows as she struggles to make it out against the harsh sunlight. Then, it hits her. The sun is reflecting off of something. It's likely glass. Somebody is up there. Emma forces herself forwards as fast as she can, shouldering her way past nearby guards, and Anna and Kristoff.

"Elsa, look out! There's someone on the balcony!" Emma shouts as she barrels into the blonde queen, using her weight to shove Elsa out of the way just in the nick of time. Emma feels, more than hears the sickening thud of something connecting with her shoulder with a lot of force. It sends her reeling backwards. Before she can get her feet under her again, she trips over a bit of mooring line, sending her stumbling sideways, and over the edge of the dock. Before Emma has a chance to make sense of what's happening, she's falling, the ten or so feet into the icy cold water of Arendelle's bay. She lets out a gasp as she splashes into the ice-cold water, and pain is ripping into her with every shuddering, gasping breath.

Emma struggles for a fleeting moment, before the pain overwhelms her, and blackness takes over. All she can think as she gives over to it, is that she'll never see her family again.

Meanwhile, chaos breaks out overhead. Countless screams send soldiers scattering every which way, trying to find the person responsible for the arrow sent towards Elsa. Elsa sends a wave of ice towards the direction that the arrow came from, hoping to catch the perpetrator off guard and keep them from getting away, then quickly turns back towards where Emma went off the edge of the dock with urgency. Elsa runs to the edge of the dock and starts ripping off the heavy fabric of her dress. Emma has yet to surface, and Elsa knows that time is fast running out for the blonde. She's peeling off the last layer of fabric, her fingers, frantically, loosening her corset, when Thomas appears. He places a hand on her as if to stop her.

"Let me," he pleads.

"No," Elsa shakes her head. "This is on me. I have to do this. Emma just saved my life."

"Please, Elsa," Anna begs as she appears, "You're the Queen."

"The cold could kill you," Elsa argues, "But it won't even bother me. Just be ready to help me when I surface." Thomas reluctantly gives over. Anna bites her lip worriedly as Elsa takes a running dive off of the dock and splashes into the icy water.

As she dives deeper, Elsa realizes what a struggle it is going to be to find Emma in the water. The sunlight is able to penetrate into the water for the first fifteen feet or so, but then the water quickly darkens to the point where she can't see anything. All too soon, it's so dark that Elsa can't even see her hand in front of her face. She's having to rely on touch, instead of sight. She's also quickly running out of air. She feels her lungs cry out for air, and is at the very edge of her limits when her hand collides with something solid. With a fist, Elsa, grabs the fabric of Emma's shirt, and pulls the blonde towards her. She wraps an arm around Emma's stomach, and pushes off of the bottom, kicking frantically for the surface. Blackness is encroaching on her vision when she finally breaks the surface, and rakes in a gasping breath. Emma's weight is pulling her down more with each passing minute. Elsa is doing her best not to drown when she sees a hand reach down for Emma's lifeless body. Elsa is so out of breath and energy that she can't even manage a gracious thank you as another set of hands pull her out of the water and deposit her on the dock.

She crawls over towards where Emma has been laid out on the dock. Thomas is pushing down on Emma's chest, trying to get the blonde to breathe. Elsa feels sick as she sees the fletching arrow embedded deep into the flesh and muscle of Emma's right shoulder. Blood is staining the leather fabric of her top and is spilling out onto the dock.

Elsa feels extremely relieved as Emma finally coughs up water and spits it out of her mouth, taking several deep breaths, before she can finally moan.

"We need to get her up to the castle," Elsa says to Thomas. He nods and then carefully, picks Emma up in his arms. Guards gather around the four of them, as they rush towards the castle.

When they finally make it to the castle, they discover a bit of miscommunication has taken place, when Elsa begins to head one direction and Thomas another.

"Where are you going?" Elsa calls out.

"Her room!" Thomas calls back.

"No!" Elsa calls out, "Take her to my chambers!"

It seems to take forever to make it, but they finally do.

"Send for the doctor!" Elsa orders a servant as Thomas gently deposits Emma onto the feather mattress. Emma protests a bit at the movement, but doesn't open her eyes. Elsa quickly kneels over the blonde and starts peeling and cutting off the blonde's tunic. Her brow furrows as she sees that the arrow has gone nearly all the way through. She has enough sense to realize that it's too deep to pull out. Emma's lucky though, because the shaft of the arrow itself is keeping the wound from bleeding too badly.

"Emma," Elsa says as she shakes the blond. "Emma, come on," Elsa says as she tries to get the blonde to open her eyes.

The usually calm Ice Queen turns to Thomas with a look of panic in her eyes. "Something's wrong. The wound shouldn't have affected her this much."

"The arrow could have been laced with poison," Thomas informs her. "We won't know until we can get it out. But if she starts seizing, then we'll know."

"I can't believe this happened," Elsa says thickly. "This is all my fault. She tried to talk me out of it. She said she had a bad feeling about today, and now look what happened!"

"There's no way you could have known this would happen," Thomas says with a shake of his head.

They both look to the door as the Kristoff comes charging in, with the doctor hot on his heels. Elsa steps aside as the doctor rushes to the lifeless blond on the bed. He quickly pulls out his equipment and starts tending to the blonde. As he examines the wound, he clucks his tongue in displeasure.

"Can we do anything to help?" Elsa offers.

"I need you to hold her down," he says simply. "The arrow has to come out." Thomas and Kristoff hold Emma as Elsa and the doctor roll the blonde onto her side. Elsa squeezes her eyes shut, as the doctor grabs hold of the arrow. "I'm just going to push the arrow all of the way through," he informs her. Before Elsa can prepare herself for it, he's used his strength to push the arrow the rest of the way through Emma's shoulder. Elsa can hear the distinct sound of tearing muscle, before the arrowhead ultimately penetrates Emma's skin and the arrowhead becomes visible. Emma's accompanying scream is full of agony. Elsa desperately hopes that she never has to hear that scream again.

In one quick movement the doctor snaps the shaft of the arrow, pulling it from the front of shoulder. Then, with his hand wrapped in cloth, he grabs hold of the arrowhead and pulls it from Emma's body. Emma's hoarse screams carry on while the rest of the arrow is pulled out. Carefully, the doctor extracts several splinters of wood from the wound.

Elsa hovers over him, as he works. Her eyes remained fixated on Emma's face. With a trembling hand she reaches out to brush Emma's hair away from her face. Her brow furrows as she realizes that the blonde is uncharacteristically warm.

"Will she be okay?" Thomas questions.

"I…I think I can heal her, without much trouble," Elsa says. Emma tries casting a healing spell, to close the wound, but instead of doing what the spell intends, the wound flares up even more. The wound instantly darkens, turning black as night.

"What the..." Kristoff's voice speaks out from behind her. "Oh, god, something's not right." Elsa quickly feels Emma's forehead. She's burning up."

"That's because she's been poisoned," the doctor comments, as he shows her the arrow. "The tip of the arrow is black." Elsa swallows thickly as she glances at the arrow, and then at the wound in Emma's shoulder.

Elsa gasps as she sees it for the first time.

"What on earth…" Elsa says as she reaches out to touch the lines spidering from the wound. "Is that typical with poison?"

"I've never seen anything like it," the doctor answers. "I'm sorry. But I don't have any sort of an antidote for this." Elsa groans.

"Well, just what am I to do, then?" Elsa says angrily. "Are you telling me that there's nothing I can do?"

* * *

_**Back in Storybrooke, Maine**_

Regina is sitting in her armchair reading the same lines of text over and over again when she hears the knocking. Yet she's in little mood to entertain guests right now. Still, whoever it is at the door is persistent enough to say the least. Abruptly, the knocking stops as Regina hears the heavy oak door is thrown open, and then soon enough, in its place Regina hears a commotion in the entryway. Specifically, she hears Henry and several other people she can't quite make out, talking in loud and urgent voices. Regina snaps her book shut, and jumps up, rushing into the hallway with a huff just in time to find herself face to face with one of the last people she ever expected to see. She's not sure how she didn't sense it sooner. The amount of magic Elsa possesses is like a beacon.

Immediately behind her, Mary Margaret is looking on with a certain sort of helplessness and apprehension.

"What are you doing here?" Regina says incredulously. "I was trying to have a nice quiet evening reading, and so naturally you idiots barge in here like you own the place, making an absurd amount of racket!"

"Mom," Henry butts in, before Elsa can offer any sort of an explanation. "You need to listen."

"Oh…I do, do I?" Regina challenges.

But then Elsa bursts out with the last thing Regina ever expected to hear coming from Elsa's mouth.

"It's Emma," she breathes, with a hint of panic. Regina feels a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she notices the look in the blonde's eyes, and takes in the thin sheen of sweat on Elsa's face. It's as if the Ice Queen hadn't even thought to use magic to keep herself cool. The blonde's breathing is labored, and the look in her eyes is desperate. "She's dying…" Elsa announces between heavy breaths, "God, she…she might already be dead. I…I don't know." Then. "I…I came as quickly as I could."

Regina suddenly feels dizzy. A hand extends out towards the wall, as Regina struggles to hold herself upright. Then a surge of anger is taking over in its place, and she's straightening up. She has to restrain herself from putting her hands around Elsa's neck, and squeezing.

"And you left her?" Regina hisses. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You're the only one that can save her, Regina," Elsa retorts. "Do you think it was easy for me to leave her with Anna and Kristoff? I…I had no choice!"

Regina reaches up to pinch her nose between her thumb and forefinger. She feels a really bad headache coming on, and she knows that there is absolutely nothing she can do to stop it.

"Fine," Regina grits out through clenched teeth. "If that's true, then it's best to tell me what the hell happened."

"Emma took an arrow that was meant for me," Elsa says. "We were out in the city, trying to prevent an impending war, when one of Han's minions tried to assassinate me. Given that we live in a world filled with magic, I thought that it wouldn't be too difficult to heal her, and fix her up as good as new. Only…when I tried, magic only seemed to make it worse. Upon further inspection, it became clear the arrow was laced with some kind of poison…one I've never even seen before. It…it's killing her, Regina, and I don't think that I or anyone else is powerful enough to save her. Well, except for you, that is." Elsa looks defeated. "Please, Regina."

"I have to get some things from my vault," Regina says. "Meet me at the portal in fifteen minutes," Regina orders before she vanishes in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina's next ten minutes are spent frantically rooting through her vials and books in her vault, and tossing aside items with growls of pure frustration when she can't find what she needs. Her hands are trembling now. What happens if she can't save Emma?

"No," Regina breathes determinedly. Failure is not an option. She's not going to lose another person she cares about, especially not Henry's other mother. He's lost too much already.

Regina tries to tell herself that she's doing this for Henry, and not because she's scared to death to lose Emma.

When Regina finally does find what she needs, she lets out a sigh of relief, and puts it in a case made of crocodile leather.

"You better not be dead, Emma," Regina says to no one, then, "Or I swear on all that is holy that I'll bring you back just to kill you myself."

Regina doesn't know why she's so scared at the notion of using magic. But then she realizes it's because it has been too long since she's been able to justify using it. A part of her is afraid that she's grown rusty, and instead of healing Emma with magic that she'll wind up killing her instead.

Regina hears the clicking of the second hand moving around the clock, and another small click as the minute had moves another increment towards the number nearest to it. Her allotted time is almost up. With a deep breath, Regina decides its time to face the music. She grabs her case, and with another wave of her hand disappears into thin air, appearing in front of the portal.

She feels a bit of pain in her chest at the sight of Henry, and Snow, who are waiting for her with looks of both fear and determination on their faces.

"Henry," she sighs, realizing exactly what he's doing there. "You can't come with us. You and Snow need to stay here."

"No!" he protests. "I need to be there, Mom!"

"You can't…" Regina argues. "Believe me, I know how much you love Emma, and I wish I could take you with me, but it's too dangerous and my magic isn't powerful enough to transport all of you with me." Regina's heart silently breaks at the devastated look in Henry's eyes. "If I'm being honest, I'm not even sure it's powerful enough to transport the two of us," Regina says as she gestures to Elsa, and then herself. Henry looks away then as tears build in his eyes. She's always admired his ability to show so much emotion, but in this instance it breaks her heart.

Before she can stop herself, she's crouching down to meet his eyes. With a pang, she realizes that she hardly has to crouch down at all. Henry is growing up so fast. And soon enough he'll be taller than her.

"Henry," Regina says with as warmth in her voice as she can manage, "I know how much you love Emma. And it's for that reason that I need you to be brave. I…I promise that I'll take care of her, and bring her back to you."

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep," Henry says in response.

"Who says I can't keep it?" Regina teases. "You have my word. I'm going to bring Emma home. _Alive_."

"So we can be a real family?" he asks. Regina tries to ignore the sudden somersault that her stomach does at the notion.

"Henry…" she says softly.

"Oh, come on, Mom," Henry says, effectively cutting off whatever she has to say, "I know that you love her. The page never would have come to me if there wasn't something there. You deserve a happy ending. And I thought that was what Operation Mongoose was all about."

"Do you really think that Emma can give me a happy ending?"

"Of course!" Henry says then. "Just think about it, Mom! She changed you…made you better."

"No, Henry," Regina says adamantly as she shakes her head, "I changed for _you_. Because I wanted to be better for _you_!"

"You keep telling yourself that, if you have to," Henry says, then, earning a deep throated laugh from Regina. "But I know how you really feel."

"Regina?" Regina clenches her jaw as she hears Snow's voice. "What's he talking about?"

"I'll explain in a minute, Grandma," Henry offers Snow, and Regina is silently grateful to Henry that she doesn't have to explain to Mary Margaret what all of this nonsense is about. She's also especially grateful that she's about to be in an entirely different kingdom. Because there's no doubt in her mind that Snow is going to have a fainting fit when she hears the words, Emma, Regina, and true love used in the same sentence, as she's sure Henry is liable to use them.

"Mom?" Henry asks a moment later. "Please bring her home, in one piece?" he begs softly.

"I will, sweetie," Regina says. "Be strong for Emma." He nods.

"We have to go," Regina hears Elsa say as Elsa opens the door. "We need to hurry." Regina nods, gives Henry a quick hug, and departs through the door. As she steps through, Regina shivers involuntarily as it feels like water is trickling over her skin. But when she and Elsa emerge on the other side, she feels a gust of surprisingly warm, but crisp air on the other side.

"I've one been in this kingdom once before, so I'm going to need your help," Regina says to Elsa, "I want you to think very hard about where we need to go, and take my hand. I'll do the rest."

When Elsa closes her eyes and then nods, Regina takes her hand and they vanish in a puff of purple smoke. When Regina opens her eyes (she's a little shocked that she even closed them to begin with), Regina lets out a gasp, as she's met with the sight of Emma for the first time in nearly two weeks. She hadn't realized how much she's missed the blonde until this moment.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm evil for leaving it there, I know. I guess that you'll just have to come back in order to see what happens next. Please let me know what you think! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	7. Rescue Me

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Rescue Me

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators, Eddie and Adam. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.**

* * *

When Elsa closes her eyes and then nods, Regina takes her hand and they vanish in a puff of purple smoke. When Regina opens her eyes - she's a little shocked that she even closed them to begin with - Regina lets out a gasp, as she's met with the sight of Emma for the first time in weeks. She hadn't realized how much she's missed the blonde until this moment.

"Emma!" Regina gasps as she rushes forwards, toward where the blonde is laid out on the bed. There's no doubt in her mind that Elsa was right. Emma is only just on this side of death. The pallor of her skin is as white as the sheets covering her.

Anna and Kristoff tentatively back away from where they have been tending to Emma, and Regina pushes her way passed them, setting her case on the bedside table before she sits down on to the mattress next to the blonde. Emma looks so vulnerable and devoid of the life that Regina's used to seeing that it's almost hard to swallow. In fact, it feels like someone is playing a really bad joke on her. Regina reaches out involuntarily, her fingers brushing back the damp hair away from Emma's eyes in a gentle caress.

Regina gasps and retracts her hand, as if burned, and Regina reckons that that's exactly what has happened, because Emma is burning up. The blonde's skin feels as if it has been recently forged in a fire. Emma's hair is damp, and drenched in sweat.

"How long has she been like this?" Regina asks urgently, concern lacing her voice.

"Since it happened," Anna answers, "Kristoff and I have tried everything that we could to get the fever down, but we've had little success."

"Has she regained consciousness?" Regina inquires, as she continues her ministrations, brushing several damp, errant strands of blonde hair away from Emma's face. Everything suddenly feels ominous, and Regina isn't sure that she can fix it.

"No," Anna says softly. "Not since it happened."

"She has been making noises, though" Kristoff offers, "Like she's talking in her sleep. Only…I can't quite figure out what's she's saying. It's all in a language I've never heard before."

Regina's brows furrow at the news, as her forehead creases with worry. There was no way that this was a simple poisoning. Regina can feel a pain in her chest building.

Her attention is turned back towards the blonde as she can hear Emma's labored breaths.

Regina swallows hard as her hands reach for the sheet covering Emma, and starts to peel it back. It becomes clear, as she does, that the upper half of Emma's body is naked. Regina genuinely doesn't want her first glimpse of Emma to be like this.

Regina doesn't want it to be happening like this. But she has no choice. She has to assess the damage before she can work. Regina's hands begin to move purposefully now, to the thick bandage rolled over Emma's chest and shoulder. With quickened, sure movements, Regina carefully unwraps and pulls away the bandage. She can't help but wince at what she finds. It's a gruesome wound, and Regina feels a pain seize her chest in sympathy. My god, the pain alone must be terrible.

"Oh, god, Emma," Regina breathes, as her fingers trace the greenish black lines spidering from the epicenter of the wound over the right half of Emma's chest and shoulder. It's clear, now, that the blonde only has minutes to live, and even that is starting to seem like a generous estimate.

"It's nearly reached her heart," Regina's speaks aloud.

"Can you save her?" Elsa asks as she appears beside Regina.

"I assure you, I have no intention of letting Emma die," Regina snaps. "She doesn't get off of the hook that easily."

"Off the hook for what?" Anna blurts out from her position a few feet away.

"For leaving us," Regina whispers, with tears building in her eyes. She can feel them prick at her eyes, and isn't sure she can hold them back. The brunette shakes her head then, telling herself to get a grip. Emma needs her to be strong. The blonde's life might very much depend on her ability to think clearly.

Regina clears her throat, and steels her nerves. Regina can see only one way to save the blonde. She doesn't like it…not at all, but she has to buy the blonde some time.

"What is about to happen isn't pretty," Regina warns everyone in the room, her face contorting at the thought. "Leave us."

"But…." Elsa has the nerve to protest before she's smart enough to catch herself. "Anna, Kristoff," she says as she nods to them. "Let's give Regina some space." The three of them are halfway across the room, when Regina speaks.

"Wait. Ice Princess," Regina says. "I need you to stay. I need your help." Regina has to respect the blonde's bravery when she comes back to Emma's side without any hesitation.

"Take her hand," Regina commands. "I need you to cool her down. Her fever is too high. I need her lucid enough to understand what is happening." Elsa nods, and starts casting. Regina watches as the place where Elsa's hand is joined to Emma's begins to frost over. Elsa's other hand, which is placed over Emma's head, is having similar results, and Regina has to admit that Elsa's magic has its uses.

The first sign that Emma's coming to, is the long drawn out groan that passes from her lips. Then the blonde's eyes start to flicker beneath her eyelids. Tentatively, Regina picks up a washcloth from the basin next to the bed, and begins to soothingly brush away the stale sweat from Emma's now clammy face, and neck. This seems to rouse Emma, further.

"Emma, dear," Regina's voice is firm, "I need you to wake up now." Regina swallows, as her thumb sweeps over Emma's cheek in a soothing gesture. "I know you can hear me. Just follow my voice, Emma. Come on…"

"Why isn't it working?" Elsa's voice cuts in.

"Just give it a minute," Regina snaps, "Like everything else, this takes time."

"Time is something we don't have," Elsa says pointedly. "If the poison reaches her heart, she's as good as dead."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Regina shouts. "Now will you just quiet down, and let me work?!" Elsa swallows hard, and clenches her jaw, resolving to follow the brunette's instructions.

"Emma," Regina whispers, "Please don't do this to me, love. You need to wake up now."

Soon enough, vibrant green eyes are flickering open. For a long moment, Emma looks confused.

"Emma?" Regina says softly. "Emma, hey, you with me?"

"Re-gina," Emma's breath hitches. "What's going on? What are you doing here? Am I…"

"Dead? Hallucinating?" Regina finishes for her softly. "No, darling. I…I'm here. Elsa came for me. I came to help."

"Help with what?" Emma says groggily as she starts to push herself up in bed.

"I…I wouldn't do that," Regina admonishes as she places a hand over Emma's heart.

Of course, with Emma being as stubborn as a mule, the blonde doesn't listen. It isn't until she feels the blinding pain shoot across her chest and shoulder that she yields, and falls back onto the pillows with a hoarse scream.

"I told you not to do that," Regina says softly. "The pain must be excruciating."

"You must be loving this," Emma mutters, her voice overflowing with agony. And Regina winces. It feels as if the blonde has just slapped her. "You finally get to say that you told me so."

"You think I enjoy watching you suffer?" Regina practically whispers. "Emma, I care about you. I…I never wanted this for you…"

"Not even when I first came to Storybrooke, and threatened to take Henry away from you?" Emma questions.

"Not even then," Regina confirms. "Although I have to say that I didn't mind the idea of putting you in eternal slumber. You talked too much."

"Hah," Emma almost laughs, but then the pain has her groaning and sinking down even further into the pillows. Emma lifts a hand to her face, scrubbing at it as she chokes back moans of agony.

"The whole way here, I was afraid that you'd be dead before I made it to you," Regina confesses. Emma's hand falls away, and the blonde's green eyes seek out Regina's. As emerald green meet warm chocolate brown, she knows Regina is telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," Emma says quietly. "I'm sorry for all of this. I…I'm sorry I left and didn't come back."

"It's okay," Regina, replies with a sad smile. "I…I'm the one that drove you away."

Regina does something that even she doesn't expect, then. She sets the washcloth back in the basin and leans forwards. She closes her eyes and presses her forehead against Emma's, so that she's nearly close enough to kiss. Emma closes her eyes.

"I came to fix you and bring you back home," Regina whispers, "Henry misses you, Emma. I…I miss you. I lied, when I said that I didn't care if you didn't come home. It's been killing me, not having you there. I need you."

"Th-Thank you," Emma says as she reaches up with her good hand to caress Regina's cheek. "Thank you for finally telling me how you feel."

"Emma, I…" Regina feels her throat closing up. "I want you to know. I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness. If you want to be with Elsa, then I…I understand."

Emma opens her eyes to meet chocolate brown. She sees the war waging in Regina's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Emma says quietly.

"I just want you to be happy," Regina says sadly. "I'm sorry," Regina breathes as they pull apart. "I feel like this is my fault somehow. I…I should have been there," Regina's voice cracks under her emotion.

"Hey, It's okay," Emma says softly, as her eyes meet Regina's expressive brown orbs.

"I just want you to know," Regina explains, "About the Storybook page. It wasn't because I don't care about you. It's just… after Robin I…"

"I know," Emma says softly, weakly. "Regina, it's okay."

"No…" Regina whispers, "None of this is okay, Emma." Regina sighs. "I'm no good at this sort of thing, but I…I care about you, Emma. There's no denying that any longer."

"Regina," Emma says with a weak smile. "That was never in question. You're my friend. That isn't dependent on whether or not you are willing to admit it."

Emma's eyes close for just a moment. At least that's what Emma tells herself, but she realizes when she feels Regina's hand sting the flesh of her cheek that it must have been for longer, because Regina's pleading.

"Stay with me, Emma," she commands. "If you die on me, I swear that I'll never forgive you."

"Ugh," Emma groans as she feels everything lurch around in a sickening, dizzying way. "Wh-What happened?"

"Just hang on," Regina orders, "Don't leave."

"I'm here…I…I'm not going anywhere," Emma tries to assure her, but Regina can tell that Emma is losing the battle. The sinuous lines stretching across Emma's chest have grown an inch or so in these last few minutes.

"Evidence suggests the opposite," Regina says a heartbeat later. "Emma, I need to…"

"Don't tell me," Emma says, cutting Regina off. "Just do whatever you have to."

"You don't understand," Regina says, as she looks into Emma's eyes, "I need your permission for this. I…I need to pull out your heart. If the poison reaches it, then there's nothing even I can do to save you. We're out of time."

"Take it, Regina," Emma says, then. "I…I'm not good at this stuff, either, but I care about you too," Emma says as her eyes bore deep into Regina's. "And I trust you." Regina gasps at the admission, her breath hitching in her lungs.

"This is going to hurt, " Regina says, her eyes misting with tears. It's déjà vu all over again. It is every bit like what happened with Marion. And it's killing her to think that she has to do this to someone she cares about.

"I know," Emma says.

"No," Regina says as she shakes her head. "You… You've never felt pain like it before, Emma." Then, Regina says regretfully, "God, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just be quick about it," Emma says, "You know…just make it quick, like when you're ripping off a band-aid."

"I assure you," Regina says with a sad smile, "It's a lot worse than ripping off a band-aid."

"Well, I know that, silly," Emma says as she rolls her eyes. "Just…" Emma's words cut off harshly as Regina's hand plunges into Emma's chest. For a moment, Regina feels the pain as acutely as if someone's hand is plunging inside of her own chest, but then Regina comes to her senses and wraps her fingers around Emma's heart and pulls back, feeling the heart pulse in her clutched fist. For a second, she expects that she won't be able to pull it out, and that somehow the same magic that protected Emma's heart from Cora will protect it from her as well. But then, there's a terrible squelching sound, as Emma's heart is ripped free of her chest by Regina's hand. Regina doesn't know whether to be horrified or amazed, as she realizes that Emma must have been telling the truth. The blonde truly trusts her with her life. It's the only explanation.

In that same moment, Emma's eyes roll up in her head, and the blonde starts seizing. Regina feels a paralyzing fear take over as she realizes that she might have waited too long.

With her free hand, Regina grabs Emma by the jaw, trying to make Emma's eyes meet hers.

"Emma? Emma, look at me!" Regina cries, "Emma, look at me!" Regina can't keep the fear out of her voice as she screams, "Don't you _dare_ die on me!"

Without meaning to, Regina's other hand squeezes the heart clutched in its grasp, and Emma's accompanying scream is one that will stay with Regina forever. As a consequence, Regina reflexively drops the heart onto the bedspread, trying to hold Emma down as she thrashes on the bed.

"Help me!" she screams at Elsa. "Elsa, help me!"

The blonde Ice Queen rushes forwards and helps Regina hold Emma down. Emma continues to seize for another minute before Emma finally falls still.

Elsa places her hand over now empty space where her heart used to be, and channels.

"Come on, Emma," Elsa pleads, as she places a kiss to Emma's forehead. "Be strong. Just hang on a little longer." Regina watches the whole scene, with a surge of jealousy.

Regina clambers off of the bed, turning her back on the scene.

"Stay with her," Regina commands, as she grabs her case. "I need to mix the antidote. And I need to be alone for a minute. I need to…"

"Anna will take you to your room," Elsa offers. Regina scarcely hears her as she rushes for the door, clutching the handle of her bag hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

* * *

It is many hours later that Regina finishes the antidote. The making of the potion is laborious, and Regina knows that if she's neglected any detail, she could be sentencing Emma to a horrible horrible death.

She hears a soft knock and looks up just in time to see Elsa walking in with a food tray.

"In case you're hungry," she says in explanation.

"Don't you have servants for that?" Regina snaps, her words harsher than necessary. Regina sighs and then lifts a hand, rubbing at the tension in her forehead.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," Elsa admits, "I know that Emma would want me to."

"I'm fine," Regina says shortly, then sighs. "No…No, I'm not okay," Regina admits. "But it doesn't matter. The potion is done. We'll know soon enough if it's worked, but I'm going to need some help getting it down Emma's throat, first."

"You should eat something," Elsa persists.

"Thanks, but I'm really not hungry," Regina argues as she holds up the vial. "Well, we best get to it."

With Elsa's help, she manages to pour the foul concoction down Emma's throat. With a spell, she attempts to draw the rest of the poison out of the wound, and close it. She is only marginally successful.

She doesn't know why she expects the reaction to be immediate, as if Emma's eyes will suddenly spring open and the blonde will insist she's fine and wrestle her way out of bed. But as more and more time passes, Regina realizes that it's just not going to happen.

Regina's head sinks into her hands, as she holds her breath. She can't look at Emma, anymore. It's too painful to see the usually vibrant blonde like this. What if it doesn't work? Regina looks up as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa offers her some tea, and Regina gratefully accepts.

"Thank you," Regina says, but through no fault of her own, the words sound hollow and empty.

"I'm sorry," Elsa says a while later, as silence looms between them. "It should be me lying there," she says, her voice full of a guilt so sincere that Regina felt sympathy for her. "That arrow was meant for me."

"But it's not you lying there, is it?" Regina bites out, but her voice sounds less accusatory than she intends for it to, instead it just sounds altogether defeated.

"I didn't even realize what was happening," Elsa sighed, "Emma apparently noticed something I didn't because she shoved me out of the way just before the arrow struck. Then, all hell broke loose." Regina is silent, speechless as the scenario flashes through her head in a sort of dizzying fury.

"Did you get the guy who did it?" Regina asks.

"Yes," Elsa confirms. "He's in the dungeon."

"I want to see him," Regina requests, but it sounds less like a request and more like a demand.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Elsa hedges.

"Why?" Regina questions, "Are you afraid I'll rip out his heart and crush it?"

"Actually," Elsa confirms, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"He deserves to pay for what he's done," Regina argues.

"And he will," Elsa replies, "Just not in the way you might want him to." This only earns a growl from Regina.

"Regina," Elsa says a moment later, when a heavy silence builds between them. "I need you to understand something. When I asked her to stay and help me unify the kingdom, I never thought that it could end up costing Emma her life," Elsa says morosely, "I never wanted that."

"Well, saving people is what she does," Regina says finally, in response. "She saves people…even Evil Queens who don't deserve it."

"You're not evil, Regina," Elsa protests. And Regina laughs, then.

"If only you knew the things that I fantasized about doing to you when I discovered you were trying to take Emma from me," Regina says in explanation a moment later.

"Wait…" Elsa says in disbelief, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You and Emma," Regina sighs. "You want her to stay here and be your right hand."

"How do you know about that?" Elsa argues.

"I see the way you look at her," Regina speaks calmly, "I…I saw you two at the ball. You kissed her." The last few words hold an undeniable edge to them, and Elsa looks towards Regina. She can see the guardedness, and restraint in the brunette's posture.

"Whoa! Hold on a second. You're jealous…!?" Elsa says as if she's completely bewildered. "You honestly think that I'm trying to take her from you?"

"I…I don't know what to think," Regina admits.

"I assure you. It's not what you think," Elsa says exasperatedly. "Emma and I are close. I won't deny that! But we're not close in the way you think! She…She has feelings for _you_."

"And how do you feel about her exactly?" Regina asks.

"Regina," Elsa sighs, not sure how much she can say to the brunette. "I'm not sure that it's something that I should talk about."

"I…I'm just trying to understand," Regina utters in frustration. "It…It's been eating me apart for days," Regina confesses. "I…I genuinely care about Emma, but I'll happily step aside for you, if it means that she'll be happy."

"Regina, the kiss didn't mean anything. We were both hurt, lonely," Elsa recounts. "And perhaps we'd both had a little too much to drink."

"But what about your relationship with her in Storybrooke?" Regina questions. "I saw how close you became while you were there. It's like she couldn't be without you. Are you really telling me that she feels nothing for you."

"She was scared!" Elsa recounts. "Her magic was raging out of control, and she didn't know how to stop it. She was so devastated by the notion that she had inadvertently hurt Henry that she was willing to risk death to get rid of her magic," Elsa says passionately, through labored breaths. "And I know how that feels… My parents tried to teach me to conceal my magic, to repress it, and it nearly destroyed me. I thought they were scared of me, and I know that Emma felt that way, too. She knew that David and Mary Margaret didn't mean to feel that way, but it doesn't matter…. all that matters is that they did. Emma saw the way they looked at her, and she felt alone…alienated. But I was able to show her that it was okay. I was able to help her realize that her magic made her special, and that she shouldn't conceal or repress it."

"I could have done that," Regina says, her voice strained.

"You could have," Elsa confirms, "But where were you, Regina? Where were you when Emma needed you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Regina finds herself shouting as she suddenly on her feet.

"You know I'm right," Elsa says just as angrily. Regina lets out a growl, but then catches herself and closes her eyes. She slowly counts to ten, taking deep breaths. When she reaches the end, she opens her eyes, and faces the blonde once more.

"I…I may have gotten caught up in my own quest for happiness," Regina concedes. "But I care about, Emma."

"Look," Elsa says as she sits down next to Regina. "I'm not doubting that. And believe me when I say that I understand how easy it is to get caught up in yourself. But…if you ever want to pursue a relationship with Emma, you need to understand that it's a cooperative effort. You need to be there for eachother. And…after this, she's going to need you."

"Damn," Regina says with a laugh, a moment later. "I wanted to hate you, so much, when I thought that you were taking her away from me, but I get what it is that she sees in you. I really do. You're a good person."

"Regina, I promise you…I'm not trying to keep you from Emma!" Elsa promises a moment later, her face flushed in sympathy. "I...I'm trying to tell you that I care about Emma like a sister," Elsa huffs, "A sister. Not anything more, and not anything less."

"A sister," Regina repeats hollowly. "But you already have one."

"And I love Anna more than anything," Elsa offers, "But I love Emma too." Then. "Regina," she says truthfully. "I promise I have no intention of keeping her from you." The expression on Regina's face must betray her feelings of skepticism, because Elsa takes a shuddering breath. "Okay…so I might have intended to before," she admits, "But that was when I thought you broke her heart, and before I realized that you love her."

"I don't love…" Regina started to argue, but then chokes back the rest of her words. They both knew it was a lie, and there was no point in denying it anymore.

"I think it would be foolish of either of us to claim we did not love her," Elsa says softly. "We both want what's best for her. We're both willing to do just about anything to make her happy." Regina nods, happy that they're able to agree on one thing.

"Regina," Elsa says after a building silence, "I think that you should take her home, where she'll be safe."

"Hah!" Regina bursts out, laughs suddenly bubbling up in her throat. "Do you honestly think that Storybrooke is safe? We deal with more villains and magic than the entirety of your whole kingdom."

"And yet, look at what happened to Emma, while she was here." Elsa says sadly.

"Yeah, well," Regina says in reply, "Emma has a knack for attracting trouble. And this time, it might have just done her in."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asks as Regina stands up and approaches Emma's lifeless form.

"The poison should have been purged from her system by now," Regina says in explanation, as she starts unbundling Emma's shoulder to examine the wound. What she finds has her sinking down. "Damnit," Regina hisses as hot tears sting her eyes. "It didn't work."

"What?" Elsa says as she hovers over Regina's shoulder, taking in the sight before her. "Oh, no."

"You're right. I…I need to take her home, to Storybrooke," Regina says finally. "Maybe there's something in my things there that can help her. And Henry needs to be near his mother."

"Are you sure that it's safe to move her?" Elsa asks as Regina starts gently rearranging Emma's posture, as she tries to make the blonde more comfortable.

"Well," Regina says with a resigned sigh, "It's not as if things can get much worse."

"I'll get a box to put her heart in," Elsa says quietly, "And have Anna gather the rest of your things." Regina sighs as she sits down next to Emma. Her hand, once again reaches out to Emma. She leans forwards, her forehead brushing against Emma's. Her nose brushes Emma's and Regina thinks of how easy it would be to close the last inch or so, and brush her lips to Emma's.

"You're not allowed to leave," Regina whispers. "Henry needs you." _I need you_.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. When I first hashed out this chapter, I wrote Regina as being a bit more hostile. But it just didn't feel right. Then, I went back and wrote it again. In the end, I was quite pleased with the Regina's heartfelt conversation with Elsa, and hopefully you are too!**_

_**Please let me know what you think? Reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Dead Inside

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Dead Inside

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators, Eddie and Adam. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit heavy, but I hope you like it anyways. It picks up right after where the last chapter left off. I sort of incorporated some stuff from one of my favorite fantasy novels in this one, so if you see some familiar names, that's probably where it's from!**

* * *

"_I'll get a box to put her heart in," Elsa says quietly, "And have Anna gather the rest of your things." Regina sighs as she sits down next to Emma. Her hand, once again reaches out to Emma. She leans forwards, her forehead brushing against Emma's. Her nose brushes Emma's and Regina thinks of how easy it would be to close the last inch or so, and brush her lips to Emma's._

"_You're not allowed to leave," Regina whispers. "Henry needs you." I need you._

_Anna comes in then, lugging Regina's case. Regina pulls away, her face flushed in embarrassment. Thankfully, Anna is smart enough to keep her mouth shut for once, and departs. _

Regina walks to her case and starts searching for a small vial filled with deep blue liquid. It's a strengthening potion, with a natural pain-reducer. She uncaps it and tips it down Emma's throat. Emma's body wracks with coughs then, and Regina lets out a sigh of relief as Emma's eyes open. Emma gags and winces, and Regina can't blame her. The potion tastes awful. Regina takes sympathy on the blonde with vibrant green eyes, and walks over to the pitcher. She pours some ice-cold water into a glass for Emma. As she feels the coolness of the ice water begin to radiate through its silver confines, she supposes that it must be handy to be a walking popsicle.

Regina quickly walks over to Emma and hands the blonde the glass.

"Here," Regina says with a softness to her voice, "Drink this, dear, but not too quickly. I don't want you to make yourself ill." But it's hard for Emma not to guzzle it when the water passes between her lips and slides over her tongue. Her throat is painfully parched, and Emma winces when she smiles. Sooner than she'd like, Regina is prying the cup away from her. "That's enough for now."

"Ugh," Emma groans and closes her eyes. "For a bit there, I was starting to think I was a goner." Emma swallows. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

"Emma," Regina feels a surge of guilt. She's not sure she has the heart to tell Emma that she couldn't save her.

"Why does it still hurt so much?" Emma almost groans as she rolls her shoulder.

"It's going to take a while for the potion to work," Regina says, "But the pain should get better soon."

"Good," Emma replies as she starts pushing back covers, but keeps one hand holding a sheet to her torso. "Then let's get out of here."

"Emma," Regina says sternly as she tries to push Emma back down against the mattress. "No."

"Regina," Emma says determinedly, "I'm fine."

"No. No you're not," Regina says with a strained edge to her voice.

"Look," Emma sighs, "I just want to go home…and see my family…Then, I want to hug our son, and never let go."

"I'll go get you a clean shirt," Regina says before she departs. As soon as she shuts the door behind her, Regina staggers mid-step as her legs nearly give out beneath her. She's failed Emma in more way than one. The blonde trusted her enough to give her heart to Regina, and Regina can't love her back enough to save her with true love's kiss. Still, if that wasn't despicable enough, she couldn't even get the concoction she'd made to work. It takes a long time for Regina to pull herself together. She wipes away the tears and straightens, feeling her chest tighten in pain briefly. Then she continues her quest for a shirt. Eventually, she manages to find a peasant top, it's made silk and feels comfortable and familiar in Regina's hand.

When Regina, pushes her way into Emma's room, Regina sees Emma wrestling herself to a standing position as a steady stream of crass cuss words flow from her lips.

"You idiot!" Regina says as she rushes over, just in the nick of time. Emma lets out a grunt of surprise as her knees give out. Luckily, Regina's arm has secured Emma against her, keeping her from sinking to the floor. Regina closes her eyes and chokes back a moan, as she relishes the feeling of having Emma pressed flush against her. "You were nearly dead a mere hour ago, and so naturally you thought you could just get up and waltz out of here."

"I just feel a little weak," Emma says, as Regina assists her to a seated position on the bed. "I don't even remember the last time I ate."

"Then I'll get you something to eat," Regina says, "But your ass stays in this bed while I'm gone, am I clear?"

"So bossy!" Emma jests at the brunette, and earns a death glare in return.

When Regina returns fifteen minutes later with a tray, bearing some soup and bread, Emma's willing to admit that it looks indisputably delicious, but then again, she is ravenously hungry.

Emma eats, talking animatedly with her hands as she does. Regina has to bite her tongue in order to keep from making some rather cutting remarks when she notices Emma talking with her mouth full.

She tries to tell herself that she should be happy that Emma is merely up and talking. Emma finds herself feeling restless, as she watches Regina pack up her things, and excuses herself stepping outside. She can't keep the smile from her face as she steps out from under Regina's watchful eyes, feeling liberated.

"Emma," Elsa breathes as she sees the blonde she all but thought she'd lost.

"Hey," Emma says breathlessly.

"It's so good to see you," Elsa says as she rushes forwards and wraps her arms tightly around Emma.

"Oww…Oww…Oww," Emma whimpers quietly, but doesn't let go.

"I'm sorry," Elsa says as she releases her. "I should have asked before hugging you."

"Nonsense," Emma jokes, with a wave of her hand. "I never turn down free hugs."

"Emma, listen I…"

"Don't need to apologize," Emma finishes for her. "I'm the one that jumped in front of you, remember?"

"Still, I…"

"Please, don't worry about it. I swear, everything is fine," Emma says with a smile. "Luckily for us, Regina is one of the good guys now, and she fixed me up as good as new."

"Emma, what are you talking about," Elsa says with a furrowed brow, "Regina told me that…"

"Elsa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emma jumps slightly as the brunette seemingly appears out of nowhere.

"Can it wait?" Elsa asks, "Emma I and were just…"

"It's okay," Emma says with a shrug, "You two go ahead. I have something I need to take care of."

"Fine," Elsa sighs, "Thomas, would you mind accompanying Emma on her errand?"

"Elsa, I'm fine. Really. I don't a babysitter," Emma protests.

"I insist," Elsa says. Emma just sighs and walks from the room, leaving Thomas to trail off after her. She's impressed when he falls into step beside her without missing a beat.

"I…I'm glad you're okay, Emma," Thomas says quietly as they walk briskly down the corridor. "We were all very worried about you."

"I trust you've been keeping your eyes and ears open?" Emma says as they round a corner. Emma watches as Thomas turns his head to make sure that they weren't being followed.

"I have," Thomas assures her.

"Have you discovered anything?" Emma asks worriedly.

"Yes," Thomas confirms Emma's worst fears.

"And?" Emma swallows hard.

"I wish I had better news for you," Thomas replies, causing a shudder to overtake Emma's body. "You were right to be concerned. The corruption runs deep," Thomas elaborates, "It's hard to know who we can trust."

"We have to get Elsa out of the castle," Emma says urgently. "Tonight."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Thomas voices, "She'll never make it out of the castle unseen. She'll likely be killed before she even makes it to the front gates."

"There might be a way," Emma says with a glint in her eyes, "But you're likely not going to like it... and neither is Regina."

"Where are we going?" Thomas asks finally as Emma leads him down an all too familiar dark corridor. "Emma?!"

"What?" Emma asks innocently as she shuts the door to the dungeons heavily behind them.

"You can't be serious!" Thomas hisses as she continues onwards without hesitation. "Emma, Elsa will kill me if she finds out!"

"It's a good thing that neither of us is going to tell her then, isn't it?" Emma challenges.

"Emma," Thomas sighs, as he comes to a stop.

"Look, Thomas, you don't have to go in there with me, if you don't want to," Emma says as she reaches out to touch Thomas's arm. "You know that you don't have anything to prove to me, but…this is something I have to do."

"No," Thomas sighs, "I can't let you go in there by yourself."

"Then…" Emma hedges.

"Don't you ever try to claim that I don't have your back," Thomas says with a sigh. Emma laughs as she gives him a peck on the cheek and head towards the deepest part of the dungeon. She hears Thomas's quickened footfalls, as he hurries to catch up with her.

Emma feels her heart begin to pound as she reaches the final door in the depth of the castle's dungeon. Thomas hands her the key, and she nearly drops it because her hands are shaking so badly. Emma closes her eyes and takes a calming breath before she places the key into the door and turns it. Emma hands the key back to Thomas, who hands her the lantern in return. Before Emma has any sort of a chance to second-guess herself, she pulls open the door and steps inside the cell.

"I smell fear," three chilling words, meet the silence as Emma feels another chill cuts straight through her. Emma ceases to breath as she lifts the lantern and attempts to peer into the dark corner of the room. She hears the faint scraping of chains, but cannot make out the face of the shadow in the corner. Emma jumps back instinctively, as the shadow lunges for her. She hears growling, and the distinct sound of teeth grinding together. Emma gasps, as Thomas pulls her backwards just in the nick of time. As she sees the man's face for the first time, she sees something that she can only describe as less than a man, and more of an animal. His eyes are hollow pits, and his cheeks are sunken. Emma reckons that this man hasn't seen a good meal in a very long time. His eyes are wild, and the way that he snaps his jaws at her, makes him seem more feral. She is suddenly determined not to show this "thing" any fear.

"So you're the man who sought to kill the Queen and plunge the nation into war?" Emma says with an edge to her voice, as she takes a confident step forwards.

"Darkness comes…for you," the man's voice is nearly a whisper, and Emma is stunned as she sees something flicker in his eyes, much like something warring inside of him. Whatever it is, it is clearly fighting to escape.

"Is that so?" Emma says evenly, "Well, I have news for you. You failed in your task. The Queen lives." Emma doesn't flinch as the man strains against the chains holding him.

"And you die," he says just as evenly. Emma gasps a little. She doesn't know why, but this chills her even more than what he's said before.

"No…" Emma replies. "I'm still alive. The arrow didn't kill me."

"You're going to wish it had," he replies with a smile.

"We need to go," Emma feels Thomas's hand close around her arm. "Something is wrong, Emma. We need to leave."

"Just a minute," Emma says to Thomas, gazing in his eyes with determination. And as she peers into his crystal blue eyes, she sees her own fear reflected back at her. Thomas is frightened.

"What sort of poison did you use on the arrow?" Emma questions as she turns to meet the eyes of Elsa's would be assassin. "Who are you? And why did you want to kill the Queen?"

"You're going to wish it had killed you," he says again. Emma feels anger surge up inside of her as he laughs in her face. Thomas can't pull her back in time. Her hand seizes him by the chin and she steps forwards, getting right up in the man's face.

"You listen to me," Emma hisses. "I am not afraid of you, do you hear me? You're just a pathetic man, who couldn't even accomplish one deplorable task. You failed. I win. Now are you going to tell me what poison you used on the arrow, or not?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," the man taunts, his eyes full of lunacy.

"Fine, then tell me…" Emma orders, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am death," the man answers with undeniable clarity. "A lowly gray man sent to do the dark one's bidding."

"The Dark One? You…You work for Gold?" Emma asks incredulously, her voice trembling.

Emma jumps as her question is met with harsh discordant laughter.

"Not that dark one, you fool," he hisses as the laughter dies, "But Ba'alzamon himself."

"So you're death's instrument, you mean," Emma corrects him. "The means by which it is achieved."

"No," he replies. "I am death walking. I steal souls for Ba'alzamon," Emma gulps. Her jaw clenching as she struggles not to show her fear. "I came here to take the soul of a powerful sorceress. And even though I may have failed in my task to take Elsa's soul, I succeeded in taking the soul of someone even more powerful. So, you see, I win…and you lose." Emma suddenly can't breathe. "And it is not the poison that you should worry about, but the source of the metal from which the arrow's tip was forged."

"What are you…?" Emma gasps breathlessly, "What are you talking about?"

"Have the dreams started yet?" he asks. "The fever dreams?" Emma closes her eyes and shivers, recalling the dreams she'd slipped into after being shot with the arrow. "But they aren't just dreams, are they?"

"Emma, what's he talking about?" Thomas hisses, as Emma releases her hold on the man and steps back.

"Ah… So they have, then," the man she thought so crazy a moment ago was suddenly much less so. He knew what was happening to her. He seemed to know everything.

"Where was the metal forged?" Emma says thickly. "Where?! Tell me!"

"You have suffered a fate worse than death, Emma Swan," the man speaks in a quiet whisper that chills her to the bone. "I almost feel sorry for you. But then again, it is my job."

"Please, tell me how to stop it," Emma pleads. "You can still rectify this situation if you don't think I deserve this!"

"It is too late to stop it," he shakes his head. "Your blood has been touched by the metal forged by the shadow. It has tasted your blood, and it thirsts for it. Because of this, your soul will burn in the eternal fire, and you will feel its flames forevermore. There is no escaping for you now." Emma screams as he suddenly lunges forwards, and this time the shackle breaks. He grabs her by the shoulder, exactly where her wound still festers. "Did that witch tell you that she fixed you?" he asks, "See for yourself. She lies…there is no saving you! Your soul belongs to the devil now!"

Emma drops to her knees and screams bloody murder, as she feels excruciating pain seize her right shoulder and arm. And when she looks down, she finds she is quite literally on fire. She sees white flames lick at the skin of her hand, and the fabric covering her forearm. She feels the skin blister, and crack open. Emma can't stop the screams from escaping as Thomas drags her backwards out of the cell, and drops her onto the floor. She can still hear the laughter of the man inside, as he slams the door shut and locks it.

"Put it out!" Emma screams. "Thomas, Please! Ahh, it BURNS!… Please… oh, god, please… THOMAS!"

"Emma! Emma, you need to listen to me!" Thomas shouts over her screams, as he grabs her by the face and forces her to look into his eyes. "Emma, listen to me! He got into your head. There's no fire. Do you hear me? THERE'S NO FIRE!"

Emma nods, though she continues to scream as the pain feels like it's very nearly ripping her apart.

"Emma," Thomas says as he tries to do anything to stop the screaming, "What should I do? Should I get help?"

"N-No!" Emma grits out as she closes her eyes, and chokes back the screams. Instead, she starts swallowing and internalizing the pain. "No, don't d-do that," Emma rolls onto her side, and clumsily tries to get up from the floor. "_Nobody_ can know about this," Emma says as she squeezes her eyes shut, and just tries to even out her breathing.

"Emma, h-he did something to you," Thomas says, "It's like he cursed you or something."

"No," Emma shakes her head. '_I'm already cursed_,' Emma thinks, but does not say out loud. Instead, she says, "I'm just out of sorts because of the trauma from the arrow. That's all this is."

"You sure?" Thomas says. "Because you look like he-" Thomas tells her.

"Don't say it…do not say that word," Emma says with a groan, as she thinks about the visual such a word carries with it. When one thinks of hell, they think of fire, and eternal damnation.

"Hell?" Thomas utters aloud.

"Damnit, Thomas," Emma says with a groan, as she lifts her good hand to her face and scrubs. When her hand falls away, a sigh falls from her lips. "What did I just…"

"See?" he smiles, "It worked. You're calming down already."

"Thomas, you sly little bastard," Emma says with a laugh.

"Seriously though, Emma," Thomas says calmly, "You need to tell someone about what he said to you. I mean…that is some seriously messed up shit."

"Well, of course it was!" Emma replies, "The guy is crazy! You heard what he said…it's a load of crap. All of it! And if I wasn't still so messed up from taking a fucking arrow to the shoulder I wouldn't have let him get in my head like that."

"But that's just it," Thomas says, "What if there's a tiny sliver of truth to what he said?"

"Thomas, listen to me," Emma says as she straightens up, "There's not. All that stuff about burning in eternal fire isn't even original. In my land, that very same theme was put into all sorts of our religious texts, as an example of the punishment that is in store for the worst kinds of people…Godless, people."

"But Elsa and Regina should still know about it, shouldn't they?" Thomas questions. "Obviously, all of this has had some sort of effect on you, and…"

"Thomas," Emma says. "Just stop. Okay?" Emma murmurs tiredly. "Look, I appreciate that you care about me so much, but I…I need you to keep this between us. Please, just keep this secret for me?"

"Why?" Thomas inquires. "We need to know what poison was used…"

"We can still do that without telling Elsa and Regina what just happened," Emma says decidedly. "We just need to find a good alchemist."

"Fine," Thomas says dejectedly.

"I'm going to head back to my room," Emma says as she pushes the last leg of the journey, towards the guest room she'd been put up, so many nights.

"Do you want me to come with?" Thomas inquires, as he fiddles with the grip of the sword on his hip.

"No," Emma shakes her head, "I…I just need a minute to collect myself." Emma tries to force a smile, but instead it comes out as a sort of grimace. "I'll be fine." Thomas nods, and they part ways. He takes a deep breath, seemingly for the first time since he'd stepped foot down into the dungeons with Emma, and groans. He's never felt quite so torn before.

Slowly, Thomas trudges in the direction of Elsa's quarters, his boots thudding heavily on the smooth marble corridor. As he walks slowly, his eyes are drawn to the elaborate tapestries that line the castle walls. When he pushes his way into Elsa's chambers, moments later, he finds himself in the middle of a heated discussion between Elsa and Regina.

"She has a right to know that it didn't work!" Elsa shouts angrily, her face flushed. "What are you going to do, Regina, hide her heart away in your vault and just hope that she never notices? You do realize that someone can't love without their heart, don't you!?"

"Of course I know that!" Regina hisses, as she takes a challenging step forwards. "What kind of person do you think I am?" Thomas gulps as he sees the way that Regina's fists are clenched in a barely contained fury. "I love her, and I'm trying to save her. Forgive me if I didn't have it in me to explain to her my own shortcomings… I was merely trying to spare her feelings and preserve her hope!"

"Calm yourselves!" Thomas can scarcely believe it when he hears his own voice booming throughout the room. He finds himself taking a shuddering breath as he suddenly feels the two women's eyes on him. He feels a spike of pride, however, when he notices the way that both of their jaws are hanging open. "We have a problem," he says seriously, through heavy breaths. His heart is racing, as he reaches up to rake a hand through his hair.

"Thomas?" Elsa looks bewildered. He feels her eyes search his, and he can tell that she feels his unease. "Where's Emma?"

"She needed a minute to collect herself," Thomas informs them. "And it's a good thing, or else I think it's safe to say that the cat would be out of the metaphorical bag. Although, I think it's safe to say that the secret is out anyways."

"What are you talking about?" Regina questions, her voice little more than a sigh.

"I could hear you two screaming from all of the way down the hall," Thomas informs them, dropping his hand back to his side. He feels both women's gazes on him as he starts pacing back and forth. "Listen," Thomas clears his throat as he starts wringing his hands. "I'm about to tell you something, and you have to promise me that you won't shoot the messenger."

Instead, he gets two blank stares in return. "I need your word that you won't flip out," Thomas reiterates, "Or I'm not telling you a thing."

Regina relents, "Very well, Thomas. What is it?"

"Emma and I went down to the dungeons, to see the man that you've been keeping in custody," Thomas reveals, in a timorous voice.

"You did WHAT?" Thomas flinches as Regina's booming voice fills the air around him. He swears that he might have just felt a punch to the gut as well. "Have you lost your freaking mind? How could you let her do such a thing!?"

"Look, Emma didn't tell me what she was planning beforehand," Thomas defends, "Hell, I didn't even figure out what was going on until we got to the dungeons." Then he laughs. "And let's be honest, when Emma has her mind set on something there is nothing that is going to dissuade her."

"Thomas," Elsa's tone is much more friendly, and understanding, "You both could have been hurt… That man is not altogether well. In fact, he's done nothing but spew nonsense ever since his apprehension."

"Well, see, it's good that you say that," Thomas clears his throat, "Because some of the things he said to Emma were just…" Thomas trails off. "He did something to her. He really fracked with her mind, you know? He went on about how he was 'death,' Thomas pauses to put air quotes around the emphasized word, and then continues, "and how Emma was marked with a fate _worse_ than death…" Thomas swallows, and turns to Elsa. "He…He said that he wasn't here to kill you exactly…but rather, was here to steal the soul of a powerful witch. He said that because Emma took your place, that her soul would burn forever in eternal fire…like she is cursed to live the rest of her life in hell."

"He what?" Thomas' gaze swiveled to where Regina's voice sounded uncharacteristically small for the brunette woman. He was even more surprised when he saw how much she'd blanched in the space of a few seconds.

"He said that Emma would burn," Thomas repeats. "Emma kept asking about the poison he used on the arrow, but he claimed that it wasn't poison."

"Then he's lying," Regina says tightly. "I saw the wound, and the only thing that could possibly explain the things I saw, is poison."

"I know," Thomas nods. "But he told us that we shouldn't worry about the poison, but rather, that we should worry about where the arrow was forged."

"I need to see that arrow," Regina says to Elsa. "You saved it, right?"

"Yeah," Elsa nods. "Come with me," Elsa says urgently. Regina nods and follows close behind. Thomas trails off briskly after them. Elsa leads her to her own chambers, where Emma's wounds were tended. Regina swallows hard as Elsa opens the cabinet and pulls out a bundle wrapped in cloth. Elsa walks over to Regina and hands her the bundle.

With trembling hands, Regina sets it on the table and starts unwrapping it. The arrow is in two pieces, the fletching composing one piece, and the arrowhead composing much of the other. The arrow tip is black as night, and is made from a metal Regina wishes she did not recognize. She's only seen it in books before, and had always hoped that she would never see it in person. She reaches out to pick up the tip of the arrow, but stops as Thomas' hand latches onto her wrist, and pulls it away.

"Careful. You don't want to do that," Thomas tells her. "You've seen firsthand what that can do."

"It can't be," Regina mutters, with tears building in her eyes. She's torn between what to do now.

"Don't… Don't touch it," Thomas says. "The metal is tainted…" Then. "He made it sound like once it touches blood, it's all over. If you cut yourself on that…"

"I've never heard or seen anything like this before," Elsa says quietly.

"That's because it's a myth," Regina whispers. "Metal forged by the shadow. The metal is supposedly forged in the iciest depths of Thakan'dar. It is made at the expense of human souls. It's…meant to sever someone's soul from their body." Regina's voice quavers, as she squeezes her eyes shut. She can't stop a single tear from escaping, and dripping down onto the metal. She opens her eyes once more as she hears it sizzle on the metal, as if the black metal is still super heated. "I have never seen such magic before in all of my years. Someone clearly wanted you to suffer."

"Are you saying that he was telling the truth?" Elsa questions. "Emma's soul has been severed from her body?"

"I…I don't know," Regina replies. "I pulled her heart from her body before the affected blood could touch it, but in the end, it may not matter." Regina takes a step backwards, from the arrow, and turns, "Please excuse me, I need a moment," Regina says as she turns away and rushes from the room. Regina manages to hold herself together until she reaches the end of the corridor. It is then that her knees threaten to give out. Regina throws out her hand, and catches herself on the wall as the first sob escapes.

* * *

_**A/N: My heart really goes out to Regina in this one! Please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Also, as just a little bit of a teaser of what's to come, you can expect a very irate Regina, and a confrontation with Emma about keeping secrets in the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update just as soon as I can!**_


	9. United We Stand

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

United We Stand

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I apologize for the delay, but I've been traveling and it's been kind of hard to write and edit on the go. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Across the castle, Emma is wrestling with her emotions as well. She can't help but wince, as she pulls at the hemline of the thin cotton fabric she'd put on several hours ago after Regina had given it to her. Slowly, Emma pulls the fabric upwards, ignoring the sharp and burning pain in her shoulder. She gasps in pain, as she tugs at the torn, traumatized muscles. Finally, she stops breathing, opting to hold her breath as she lifts her arms above her shoulders, and wrestles her arms out of the fabric.

Emma drops the cotton fabric onto the bed behind her. Gingerly, she reaches up to unwrap the bandage from her shoulder. She's bracing herself for what she'll find. But somehow, a part of her already thinks she knows.

Emma bites her lip, as she unwraps the last layer of bandages, and pulls it away from her skin. For a long moment, Emma's heart just stops. She can't stop staring at the lines that now mar her otherwise pale skin.

The man in the dungeons had been telling the truth. She can see that now. Regina hadn't been able to fix her. And to be honest, she wasn't sure that anybody could.

One thing is clear, the wound has opened up again, and Emma can see the black lines have continued to spread, from the original source of the wound outwards. Black lines now trace where the veins in her arm and shoulder, once were. Emma swallows thickly, and exhales.

"Damnit," Emma curses, as she prods around the wound with the tips of her fingers. With her right hand, Emma searches for the switchblade in her pocket. With a little bit of effort she manages to clumsily pull out the blade, and flips it open. She examines it with scrutiny, and with a bit of a reluctant sigh, Emma is forced to admit that it will do. Slowly Emma picks up the bottle of alcohol and inverts it over the blade. She watches as the alcohol flows from the cap, and drizzles over the blade effectively sterilizing it. Emma turns the blade, making sure that the alcohol has coated it. Then, she wipes the blade on her pants, and determinedly strides over to the fire where she dips the blade into the flames and embers of the fire. Her muscles twitch uncomfortably as she suddenly feels the raw heat of the fire on her skin.

"I guess I should get used to this feeling," Emma murmurs with a dejected sigh. She waits until the blade starts to glow a bright orange, and then pulls it out of the fire. It's a sign that the metal itself is red hot. Emma walks over to grab a leather belt from her wardrobe, and walks back over to the mirror. Emma places the leather in her mouth and bites down on it. She lets the blade trade hands, and slowly lifts the super-heated blade towards the open wound of her shoulder. She forces herself to feel detachment from the person staring back at her in the mirror before she ultimately presses the blade down on her skin.

"AHH," Emma screams as she feels the searing pain of the blade and hunches over. She's not even aware the door has opened until Thomas steps into the room.

"Holy shit!" Thomas shouts. "Are you bloody mad?!" Emma spits out the leather from her mouth.

"Are you?!" She hisses back with a fire in her emerald green eyes, "Now shut up and close the damned door behind you before someone sees!" Thomas instinctively slams the door shut behind him and rushes over. Emma still has a look of pain on her features. "Fuck," Emma groans. "I'm not going to be able to reach the one in the back," Emma grits out. "You're going to have to do it for me."

"Emma, you can't be serious," Thomas says sadly. "I'm not…I can't… I can't hurt you," he stutters.

"Thomas," Emma whines, "You're going to have to get over this chivalrous streak that you seem to be stuck in." Emma holds out the knife for Thomas to take, but he makes no move towards it. "The wound has opened up again and I need to cauterize it. Please…I wouldn't ask for your help, if I didn't really need it."

"Emma," Thomas groans, "You really want _me_ to press a superheated blade to your skin." Thomas shakes his head in denial.

"Fine," Emma says as she turns back to the mirror, "I guess that I'll just have to do it myself, then." Then. "Now if you'd be so kind as to see yourself out." Emma suggests as she levitates the knife with her magic. It wavers in the air, as she wills it along.

"Oh, you cannot be serious!" Thomas exclaims.

"On the contrary," Emma replies, "I'm completely serious."

"You're liable to screw yourself up even worse if you do that!" Thomas protests, "Now give it here." Emma smiles widely in victory as he snatches the blade from the air. "You know, I'm not quite sure if I'm ever going to get used to the idea of you being a…a…"

"Channeler," Emma says as she carefully lifts her hair away from the wound.

"Yeah," Thomas confirms.

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing, Thomas?" Emma asks as he meets her gaze in the mirror. "It just means that I'm capable of performing magical acts. It's not like I'm dangerous…or malicious."

"It's… not a bad thing, I guess," Thomas clears his throat.

"No, it's really not," Emma confirms. "I'm not going to use my magic to hurt anyone, Thomas. In fact, I never have, and I probably never will."

"What does that mean?" Thomas asks her candidly. "You hesitated."

"It's just that it's my job to protect others," Emma says truthfully, "And I'm afraid that the day might come when I have to do harm in order to keep someone else I care about safe."

Thomas nods.

"But you shouldn't fear me…or people like me."

"I know," Thomas replies, "It's just… In this realm, people who can use magic have been feared more than they have been revered." Emma looks away. "But, Emma, I want you to know that I do trust you. I…I care about you. We've grown close these past few weeks."

"We have," Emma confirms, "And I want you to know… that I trust you too, Thomas."

"You should know," Thomas clears his throat, "I…I did something, and I rather think you will be unhappy with me for it."

"What did you do?" Emma's eyes flash, as she looks back to the mirror. She's aware of the way that his eyes are fixated on the wound. She can tell that he's trying to gather up enough courage to take the knife's edge to it. "It's okay, Thomas. It won't hurt me that much, I promise." Thomas takes a deep breath, as Emma places the leather belt between her upper and lower teeth, and bites down hard on it, keeping tension between her maxilla and mandible.

"I told Elsa and Regina that we went down in the dungeons," Thomas tells her right before he presses the edge of the heated knife down onto her flesh.

"Augh," Emma grunts, as she protests, both at what Thomas has told her, and the resulting pain from the knife. "Yugh digh wha?" Emma tries to speak with the leather still in her mouth.

"I know…I know," Thomas says. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I don't like keeping secrets, and I thought that they should know." Emma closes her eyes as he pulls back the blade and sets it down next to the basin. "I would understand if this hurts our relationship, Emma, but I truly hope that in time you will come to understand that Elsa, Regina, and I are on the same side. The fact is, we all care about you, Emma." Then he adds in a whisper, "Some more than others…" She feels his lingering touch on her forearm as he turns to leave. "I'll be outside if you need anything." But before he even makes it to the door, someone else is knocking. Emma spits out the leather belt, and sets it down next to the knife.

"Wait," Emma voices, catching Thomas half-ways across the room. "Please help me with the bandages before you go." Thomas nods, grabs a fresh roll of bandages from next to the basin. He quickly wipes the area down, with a wet cloth and some water from the basin. Emma bites down hard on her lip, drawing blood, as the cloth meets the already sensitive and raw skin. He makes quick work of wrapping her shoulder with the bandages as another knock sounds at the door.

"Emma?" Regina's voice is muffled from the other side of the door. "Emma, are you okay? I heard screaming."

Emma feels a bit of panic as Regina starts pushing the door open. Instinctively, Emma grabs the shirt from the bed and lifts it to her chest, shielding herself from view.

"Emma?" Regina's voice is tense as the brunette's eyes fall on Thomas and his busy hands.

"Sorry, Regina," Emma apologizes, her mouth suddenly dry. "Thomas was just helping me replace my bandages."

"You know," Regina says casually, "I could have done that. All you need to do is ask, Emma."

"It's bad enough that you had to see me like this, once already," Emma says with a shake of her head.

"But you don't mind if Thomas sees you like this?" Regina inquires, with a quirk of her brow, "Interesting…"

"And I think that would be my cue to leave," Thomas says with a nervous laugh, "You're all set, Emma." Emma nods.

"Thank you, Thomas," Emma says as he flees from the room.

As the door shuts, Emma lets out a nervous laugh. "I think you scared him off, Regina." Emma informs her as she turns away from Regina, and sets about pulling her cotton shirt over her head, with careful, practiced movements. When she turns back around, however, the smile on her face quickly falls as she finds Regina's expression disconcerting.

"He's not the one who should be frightened," Regina says angrily, as she strides towards Emma, or should I say… glides? It's one hell of an illusion and it makes Emma a little bit dizzy, if she's being honest. Emma takes a step backwards, noticing the look of barely contained fury in Regina's eyes.

"Now…L-Listen, Regina," Emma stutters, "There's no need to be upset. I-I can explain."

"Alright, then, She-riff," Regina orders with an undeniable edge to her voice, "Explain it to me."

"I knew that Elsa wouldn't let you in there, because she was afraid you might try something," Emma begins, in a brisk but somewhat rambling pace, "But I also knew that he'd never say anything to Elsa because her disposition is not really threatening enough." Emma clears her throat. "But me? Well, I figured that I fall somewhere in the middle. So, I decided to put all of my experience to good use. I can be stern without being overly threatening."

"You went to see the man who shot the arrow that nearly killed you," Regina says, "Are you daft?" Regina exhales shakily. "Or…what… did you just think that you'd go down there and ask him to finish the job?" Regina mutters, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"For god's sake, Regina," Emma retorts. "I went down there to talk to him. I wanted him to know that he failed, and I wanted to see what kind of response I got when I told him." Regina opens her mouth to offer some sort of berating reply, but Emma holds up her hand, effectively silencing her.

"It worked. I got him to admit everything. Elsa was definitely his target, and he wasn't happy to find out that someone else had taken the arrow."

"Did you tell him it was you?" Regina questions Emma, with a twitch of the muscles in her temple, as her jaw clenches.

"I didn't have to," Emma shakes her head. "He knew somehow… Hell, I think from the moment I stepped into the cell, he knew what happened to me."

Emma winces as Regina seizes her by the jaw.

"You are such an idiot," Regina hisses, "Do you realize that you could have gotten yourself killed?"

"Thomas was there with me," Emma defends, "He wouldn't have let anything happen to me!"

"Oh, yeah," Regina scoffs, "Because I'm sure that your precious bodyguard would be able to defend you against blood magic!"

"Damnit, Regina!" Emma shouts, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"You were told not to go in there, and you freaking _DID IT ANYWAY_!" Regina says angrily. "You want to know what I want from you? I want you to do what you are told _FOR ONCE_! I need you to start listening before it _GETS YOU KILLED_!"

"He wasn't supposed to tell you!" Emma yells back at Regina, and subsequently flinches when Regina punches the mirror behind Emma's head with her other hand, shattering it.

"That's your defense?!" Regina says incredulously.

"Damn it, Regina!" Emma says, her voice mixed with frustration and vexation. "I did what was necessary. Why do you even care if I get myself killed?"

"Stop it," Regina says with a hitch in her voice. Emma can see that Regina is visibly shaking.

"What is it that you said about me?" Emma questions aloud.

"That you let your heart rule your words and your actions, even when it's downright stupid?" Regina suggests warningly.

"Regina," Emma's voice is strained. "Despite what you might think, my actions were not intended to cause you distress. I just needed answers. Can't you understand that?"

"I'm trying to understand, Emma," Regina says emotionally. "But all I can feel about this whole situation is anger." Regina sighs. "We can't afford to keep secrets. We're in this together now, and if we keep secrets they'll likely destroy us from the inside out."

"Look, I'm getting kind of tired," Emma, says rather evasively, effectively shattering Regina's heart. "Do you think you can save some of your anger for later? Because I'd really like to get some sleep."

"Emma," Regina sighs, "Please don't shut me out. Not like this." Then. "At least tell me what I can do to help."

"You want to know what I want?" Emma clarifies as she gropes for the knife with her hand. With a surge of triumph Emma grasps the knife and holds it up for Regina. "Here! Take it. Finish the job," Emma instructs her. "It shouldn't take much. The arrow left me weak. Please, just spare me from the rest of this unpleasantness."

"You can't be serious," Regina whispers. "You've never taken the easy way out…not once, in all the time that I've known you. And now you're asking me to do this?"

"I…" Emma swallows, "I'm just desperate. Look, Regina, if Thomas truly told you about what that man said… then you also know that you would be doing me a favor, if you just kill me now."

"Emma," Regina's voice is tight with emotion, "I…I can't."

"Please," Emma begs.

"I…I know what you must be feeling right now," Regina says softly, "But I'm telling you there has to be another way. I can't do what you're asking. I'm sorry."

Emma can feel Regina's labored breaths on her face. She can feel the brunette's fingers grasping her jaw with such intensity that she's sure there will be bruises. Emma watches as several tears finally escape and cascade down Regina's cheeks.

"So," Emma sniffles. "How much did he tell you exactly?"

"Everything," Regina says hoarsely. "I know everything."

"Regina," Emma says breathlessly. "He never should have told you."

"Why?" Regina counters, her voice barely more than a broken whisper.

"Because you were better off not knowing!" Emma says passionately. Regina swallows thickly as she watches Emma's eyes mist over with tears.

"Because you think it's your responsibility to bear it alone?!" Regina's eyes flash. "Damn it, Emma. I have a right to know!"

"Why?" Emma challenges, "What gives you any right to know?"

"Because you're my friend!" Regina's voice quavers. "I care about you! _That's_ why I have a right to know! You need help, Emma. You can't do this all on your own."

"Does it make you feel any better?" Emma asks. "To know that your friend is only a shell of what she once was?"

"Emma, I promise that we'll find a way to fix this somehow. We will!" Regina says determinedly. "I can't believe that this is what fate has in store for you. I…I refuse to accept it."

"I have no _soul_," Emma whimpers as she clings to Regina's touch, "That's what he tried to tell me."

"No. That's not possible!" Regina whispers as she wraps her arms around the blonde. "It's not possible, Emma."

"It is," Emma confirms. "That's exactly what he suggested." Regina closes her eyes and buries her face in the crook between Emma's left shoulder and her neck, and just breathes in Emma's scent. "I…I don't know what's happening to me, but I…I _feel_ different."

"Emma, I'm right here," Regina responds, squeezing her arms tighter around Emma as if to make a point.

"Every time I close my eyes, I feel myself being pulled away," Emma whispers. "And it's getting worse."

"Emma," Regina murmurs as she nuzzles the blonde's neck. She feels Emma's breath hitch as her lips brush the heated skin of Emma's neck. "I'm telling you that what he told you is wrong!" Regina says.

"How?" Emma says thickly. "How do you know?" Regina pulls back and manipulates Emma's gaze so that it meets her own.

"Because I'm looking into your eyes right now, and I see the same woman I met all of those years ago, a woman that I've grown to care about and came to see as family." Regina answers just as thickly, her eyes shimmering. "You're exactly who you have always been, Emma. You're strong, you're brave, and you're pure. There is goodness in your heart."

"But I _feel_ different," Emma weeps.

"Look at me," Regina orders, "You've always been able to tell when you're being lied to. So, you tell me… am I lying to you? Or am I telling the truth?"

"I don't know," Emma whispers. Regina watches helplessly as Emma's eyes glaze over, and she feels Emma's weight suddenly tug her down. However, before the blonde becomes too much of a burden, Emma seems to come back to herself.

"It's happening…" Emma says hoarsely. "I…I'm trying, but I can't stop it…"

"Emma?" Regina starts to feel alarmed. "Emma, look at me. I've got you… I've got you now. It's all going to be okay. Just stay here with me."

Emma just closes her eyes and leans forwards, her weight sinking even more as she whispers, "I'm not strong enough… I'm sorry."

"Emma?" Regina asks as she feels Emma slacken against her. Emma's weight suddenly lurches towards the ground. It takes all of Regina's strength to keep Emma from sinking to the floor. Carefully, she lifts Emma into her arms and carries the blonde to the bed. With straining muscles she carefully lowers Emma to the bed.

"Emma?" Regina's voice cracks as she starts trying to revive the blonde. "Don't do this to me, Emma. Please, come back."

* * *

For the next twelve hours, Regina tries everything that she can possibly think of to revive Emma. Only all of her efforts are wasted. She fears that Emma is lost to her, and has been plunged into some sort of a sleeping curse.

When Regina finally reaches the end of her rope, she finds herself storming down to the dungeon, with magic coursing through her body, as she prepares to strike in retaliation. She wants revenge for what the archer did to Emma.

"What did you do to her!?" Regina's voice rages, as a door slams open in the depths of the dungeons. "She won't wake! I've tried everything I can think of, and I can't get her to respond to me at all!"

"Ahh," Regina hears a rattling voice speak from the shadows. "So you finally decided to make an appearance, did you? You know I expected a little more of a dazzling entrance from the Evil Queen."

"What have you done to her!?" Regina repeats as she charges into the shadows. Regina growls as a fireball springs to life in her hands. As if to make a point, she aims the fireball at the wall a mere foot from the man's head. She has to admit she's slightly impressed when the man doesn't even flinch as the fireball explodes right next to his head.

With magic, she seizes the man by the neck and throws the man backwards into the wall. Dirt, and dust are subsequently kicked up into the air as the man slides down the wall to the floor. Regina notes that he is grimacing slightly. He is in pain. 'Good,' she thinks with satisfaction.

"You seem to be trying awfully hard to make me to fear you," he says as he slowly climbs back to his feet. Regina can hear the chains scrape against the floor during his efforts. "But I do not… You think you are powerful, Queen, but your magical capabilities pale in comparison to my master."

"You should not underestimate me," Regina utters with a biting edge to her voice. "Nobody harms the people I care about and gets away with it." Regina hisses. "Now I demand for you to tell me what you did to her!"

"You love her," the disheveled man says as he takes a daring step forwards. Regina ceases to breathe as she feels his eyes rake over her, analyzing her every move.

"What I feel for Miss Swan is none of your business," Regina snaps. "Now tell me how to get her back. Tell me how to make her wake!"

"Oh, don't you worry. She'll wake," he says with a hint of a laugh. "But I cannot promise that she will be the same person she was before she was pulled into the shadow."

"What…" Regina suddenly feels as if someone has punched her in the stomach, "What do you mean?"

"The shadow does horrible things to one's spirit," the man says mysteriously. "It changes you…. Emma will witness horrors that you can't even imagine. Hell, she's probably living through them right now. It will break her before the day is done."

"You're boasting," Regina said tightly.

"But it does not make my words any less true," he replies. "Just wait."

"What… What is this place you speak of? Where has she gone?" Regina questions.

"I could tell you everything, but you would still not comprehend," he answers.

"Try me," Regina challenges, her voice filled with anger and frustration.

"Emma has effectively been split in two," he says calmly. "Her soul belongs to Ba'alzamon…but well…her body and mind still cling to his life. For now, her consciousness will be pulled between this world and that one, but eventually, someday soon, her mind and body will be conquered and she will be pulled into the deepest depths of…."

"You underestimate Emma Swan," Regina cuts him off. "She will never give up to you."

"Wait by her side. She will awaken, and you will know her pain." He sneers. "Then you will see just how wrong you are."

Regina can't breathe as she paces back and forth, back and forth, at the foot of Emma's bed. Every so often so can see Emma's muscles tighten. She can hear the whimpers as they pass through blonde lips. Each time this happens, Regina feels herself pulled to the blonde. It's hard for her to wait. It seems like time has stopped altogether, and Regina just wants to see Emma's eyes open once more. She wants to know that the woman she cares about will be okay.

"Emma?" Regina whispers as she brushes several errant, damp strands away from Emma's face. Regina watches Emma's expression furrow, and thinks that Emma might be waking. "Emma, it's me," Regina murmurs softly. Emma's breathing is getting faster, and faster. Her hand on Emma's stomach can feel the muscles tightening, and coiling.

"You need to wake up now," Regina says calmly. "Emma, Please wake up!"

Regina jumps back as Emma's eyes are suddenly open wide. Emma scrambles backwards on the bed, pressing up against the headboard in alarm, as if having her back against something solid will protect her. Emma's eyes are still glazed over, but she's much more cognizant of her surroundings than she was before slipped into the coma.

"Emma?" Regina says tentatively as she offers Emma her hand. Emma merely gazes at Regina's gesture with a look of skepticism. Regina tries to hide the feeling of rejection she feels at Emma's refusal. "Emma, hey, it's okay. It's me, Regina."

"Regina," Emma whispers, between heaving breaths. Regina's brow furrows, as she takes in Emma's expression. Something is terribly wrong.

"Emma," Regina speaks warmly as she sits down on the bed, hoping that her posture will be a little less threatening to the blonde. "Emma, you need to talk to me. Please tell me what's going on… I want to help."

"You can't help me," Emma whispers as she pulls her knees to her chest, and rocks back and forth. "Nobody can."

"Emma, dear," Regina finds her voice and scoots a little closer to Emma. "I'm still here. See? I'm not going anywhere." Regina reaches out for Emma's hand and the blonde screams in alarm. Emma is suddenly trying but failing to meld into the headboard of the bed.

"No!" Emma throws up her hands. "Don't touch me."

"Okay, Emma," Regina lifts her hands up in the air in a placating gesture. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to. But I'm just worried about you. I…I want to protect you from whatever is haunting you."

"You'd never understand," Emma whispers, "Everything felt so _real_… It… God, it _was_ real…all of it."

"Emma," Regina feels her throat start to burn as she sees Emma's eyes well with tears. The blonde is suddenly so vulnerable and it kills Regina to see her this way. If spending only a few hours in this other place did this to Emma, then Regina is terrified to think of what more exposure will do to the woman she loves. "Emma, listen to me," Regina pleads. "You're safe now, and I…I promise that I'll keep you safe."

"Emma, Please," Regina says thickly. "Look at me. Look in my eyes. I'm not here to hurt you. I want to keep you safe. Please…let me." Emma does as she's told, and meets Regina's eyes.

"I…I don't know who I am anymore," Emma whispers.

"No," Regina shakes her head, rejecting Emma's statement outright, "You're the same person you were before, Emma."

"I…I'm terrified," Emma confesses. "Regina, please…help me."

Regina surges forwards and, wraps her arms around Emma in a tight embrace, as the first sob escapes Emma's throat. Regina feels Emma's pain as the blonde cries into Regina's shoulder, clinging to Regina's body for comfort. Regina merely closes her eyes and whispers sweet reassurances as she breathes Emma in. Gently, Regina begins to rub soothing circles on Emma's back.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispers between sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Regina murmurs softly, "it's okay, Emma. None…none of this is your fault."

"It was horrible," Emma's voice cracks harshly on the words, "It was like living inside one of my worst nightmares. But I couldn't wake up. I…I can't ever go back there. Not ever. Please…Please, help me, Regina."

"You don't even need to ask," Regina says thickly. "I promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to help you, Emma. I want to help."

"Th-Thank you," Emma hiccups between sobs as her tears begin to stop.

"You don't owe me anything, Emma," Regina says as she presses a kiss to Emma's temple. "You're my friend. I'd do anything to help you."

* * *

_**A/N: More to come soon, I promise! Please hit the review button and let me know what you think! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Run Girl, Run

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Run Girl Run

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter in this saga! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Emma can't keep herself from fidgeting as she waits anxiously for Elsa and Regina to arrive to the throne room. Emma can feel her heart pound, as her knee bounces up and down. It's a little amusing to Emma given the fact that her heart was no longer in her body. But no matter, it seems that her heart is able to pick up on her nervousness…even from a distance. Emma's pent up nervousness seems to be begging to be let out. Emma lets out an uneasy breath, blowing a strand out of her face, from the corner of her mouth.

"This is going to be a disaster," Emma announces to the other three people in the room, "I'm not even sure why we're doing this. They're not going to stand for it."

The only thing that seems to calm her any is when Thomas reaches over and places his hand over hers. He gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be okay, Emma," he tries to reassure her. "At the very least we'll make them hear us out. They owe us that much."

"They're not going to like what I have to say," Emma says knowingly. "Hell, Regina is going to be pissed."

"After the sacrifice you made," Thomas sighs. "They owe it to you to listen. They don't have to like what we have to say, but…it needs to be said, Emma. Things in the castle are imploding, and if any of us are going to get out, it has to be today…"

Emma jumps, as the door slams open. Regina and Elsa stride towards them side by side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Regina snaps. "You summoned us, your majesty?" Regina gives a mocking curtsy as she comes to a stop in front of Emma. Emma feels a heat overtake her cheeks, and jumps to her feet.

"I apologize for this," Emma says preemptively, "But we needed to talk to you in a place we wouldn't be overheard."

"Is this an intervention?" Elsa asks calmly, her brows furrowing.

"Please, Elsa," Anna says pleadingly as she steps forwards. Kristoff holds on to her hand tightly in his. "Listen to what we have to say."

"Let me guess," Elsa says with an undeniable edge to her voice. "You want me to concede defeat, give up the throne, and go back to Storybrooke."

Emma's jaw falls open in surprise. Were they really all that transparent?

"Elsa," Emma sighs.

"I'm not leaving," Elsa says stubbornly. "That would only be giving Hans exactly what he wants. I will _NOT_ abandon the people of Arendelle!"

"Emma sacrificed herself for you!" Thomas shouts angrily. Emma feels a fair amount of shock at the anger in his voice. Before she can stop him, he is suddenly on his feet, and stalking towards the Queen. "Do you really mean to tell that you're prepared to make Emma's sacrifice all for nothing?!"

"Thomas," Emma says softly as she quickly surges forwards, and places a gentle touch on his shoulder. "Thomas," she implores him, as she turns him around to face her, "It's okay." Emma speaks to him, as she frames his face in her hands and gazes deeply into his striking cerulean blue eyes.

"You gave up your soul for her," he says with tears in his eyes, "Your _soul_, Emma." It hits Emma hard the way his voice cracks on those several words.

"Everybody needs to just calm down," Emma says quietly as her hands fall away.

Emma swallows thickly as she notices the way Regina is looking at her. It is as if the brunette feels betrayed by Emma, or envies Emma's close relationship with Thomas. Apparently there is a need to talk to Regina about her relationship with Thomas, because it is easy to misinterpret. But Emma only cares about Thomas like a brother.

"Emma," Elsa sighs, "I can't abandon the people of Arendelle now. Not now."

"They will see you killed, Elsa," Emma says as she meets her friend's eyes. "Thomas' eyes and ears suggest there is another assassination plot afoot. We can stay here and try to prevent it, but I can count the number of people on my two hands that you can truly trust. Corruption in the Queen's Guard runs deep."

"Please, Elsa," Anna says quietly. "Let's retreat and regroup. I promise you. I'm not asking you to give up the fight completely. But we need time to gather the proper forces at our back before we can fight back."

"What are your thoughts, Kristoff?" Elsa inquires.

"I stand with the three of them, my Queen," Kristoff says with an accompanying nod.

"Very well," Elsa nods. "What point is there in resisting? I have a feeling I'd only be prolonging the inevitable. If I die, then we truly lose the fight and Hans wins. But you should all know, I'm not happy about this."

Emma lets out a sigh of relief. And she feels the collective sense of relief palpable in the air.

"Good," Emma smiles. "Which brings us to the second half of the discussion."

"Which is?" Regina questions.

"Getting Elsa out of the castle," Emma says quietly. "Regina, I don't think I have to tell you how your services are needed."

"Excuse me?" Regina asks in confusion.

"Given that we can only trust a handful of the Queen's Guard," Thomas elaborates, "The chances of Elsa making it from here to the gate are extremely small. You are going to need to teleport her out of the castle, and back to the portal."

"No," Regina shakes her head. "I'm not leaving Emma behind."

"You won't be. We'll meet you at the portal in three days time," Emma voices confidently. "We've already secured horses in the stables. And if it comes to any fighting, Thomas and I can protect Anna and Kristoff."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me," Regina spits as she glares at Emma. "I said that I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Regina," Emma groans.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Regina says angrily. "You were on the brink of death two days ago. And now you think that you're ready to fight?"

"I feel much better," Emma argues. "I can handle this, Regina."

"I made a promise to Henry, Emma!" Regina says passionately, "I made a promise that I would bring you back! Not that I would bring Elsa back in your place!"

"And I promise you that I will help you keep that promise," Emma says obdurately. "We'll see you in three days time. And I'd say that you could come back for us, but Elsa will need protection. And your magic isn't strong enough to transport all of us. Someone has to protect Anna and Kristoff."

"I really hate you right now," Regina says with a rare vulnerability in her eyes. Emma notices how Regina's eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

"I know," Emma replies.

* * *

It is several minutes later, in Elsa's bedchamber, that everyone says they're temporary goodbyes. Emma feels a fair amount of shock as Regina pulls her into a tight embrace, and buries her face in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Promise me that you'll be safe," Regina orders her. Emma closes her eyes, her breath hitching as she feels Regina's lips graze the skin of her neck. "Promise me that you'll be there in three days time."

"I promise, Regina," Emma says honestly as she pulls back to gaze into Regina's doe-like brown eyes. "I promise that I'll be right behind you. Everything will be fine."

Emma stops breathing as she realizes, for the first time, that Regina is only inches away from her now. For some reason, the woman's close proximity has Emma's heart racing out of control in her chest. She feels the pounding of her heart as acutely as if it were really in her chest beating against her ribcage. Emma silently wonders if she affects the brunette in the same way. They're close enough to each other that they are breathing the same air. Emma closes her eyes as she finally gives in and breathes in the delicate scent of Regina's perfume. It smells like apples, and it is just so intoxicating. Emma suddenly feels the overwhelming need to find out if the older woman tastes as sweet as she smells. With her eyes closed, Emma allows herself to focus completely on her other senses. She can feel the Queen's warm exhalation against her cheek, and the electricity in the older woman's touch.

"It's time," Anna says quietly as she releases Elsa from a crushing embrace. "Be safe, you two."

Emma's eyes flicker open to see Regina looking back at her with such intensity; she's not sure how she hasn't caught on fire. Regina feels her body start to come alive, as her desire continues raging out of control. Quickly, Regina's grip loosens on Emma's wrists as the short-haired brunette allows herself to become distracted by other things. She too, finds Emma to be completely intoxicating.

Reluctantly, Emma lets go of Regina completely. She tries to ignore the pang of regret she feels as she does so.

"I'm not going to say goodbye," Emma whispers softly. "Instead, I'm just gonna say that I'll see you again soon."

"Wait," Regina says urgently, as she latches onto Emma's left wrist.

"What?"

Regina, in a fit of boldness that is quite rare, even for her, reaches out for Emma. Her palm slides over the blonde's high cheek bone. With a smile, she allows her thumb to glide over Emma's strong cheekbone. From there, Regina's hand ghosts over the blonde's ear and settles in Emma's soft, wavy, bright blonde hair. Emma moans softly as Regina's hand applies sudden pressure to the back of Emma's neck, and the brunette's fingers start to play with the strands of hair at the nape of Emma's neck. Emma's eyes inadvertently dart down to Regina's lips, as the older woman's tongue darts out to moisten her lips. Emma's eyes fixate on the brunette's glistening lips for a time, before flicking back up to Regina's chestnut brown eyes. Emma swears that she could never get tired of looking into Regina's eyes.

Emma's eyes flutter closed as Regina moves the last couple of inches, and Emma feels the gentle pressure of soft, pliant lips against her own. It instantly feels like heaven. Noses brush together as the kiss quickly deepens. Emma's hands reach up to rest on Regina's shoulders, before ultimately slipping into the brunette's shoulder length brown hair. Silken strands ran through her fingers, as Emma tries to keep some sort of hold on the invaluable woman who is kissing her. Emma's lips part a small fraction as Regina teasingly runs her tongue along the edge of the blonde's lower lip, seeking entrance. The younger woman can't help but let out a long moan as Regina's tongue slips inside the warm cavern of Emma's mouth in order to mate with its counterpart.

Emma is not above admitting that she never wants it to end.

Regina's chest feels tight as she ceases breathing in favor of lengthening what she considers to be a most perfect kiss. It is easily the best kiss that she's ever shared with anyone. And for that very same reason, Regina is terrified. She can't help but feel as if she's in serious trouble. The intensity of her feelings for the woman in front of her is only growing. A moan escapes Regina's lips as Emma bites down on the silken muscle inside her mouth, causing it to sting briefly. Regina retreats as air becomes a necessity and the kiss breaks. The two women lock eyes briefly. The two women might have stayed like this for hours, had they not been brought back to the present by Elsa's clearing throat.

Emma suddenly sees what she can only assume is regret cross over Regina's features, as the brunette pulls away.

Regina can't seem to get enough air, and so she takes in oxygen through labored rasps.

"Emma," Regina breathes between labored breaths.

"I know," the blonde, offers a gentle smile.

Emma watches sadly as Regina takes Elsa's hand in hers, and the two of them vanish in a cloud of deep purple smoke.

"Well," Thomas is the first to speak. "I believe that it's time for us to get out of here." Emma nods, lifting her pack onto her shoulder.

"The last one out, make sure to turn off the lights," Emma comments. This earns the blonde a pointed look from the rest of her party. "What?" Emma shrugs, "It's just an expression…"

Emma follows the group out of the thrown room. They make their way through countless back hallways, avoiding anyone in Queen's livery or the Queen's Guard. They make it to the stables just before nightfall, and secure their packs on the back of their horses, with Thomas standing guard.

Emma quickly slips her right heel into the stirrup, and steps up into Daishar's saddle. With a smile and a soft greeting, Emma pats the neck of beautiful chestnut horse with a white diamond on his muzzle. She runs her fingers through Daishar's mane.

When Emma asked what she should name the beautifully stunning horse Thomas had purchased for her, Thomas told her that Daishar meant "Glory" in the Old tongue. She decided to keep the name. Thomas assured her that he was a thoroughbred and could handle just about anything.

"Let's ride," Thomas says as he opens up the door to the stables, and then quickly hops up onto his horse. "Don't stop riding for anything. It won't be long before they realize the Queen is missing and start stopping everyone passing through the gates. Emma nods, and pulls the Red hood over her face, shielding her face from view. When they hit the main road, leading out of the keep, Thomas kicks his black mare into a gallop, shouting at others littering the streets to get out of the way. They ride in diamond formation, with Thomas leading, and Emma bringing up the rear. Anna and Kristoff ride side by side in the middle.

Emma's eyes scan in every direction, searching for trouble. It isn't until they finally break past the castle's gates that she starts breathing.

They ride for hours.

By the time that Thomas pulls up on the reins in his hand that they come to a stop in the middle of the countryside.

"We'll rest here for the night," he announces as he leads them off the North road and into a small pathway into the woods. "I'll take first watch."

With shaking legs, Emma swings her left leg over Daishar's back and drops to the ground with a thud. Emma lets out a grunt as her legs aren't strong enough to hold her up, and she falls to her knees with a gasp of surprise. She feels a flush of embarrassment flush onto her cheeks as she feels Thomas help her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly. "You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine…just weak," Emma says with a grimace as she starts tending to her horse.

"I've found a hollow we can sleep in," Anna announces happily. "It should be plenty warm in there once we get a fire going."

"I'll gather some firewood," Emma announces, ignoring Thomas' look of concern. As Emma weaves her way through the woods, picking up small branches, and kindling, she feels much of her remaining strength leave her.

By the time she makes it back to the hollow. Thomas has removed all of the saddles from the horses, and has secured their feeding bags around their muzzles. Emma offers him a reassuring smile and ducks into the hollow. She feels like she might be intruding when she notices the way Anna is curled up against Kristoff. Emma drops the firewood into a small pile and starts arranging the firewood in a small tent, with kindling in the middle.

She holds up a hand when Kristoff shifts against the redhead, in order to free himself from under Anna's slumbering form.

"Don't worry about helping," Emma says softly. "I've got this."

Kristoff watches closely as Emma inverts her wrist and holds her palm skyward. Emma closes her eyes and focuses her efforts on what Regina has taught her. In time, she starts to feel the crackle of energy in her fingertips. Emma smiles as she feels her hand grow warm, and she opens her eyes to find a healthy sized flame flickering above her hand.

"Hah!" Emma laughs happily as she reaches out to touch the kindling, which catches fire immediately. The flame in her hand flickers out, but Emma no longer needs it. She leans closer to the kindling and blows on it gently, stoking the flames. In no time at all, a fire is raging and crackling in the small hollow. With a small sigh of victory, Emma unrolls her bedroll and settles down on it, closing her eyes.

The next awareness she has is of someone shaking her awake.

"Emma!" the harsh whisper in her ear has her thrashing. Someone has clamped their hand over her mouth, to muffle her screams. "Shh!" Thomas wills her. "You have to be quiet, or they're going to find us." Emma nods, holding her breath as she waits for Thomas to release his hold on her mouth.

As he does, Emma lets out a quavering breath.

She is back in the land of the living now, and not in the hell she remembers with each passing breath. There is nothing to be afraid of.

"What happened?" Emma asks.

"You were screaming, and you wouldn't wake up," Thomas tells her in a hushed voice, "They're searching the woods."

"Who?" Emma asks numbly.

"I think you know," is all he says in a harsh whisper.

"The Guard?" Emma persists.

"Yeah," he nods. Emma tries not to let the fear she sees in Thomas' eyes alarm her. But it's hard to be calm at a time like this.

"We didn't go far enough off of the trail," Emma says quietly. "They're going to find us."

"I know," Thomas agrees.

"God," Emma groans, "What do we do? Do you know how many of them there are?"

"Maybe 20?" Thomas replies.

"Give me Elsa's ring," Emma commands, as a thought arises in her mind, "And her gloves."

"Emma, no," is all Thomas says.

"I'm going to lead them away from here," Emma says as she stands up. "I'll meet up with you at the next town."

"No," Thomas repeats. "Emma, I won't let you do this! Regina won't…"

"I _can_ do this, Thomas," Emma argues, "I have the best chance of any of us. I can fight, _and _I can use magic if I have to."

"Please," Thomas begs as he hands over Elsa's items, "Be careful. Emma, if anything happens to you…I'll never forgive myself. Hell, Regina will _kill_ me."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Emma assures him, though she knows that she can't promise it. Emma quickly slips on the gloves and Elsa's ring. She pulls up the Hood around her face but lets her hair spill out. It's a close enough shade to Elsa's that they might buy it. Briskly, Emma grabs her short sword, bow, and quiver, and makes her way out of the hollow. Mercifully, Daishar's saddle is already on. Emma quickly throws herself up into the saddle, unties the reins from around one of the lower branches, and turns Daishar back towards the path, kicking the strong thoroughbred to a gallop.

Emma feels a spike of alarm as she shoots past a Captain in the Queen's colors.

"It's her!" he shouts, "It's the Queen!"

Emma takes a shuddering breath. She can feel a surge of adrenaline start pumping through her veins.

"Hah!" Emma shouts, as she wills her horse to go faster and faster. She crouches low in the saddle, melding herself with Daishar's neck. By the time she breaks onto the North Road she has half a dozen men following closely on her heels.

Emma jumps in alarm as she hears, and feels, an arrow whiz by her head, missing her by a matter of inches. Emma clumsily hangs onto the reins with one hand as she struggles to pull an arrow out of the quiver at her back. Emma realizes with a spike of alarm that she's never shot an arrow from the back of her horse. But she figures that she's going to have to learn how to do so pretty quickly, or she's going to be full of arrow holes before she ever makes it to the next town.

* * *

(Three days later...)(At dusk)

Regina finds herself pacing back and forth in the meadow, on the third day. Elsa has been trying to calm her down for hours, reassuring her that there was still plenty of daylight left, and that she shouldn't worry. But the truth is, there isn't much daylight left, and they haven't seen any sign of the others.

The sun is just sinking below the treetops when Regina hears the thundering of horses' hooves in the distance. She lifts a hand to her face, shielding her eyes as she struggles to make out the animals and their riders through the dirt and dust that they are kicking up into the air. It isn't until they reach the base of the hill, that she realizes there are only several riders. Regina's heart suddenly sinks into her stomach as she looks for Emma's red jacket. But the deep red leather jacket is noticeably absent.

"No!" Regina whispers with tears building in her eyes, "You promised, Emma. You promised!"

Regina clenches her jaw, her breath straining in her lungs as she struggles to calm herself down. Thomas and his horse are the first to come to a stop in front of her. He quickly dismounts, with a somber expression and walks over to Regina. Regina can feel Elsa at her back, and Regina reckons that the blonde's expression isn't much better than hers because Thomas immediately looks guilty.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"Where is she?" Regina says hotly as her vision blurs with her tears.

"We met a company of the Queen's Guard," Thomas explains. "There were too many to fight at once. So…Emma led them away. They thought she was you, Elsa."

"That doesn't answer my question," Regina hisses. "Where is she now?"

"I… I don't know," Thomas confesses, "She was supposed to meet up with us at the next town, but she…" Thomas gulps over the boulder-sized lump in his throat.

"She never made it," Anna says softly.

"No," Regina shakes her head in denial.

"Regina," Elsa's voice is soft in her ear.

"Don't!" Regina says harshly. "Don't say a damned word." Regina huffs as she lifts up a hand to scrub at the tears in her eyes. "You should go through the portal. I'll wait here for her."

"Regina," Elsa sighs.

"Go!" Regina shouts as she whirls on the blonde woman. "Get out of my sight!"

"Come, Anna, Kristoff," Elsa says softly.

As soon as Anna and Kristoff have unloaded their things from their horses they follow Elsa through the portal, leaving Regina and Thomas standing under the setting sun.

"This is your fault," Regina says calmly.

"I'm sorry," is all Thomas says, "I'm so so sorry."

* * *

_**A/N: Please hit the review button if you're feeling kind! Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Love Makes Me

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Love Makes Me

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I do believe that some happiness was requested by many of those that reviewed the last chapter. So I thought that this was a good time for some fluff. I hope you really enjoy this one guys! **

**Thank you so much for your continued support of this story. It truly means a lot to me! This one's for all of you! :)**

* * *

_**Arendelle: Two days later**_

It is hard not to be crushed by the weight of despair. It is the morning of the fifth day, and there is still no sign of the blonde. Despite the feeling of hopelessness lingering between the two of them, Thomas and Regina agreed not to leave their post on the clearing's hilltop. There's still a chance that Emma will come. And should she show up, she should not be left alone.

The smell of grass and flowers is heavy in the air. Thomas finds the smell soothing, as he takes in several ravenous breaths. He stands watch as the transition begins from deepest darkness to gray, and finally to the beautiful orange light of morning. He can't help but watch in stunned fascination as the first slivers of orange and red peek their way through the branches of the trees to the east of the clearing. The beauty is utterly breathtaking, as he watches the sun paint the sky in a way that will never be fully replicated. Thomas feels a faint shiver work its way up his spine, as the cold from the night lingers in the air. And yet, he is able to feel the sun on his face, instantly warming him. In another hour, fog fills the clearing. Warm moisture from the nearby stream is mixing with the cool air, forming weightless clouds all around the clearing. The view is even more stunning now.

With a sigh, Thomas glances over to Regina's slumbering form. He's not sure when exactly that the brunette had fallen asleep during the night, but it was deservedly so. The brunette had spent every minute of the past two days anxiously waiting. He could tell that she was close to going out of her mind with worry and anguish.

When Thomas turns to face the woods once more, he's in for a shock. He gasps as he senses movement in the heavy fog. Thomas' hand instinctively goes to the blade at his side. His eyes struggle to make out the obscured figure in the cloud, but he cannot see a face, or the signature deep red jacket that Emma was wearing last. Thomas steps forward. There is the distinctive sound of metal on metal as he draws the blade from its confines.

Thomas suddenly jerks as he feels a hand on his arm. Regina's eyes are still clouded with sleep, but she's alert enough to know that something is happening.

"Wait," she orders in a raspy voice indicative of disuse. Thomas nods and slides the sword back into its sheathe. Slowly Regina stands, her legs wobbling under her for a brief moment as she stands. She finds herself holding her breath as her eyes find the figure in the fog. They're moving much more slowly than is typical. With a pang Regina realizes what must be slowing them down. They're hurt. The figure is limping heavily, and is struggling with each step.

"It's Emma," Regina mutters in recognition. "It has to be!"

"Regina!" Thomas hisses in warning as she rushes forwards, but the brunette doesn't listen. She knows in her heart who it is.

She makes her way into the fog, her breathing growing heavy, as she breaks out into a jog. She keeps her mind focused on the magic coursing through her as she continues forwards, just in case it becomes a necessity. But a large part of her knows that it's Emma out here in the fog.

Regina finds herself getting lost in the fog, as visibility suddenly fades to zero. In time, she can hardly see her hand in front of her face.

But after what seems like an eternity, Regina finally breaks out of the cloud and comes face to face with the figure. She stumbles back momentarily, before she catches herself.

"Emma?" Regina's voice breaks, as she lays eyes on a woman she feared that she would never see again. Emma jacket is noticeably absent. The color of the tunic she wears is black. It's made of fine leather. With a pang, Regina realizes that the blonde must have taken it off of a member of the Guard. The blonde arms are bare, and Regina can't help but think that the blonde must be freezing. Because even though the sun is out, it is still fairly cold.

"Hi," Emma offers her a sheepish smile. "Sorry I'm a little late." Emma tries to take a step towards the brunette, only to stumble.

"Oh," Regina exhales as she rushes forwards, colliding with the blonde. With a shuddering breath she catches the blonde under her arms, just as she feels the younger woman's legs give out. Emma allows her eyes to flutter close as she feels the brunette's arms wrap protectively around her. The blonde knows that the brunette's hold is the keeping her from falling to the ground completely. "I was starting to think you were never coming."

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Emma whispers in Regina's ear. Regina can't stop herself from shivering as the blonde's warm breath tickles the skin beneath the brunette's ear.

The blonde is filthy. Much of her face and neck is covered in dirt. But Regina couldn't possibly care less. Emma is alive, and that is the only thing that matters.

"What took you so long?" Regina finally questions, as she maintains the embrace.

"Well," Emma laughs, "Apparently I need to work on my horseback riding. I umm…I got knocked off of my horse." That explains almost everything, right down to Emma's limp.

"So you're not as good in the saddle, as you thought you were?" Regina teases. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh, ho," Emma laughs. Emma suddenly husks in Regina's ear. "I don't suppose you're willing to help me with that, are you?"

Regina will never admit how much that singular statement, spoken in the way Emma murmurs it, turns her on. But by the time, that she registers what has been said, she feels a slight burn in her stomach. She's also acutely aware of how Emma's body is still tightly pressed against hers from the blonde's hips all the way up to her shoulders.

"We'll work on it," Regina promises. She smiles as Emma pulls back to search her eyes.

"Yeah?" Emma's eyes are vividly bright in the morning sun. They're the most stunning shade of green that Regina has ever seen.

"Yeah," Regina promises.

"Good, cause I…" Emma's words are abruptly cut off, as Regina's mouth swallows them. Emma's breath hitches at the sudden assault. She'd almost resigned herself to pining after the woman kissing her. Regina's hands are suddenly extricating themselves from under Emma's sides. The brunette slides them up over Emma's chest and shoulders. Emma feels the brunette's hands linger there for a moment, applying considerable pressure as the brunette claims Emma's lips for her own. Emma had considered herself fortunate just to be kissed by the brunette once, and now Regina was doing it again. Emma feels herself moan into the kiss, as the brunette's hands finally slide into her hair to tangle in the long, blonde tresses.

Regina breathes in deeply, relishing in the perfect sensation of Emma's soft lips on hers. She's never experienced anything quite so spectacular. She realizes now that she was a fool to think that she could possibly find this with anyone else. It's Emma; it's always been Emma.

Regina moans into the kiss as Emma sucks her bottom lip between her teeth. Regina feels them scrape against the tissue there, in a spike of pain that's quite pleasurable. Emma releases Regina's bottom lip, and Regina returns the favor, giving Emma's lip a similar treatment.

There's such lingering warmth in the kiss. It seems to take root in the pit of both of their stomachs and spreads outward.

There is a small sense of mourning as they both run out of oxygen and the kiss breaks. As their eyes meet after the kiss, time seems to stop altogether.

"Wow," Emma says breathlessly, as she reaches up to caress Regina's face with a loving touch. "I always knew that I felt something for you, but I had no idea."

"Emma," Regina isn't even sure what to say. How is it even possible for the blonde to feel anything without her heart? Regina isn't sure. All Regina knows is that it feels right. Every time she looks into the blonde's eyes it feels like coming home…like it's where she's meant to be.

Regina feels a pang of sadness as Emma's brows arch in confusion. "What is it, Regina?" Emma finally asks. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Regina shakes her head. "Of course not." Regina sighs, not sure how to voice her fears to the blonde. "Let's go home, Emma," Regina smiles. Emma nods, her hand falling away from Regina's cheek. However, before the blonde can take so much as a limping step, Regina has scooped up the blonde's hand in hers, weaving their fingers together.

"Shit," The blonde cusses as she grabs at her side. Emma takes a step forwards, and teeters. Regina has to exercise considerable control just to keep the both of them from falling over.

"What hip is it?" Regina asks quietly. "The one you landed on? The one that's hurting you?"

"Left," Emma replies. Regina nods and drops Emma's hand. The blonde watches in fascination as Regina kneels down in front of her and carefully lifts up her shirt. Emma can see the discoloration of the skin creeping its way up her side. Emma can't stop the gasp, or the shiver that takes over her body as Regina's fingers trace the outline of the bruise. The brunette's touch is so warm and persistent against Emma's skin, that it feels like fire. Emma squeezes her eyes shut as Regina presses her hand against the traumatized muscles and her hipbone. Emma can scarcely believe it when the pain is suddenly lifted. She's in an even more dramatic state of disbelief when she opens her eyes to find Regina pressing a gentle lingering kiss to the skin above her hipbone. Emma feels the tingling fire, and her jaw falls open in shock at the sheer amount of tenderness the brunette has just displayed.

Slowly, Regina gets to her feet.

Emma can't breathe as she feels the brunette's hands slide up her body as she straightens.

Emma's jaw is still open in bewilderment as Regina's eyes find her own once more.

"Hey," Emma murmurs with a soft smile.

"Hi," Regina's eyes shine brightly as she offers a smile in return. "All better?"

The best response that the blonde can manage is to take the brunette's lips passionately with hers. The force behind it is desperate and bruising. And yet it is languid and fluid. Somehow, the kiss seems to take on a life of its own, as both women pour everything into the kiss. Regina gasps as she feels a bolt of electricity surge into her from Emma's hands. The blonde suddenly pulls back with a sheepish, "Sorry."

"Not that I wouldn't mind spending all day kissing you," Regina says with twinkling brown eyes, "But Henry is waiting."

"Oh," Emma gasps. "Right. How could I have forgotten?" Regina smiles as this time it is the blonde that plucks her hand from the air, and starts dragging her along towards the portal.

When they make it to the top of the hill, Thomas is waiting for them with a look of amusement on his face.

"I was starting to wonder if you two were ever going to come out of the fog," he says with a knowing smile. "What were you two doing in there, anyway?"

"Shut up," is all Emma manages to say before bursting out in laughter. "You should know that a woman doesn't kiss and tell."

* * *

When Emma and Regina step through the portal, everything is quiet in the large house. Emma sighs and looks around, noting how they're alone.

"I guess we must have missed him," Emma says with a sad smile. "He must be at school."

"It is seven-thirty," Regina confirms.

Emma lets out a sigh and drops her hand.

"Emma," Regina tries sympathetically. "I know how much you miss him. Why don't we head over to the school, and say hello." Emma just stares at the floor for a long moment. "I…I can't even believe I'm saying this," Regina says aloud, "But maybe we can pull him out of school for the day, and spend some time together."

"You'd do that?" Emma sounds surprised.

"Well, not normally no," Regina replies with a gentle smile, "But you almost died and… I'm sure there's nothing that you want more than to spend some time with _our_ son."

Regina lets out a gasp as Emma pulls her into a crushing hug. Regina just sighs in contented happiness and breathes the blonde in for a moment.

"You're the best, Regina," Emma murmurs softly, "I honestly don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"Mom?" the voice has the two women springing apart.

"Henry?"

Regina's eyes dart to Emma's face, and the expression that is suddenly on the blonde's face is priceless. It warms her heart to see so much love in Emma's eyes. The blonde lets out a laugh as she rushes forwards and wraps her arms around Henry, lifting him up in the air and spinning him around.

"Mom!" Henry tries to sound affronted, but soon enough, joins in the laughter. Regina notices with a sense of sadness that Emma is crying now. "You're okay?" he asks the blonde as she sets him down.

"Yeah, Henry," Emma says as she wipes her tears away. "I'm okay."

"Then why are you crying?" he asks confusedly.

"It's hard to explain," Emma says as she meets his eyes, "But surely you understand how feeling so much happiness at once, can sometimes make you cry, right?"

"Yeah," he nods, "I guess so."

"It's just… there was a time when I thought that I might not see you again," Emma confesses. "But I'm so happy that I was wrong." Emma says as she wraps her arms around him once more. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom," Henry says thickly.

"Regina?" Emma says as she looks up to meet the brunette's misting eyes.

"I'm sorry," Regina murmurs softly, "I don't mean to intrude… I'll just."

"Uh uh," Emma says as she releases her hold on Henry. "Come on, Regina. How about you come over here and give Henry and I a big hug? Share in the love."

"Oh, no…I really shouldn't," Regina shakes her head, but her lips are already turned upwards in a smile.

"Oh, come on," Emma says with a certain warmth in her eyes, "You know you want to join in this love fest."

"On the contrary," Regina starts, but she knows there's little point in resisting. "I don't do love fests."

"Oh come on, Mom," Henry whines. "You know you want to." Henry turns to Emma. "What do you think, Mom?"

"I say we get her," Emma says with a wink. "Let's call it: Operation hold your mother down and make her squirm until she begs for mercy."

Regina laughs then. She can't hold back the laughter, and she realizes with a pang of surprise that she doesn't want to.

"I don't know," Henry says then, looking deep in thought, "That seems a little long, don't you think?"

"Are you two goofballs going to just stand there all day plotting, or are you going to do something about it?" Regina taunts. Regina watches with building amusement as Emma turns to Henry, and Henry turns to face Emma.

"Ready?" Emma asks Henry, with a megawatt smile.

"Ready!" Henry confirms as he reaches out to shake Emma's outstretched hand. Then they both turn to look at Regina, and start running for her at the exact same time.

Of course Regina realizes that she could just puff away in the blink of an eye, and leave Emma and Henry standing there wondering where on earth it is she's gone to. But she doesn't want to go anywhere. In fact, she wouldn't trade where she was now for the entire world, because her heart suddenly feels lighter than it has in years.

Regina lets out a cry as Emma careens into her first, effectively executing a perfect take down in which she pins Regina's hands over her head, as her lips attack her neck in slobbering kisses that have Regina laughing so hard it hurts. She feels the blonde's fingers wiggling at her sides, tickling her in ways that has laughter bubbling up in her throat. Regina lets out a groan as Henry jumps on top of her and wraps his arms around her sides.

"EMMA!" Regina manages to cry out between hysterical laughter.

"Admit it," Emma says as she refuses to give up the attack. "Admit that you secretly love this."

"I will not!" Regina refuses her. But her vision is suddenly getting spotty from lack of oxygen. She can't seem to stop laughing. A sudden warmth has started to creep into her very soul, and it is taking hold.

Regina's eyes find Emma's brilliant green orbs, and she finds something there that makes her sure that the blonde does feel something…something stronger than either of them ever realized until Henry had come up with the page from the Storybook.

"You love us," Emma husks in her ear. "We know it. Just admit it."

"I will never surrender!" Regina cries out. "_Never_!"

"Very well," Emma says as she redoubles her efforts, "You leave me no choice."

"Okay…Okay!" Regina screams. "I love it. I love every second of it!"

Regina feels a slight sense of mourning as Emma's hands fall away from her sides, but just as quickly, the blonde is smiling at her with adoration and her heart feels full once more.

Henry lets out a laugh as he gives Emma a high five.

"I knew we could do it!" Henry says with a knowing smile.

"Hey, kiddo," Emma says as she helps him up off of his mother, and then Emma slowly and carefully helps Regina to her feet. "You guys want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure!" Henry exclaims happily. "Can we invite Grandma and Grandpa?"

Regina's breathing is still heavy as Emma carefully brushes the brunette off, and helps her straighten her clothes. Her touch is tender and gentle as reaches up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

"There," Emma smiles. She offers the brunette a wide smile, as she looks into brunette eyes, which are just as full of love as her own.

"Moms?" Henry says as he turns around to see the way they're looking at each other. The smile on his face is suddenly so wide it can barely be contained by his face. "I'm calling Grams and am telling them to meet us there." He says as he makes an executive decision.

* * *

_**A/N: That seemed like a good place to end the chapter. I do have the next several chapters written, so it shouldn't be terribly long till I update. But I do have to do some editing though, which takes time.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think? Fuel for the fire is always good!**_


	12. Not the Same

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Love Makes Me

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators, Eddie and Adam. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Henry's hand feels warm in hers as Emma walks down Main Street. Every so often, Emma catches Regina's glance over the top of Henry's head, as they walk along. Henry hasn't stopped talking since they left the mansion. It's clear that he's taken it upon himself to fill Emma in on everything that has happened in her absence, and Emma can't seem to stop smiling, as she realizes how comfortable this all feels. There is something just so domestic about this whole thing.

When they get to Granny's, Emma holds the door open for Henry and Regina. As soon as they clear the threshold Emma moves to follow, but something makes her hesitate. The last time she'd set foot in this place, Emma had felt only pain as things had seemingly imploded. She'd had her worst fears and insecurities come to a dramatic realization.

"Emma?" the feeling of Regina's soft hand in hers, jolts Emma out of whatever trance she's in. "Hey. You okay?" Regina's expression is so open and understanding Emma finds immense comfort in the brunette's chocolate eyes. The brunette seems to be able to sense her apprehension, because she says, "Listen, I know that your last memory of this place was…" Regina's voice trails off to nothing as the brunette, too, remembers the events of that fateful morning. "I know that I caused you a lot of misery, but I promise you that I'm going to make up for all of the pain I caused you." Emma swallows thickly, fighting back tears, at the brunette's promise. "How about we make this the first of many happy mornings to come."

"I'd like that," Emma smiles. This time, when Regina's hand tugs at hers, Emma follows the brunette inside and slips down into the booth next to Henry. Regina takes the seat across from them.

They only have enough time to order drinks before Mary Margaret and David are pushing into the Diner. Emma stands, walking over to give them both hugs at the door.

"Hey, Mom," Emma greets as she wraps her arm around the short brunette. "It's good to see you."

Emma lets out a laugh as Mary Margaret latches on and doesn't let go. "Mom," Emma pretends to sound affronted, but it doesn't work. The brunette just holds on.

"I was so worried about you," Snow says, as she rocks them back and forth.

"I'm alright, Mom," Emma says as she gives the older woman a squeeze. "Really, I'm fine."

"Snow," David teases. "You're going to have to let go. I want a hug too, you know?" Snow finally releases Emma with a sense of embarrassment. Regina notes how Snow's cheeks have flushed with a healthy shade of red.

"Hey, Dad," Emma greets as she wraps her arms around her father. "How're you?"

"I'm good," he tells her as he gives her a squeeze and then releases her. "We've missed you."

"I…I missed you guys too," Emma says honestly. Emma glances to Regina who is standing in the wings, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Snow," Regina nods in greeting, "Charming."

"Good morning, Regina," Snow greets with a smile. Regina can't hide the expression of surprise on her face when Snow suddenly pulls her into a crushing hug. The brunette tries to pull away, but Snow is having nothing of it. "Thank you," Emma hears her Mom whisper into Regina's ear as she hugs her tightly. "Thank you for bringing my baby home."

"Uh…" Regina stutters awkwardly as she pulls away, "Of…course."

"Should we all sit?" Emma suggests as she notices how Henry is beckoning them all over. Slowly they gravitate towards the table and all sit.

"So," Emma says awkwardly as they all wait for their drinks to arrive. When that still doesn't work Emma turns to her father. "How're things going at the Sheriff Station?"

"Uh…good," David says. "We've been a little shorthanded, but hopefully things will be better now that you're back."

"Oh," Emma says with a gasp of surprise. "I… You want me to come back?"

"Of course," he says as if it is obvious. "You were elected as Sheriff. I only saw myself as being a temporary replacement." Emma swallows over the lump in her throat at the notion. "Don't you want to come back?"

"Of course," Emma replies honestly. "But I'm not sure that I _should_."

"What does that mean?" Snow is the first to cut into the conversation.

"I think that if my leaving proved anything, it's that I don't deserve that responsibility," Emma says sadly, as she looks down into the table. "But I'd love to come back…even if it's only as a Deputy."

"I think that Emma returning to her position as Sheriff would be a wonderful idea," Regina cuts in. "In fact, I'll draw up the paperwork as soon as possible."

"Do you think that wise?" Emma asks numbly. "Because I hardly think now is a good time to put people's safety in my hands."

"I trust you," Regina tells her. "Trust me. Going back to work will be good for you. It'll help take your mind off of things."

"What if I screw up again?" Emma asks softly.

"Emma," Emma's eyes dart up from the table as she feels the warmth of Regina's hand on hers. "You won't. But maybe it would be a good time to explain to your parents why you really left Storybrooke."

"Right," Emma swallows thickly. "Okay." Emma lets out a quick breath as she gathers her courage, "Mom, Dad, I…I really hope you know how much I love you, but…umm…one of the reasons I took off… Well, it was because I was started to feel really overwhelmed by all of the responsibility. Ever since I came back after New York, it… it just felt like everyone was looking at me to fix everything, you know? Hell, even you two were acting like I was supposed to fix it all, and I just reached a point where I felt like I didn't have any more that I could possibly give. It was going to break me."

"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry," Snow says softly. "I think I speak for your father and I when I say that we never meant for you to feel that way."

"I know you didn't," Emma manages a weak smile. "But maybe for the sake of avoiding feelings like this in the future we can…all work together… you know, as a team or something."

"Of course," David nods. "But let us hope that we don't have to worry about anything in the near future."

"About that," Regina is the first to speak up. "There's something that we need to talk about…." Regina ignores the way that Emma keeps shaking her head, in a vigorous manner, as if that will be enough to stop Regina and ward off what she is about to say. "I can tell that your daughter does not wish for me to tell you this, but you need to know… I was not able to fix her."

"What?" Henry's expression is suddenly somber.

"Mom?" he looks torn between acceptance and disbelief, "Is this true?"

"Yes," Emma nods. She tries to swallow over the sudden lump in her throat, but is failing miserably.

"But you said that you were going to be okay," Henry says with a hurt expression on her face.

"No, Henry," Emma shakes her head, "I said that I was okay. And I am…"

"But what about the poison?" Henry questions.

"It wasn't poison," Regina says, before Snow or Charming can manage a word in edgewise.

"What do you mean is wasn't poison," Snow finally manages to question. "If it wasn't poison what was it?"

"Metal forged by the shadow," Regina answers. "It was forged in Thakan'dar."

"No," Snow gasps. "Don't tell me that it touched her blood."

"But it did," Regina says evenly.

"Whoa," David says as he raises a hand, "Can we all slow down a minute, please? I…I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Emma's heart has been touched by the shadow," Snow tells him, between hot tears.

"No, but we…" David seems to catch himself before he says too much. For a moment, he almost tells everyone at the table about how they removed Emma's potential for darkness, and put it into another.

"Actually," Regina clears her throat. "I think I managed to pull Emma's heart from her body before the shadow could touch it…but we're not sure that it matters."

"What does that mean?" Henry asks. "Is Mom dying?"

"There is more than one way for a person to die, kiddo," Emma tells him sadly. "In this case, I've merely misplaced my soul."

"You don't have a soul?" he repeats. "But you can't live without a soul… Does that make you evil?"

"Look," Emma says harshly. "I…I don't know, okay? And believe me when I say that I wish I did."

"Emma," Snow manages to sniffle in between her tears.

"Look, I…I really don't want to talk about this now, okay?" Emma says shortly. "Regina and I are going to try and figure everything out. And I assure you…all of you…that as soon as the two of us figure out what is going on, that you'll be the first to know."

"I'm going to help, Henry," Regina promises. "We will get your mother her soul back." Henry nods. "And until then, I think it would be a good idea if Emma were come and stay with us so that I can keep an eye on her."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Snow says as Emma opens her mouth to protest. "Don't you, David?"

"Uh… Yeah," he nods. "That is…if you're sure you're okay with it."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it," Regina replies. "Emma can stay in the guest room."

"Cool!" Henry smiles, his happiness returning. "We can be a family."

Emma feels her temper burn hotly. They're doing it again, planning her future as if she has no say in what her life is to be.

"Umm…excuse me," Emma says angrily. "Do any of you even care about what I have to say on the matter?"

"Emma…"

"Don't," Emma says with clenched fists. "God, I'm sick of never having any say in my own life! All I want, for once, is to be able to decide things for myself!" Emma says as she slides out of the booth and stands.

"Look," Regina says as she tries to calm down the blonde. "I just thought you'd need someone to look after you."

"Have you even thought about how insane this all is?" Emma hisses. "We don't even know what the effects of lacking a soul are? I could be dangerous. Hell, I could hurt you. Do you mean to tell me that you're willing to take such a risk? And what about, Henry, huh? Do you really want a time bomb sleeping in the same house as _our_ _son_?"

"Emma…"

"NO!" Emma shouts. "I hurt Henry once, and I promised myself that I would never risk it happening again. Ever!" Emma's breathing heavily as she looks at everyone sitting at the table. "I'm right! You know I'm right." Emma takes a shuddering breath. "God, you guys can go back to planning my entire life if you want, but I'm out of here."

"Emma!" Emma ignores the way that her name chases her out of the diner.

* * *

Emma feels like she's on autopilot as she walks into the small corner grocery store in downtown Storybrooke. She plucks a basket from near the door and walks through aisle after aisle. She'd originally intended to pick up food, as her cupboards and fridge were completely bare after months of being away, but she found as she wove her way through the aisles that absolutely nothing enticed her. So far, the only things she'd picked up were coffee and orange juice.

Eventually, Emma finds herself walking down the supplement aisle. She picks up a large bottle of vitamins, and freezes in front of the energy supplements. Before long, she's loaded several cases of 5-hour energy into her basket, filling it completely full. She unquestionably hates the taste of 5-hour energy, no matter the flavor, but she figures that if anything can keep her from slipping into the nightmares that plague her every time she closes her eyes for more than a minute, it's 5-hour energy.

"Wow," she hears a voice from behind her speak as she loads the last case into her basket, "I don't think that the 5-hour energy company executives ever need to worry about going out of business with you around. You must be buying out the entire 5-hour energy section of the store." Sheepishly, Emma slips one of the cases back onto the shelf. "You must really want to stay awake."

Emma turns, unable to stop the smile from turning her lips up at the corners. "Hey, Rubes." Emma laughs softly at the brunette suddenly gives Emma a half embrace, wrapping the arm not carrying her basket around Emma in a warm embrace.

"Hey, Ems," Ruby greets, "It's _so_ good to see you! I was starting to think you might not be coming back."

"Oh! Of course I was always coming back," Emma felt her face flush with heat, "The truth is, I…uh…didn't really plan on being gone for quite so long. But I'm back now, and I won't be going anywhere in the foreseeable future."

"Glad to hear it," Ruby says honestly. "So…what's up with all of the 5-hour energy?"

"Oh," Emma clears her throat nervously, "It's umm… It's for stakeouts, you know? When you're out there by yourself, you gotta find ways to stay awake. And since I'm gonna be going back to work at the Sheriff's office soon, I figured I oughta stock up."

"Oh, right," Ruby shrugs indifferently. "So… Will we see you at Granny's anytime soon?"

"Of course," Emma reassures her. "In fact, I'll probably be in for breakfast with Regina and the kid on Monday, in order to celebrate me going back to work."

"Cool," Ruby says with another quick hug, "Look, I've gotta get these ingredients to Granny, but I'll see you then." Emma nods. "We should hang out sometime soon, and do some catching up. You've missed out on a lot lately."

"I'd like that," Emma smiles, "Take care, Ruby."

"You too, Ems," Ruby says as she takes off down the aisle.

* * *

By the time Emma gets home from the store, she feels her eyes beginning to droop. She's been up for so long that her eyes are starting to sting. With a sense of panic, Emma pulls one of the cases of 5-hour energy out of the grocery bag, depositing it onto the kitchen counter, and rushes over to slide a knife out of her knife block. She walks back to the case sitting on top of her counter, and quickly plunges the knife down into the plastic, and slices the packaging open. She pulls out two bottles from its confines, wrestling with the plastic around the cap, while cursing under her breath. She knows that she can't afford to go to sleep, because if she does, she knows that she's going to wind up going to that place. Emma finds herself nearly hyperventilating just thinking about it.

Finally, Emma gets the cap open and tips the foul tasting concoction into her mouth, wincing at the awful taste. She repeats this several times. Then she promptly takes the orange juice out of the grocery bag, and opens the carton. She grabs a glass out of the cupboard, but quickly realizes that she's going to have to wash all of her dishes. Everything is covered in a fine sheen of dust.

_Screw it_, Emma thinks, as she starts drinking it straight from the carton.

But nothing can quite get rid of the nauseating taste of the energy drink.

She just prays that it's enough to keep her awake until Regina comes up with a solution.

* * *

_**A/N: I know that's sort of a weird place to stop, but if I hadn't ended it there, this chapter would have been like 15,000 words. I'll update soon, I promise.**_

_**Please hit the review button on your way out and give me some feedback!**_

Thanks for reading as always!


	13. The Fall

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

The Fall

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I warn you that there's a bit of angst in this one. I'm also proud to announce that you guys are getting the first glance into what the shadow world is like, in this chapter. It's certainly not "Hell" in the conventional sense, but it's a special brand of hell. I hope you find it as creepy as I do, or I'm probably not doing a good enough job. **

* * *

Two hours later, Emma finds herself amidst an improbable high. She has a surplus of energy and a desperate need to get rid of it. It is no doubt from drinking a handful of 5-hour energy drinks.

Emma finds herself dancing around her apartment in underwear and a tank top, with music blaring from her stereo. Ever since the energy kicked in, Emma's been on some sort of insane cleaning kick that not even she is used to. She's spent much of the afternoon avoiding calls from her mother, father, and Henry. Cleaning is the only thing that can take her mind off of what is wrong, something that she's starting to feel like no one truly understands.

Emma finds herself singing along to a song she's starting to feel in her very soul.

_I miss the days my mind would just rest quiet_  
_My imagination hadn't turned on me yet_  
_I used to let my words wax poetic_  
_But it melted a puddle at my feet now_

_But I'll breathe again_

_Cause I have sent for a warrior_  
_From on my knees, make me a Hercules_  
_I was meant to be a warrior please_  
_Make me a Hercules_

Emma scrubs at the counter with a dishrag, twirling back and forth, as she belts out the lyrics to the song. She's so wrapped up in what she's doing that she doesn't hear the knock at the door, nor when the door is eventually pushed open.

"Emma?" Regina calls as she steps into the small two-bedroom apartment. Her eyes twinkle and lines at the corner of her eyes wrinkle with amusement as she lays eyes on the blonde, who still has no idea she has company.

_'There is a war inside my heart gone silent_  
_Both sides dissatisfied and somewhat violent_  
_The issue I have now begun to see_  
_I am the only lonely casualty_

This is not the end, oh…

_Cause I have sent for a warrior_  
_From on my knees, make me a Hercules_  
_I was meant to be a warrior please_  
_Make me a Hercules_

"Who knew you had such a voice on you?"

Cause I have sent for a…

Emma freezes, feeling her whole body flush with embarrassment, as she hits the pause button on the stereo and slowly, ever so slowly, turns around to face Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks numbly.

"Well, I was voted the one least likely to get their head ripped off if I faced you, although I'm not necessarily sure why that is," Regina informs her as she leans casually against the entryway to the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind me stopping by. I did knock at the door, but you didn't answer and I… I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

"It's all right," Emma, replies, with a flip of the towel over her shoulder, "I've just been trying to clean the dust off of everything after being gone for so long." Emma gulps as she looks down to her own state of undress. "God, you must think I always walk around in my underwear."

Emma feels a warmness seep into her very soul at the resulting chuckle this earns from Regina.

"If I'm being honest, I… rather enjoy the sight of you like this," Regina says honestly. "It's just _you, Emma_, and it feels right."

"So you like what you see?" Emma winks.

"Oh, you have no idea," Regina says as she pushes off of the archway, and approaches Emma. She saunters forwards, her hips swaying as she slowly makes her way over to the blonde.

"Regina," Emma swallows, thickly, "Don't tease me like this, if you don't plan on following though."

"Who says that I don't plan on following through?" Regina husks in Emma's ear, as she steps into the blonde's personal space. Her voice elicits a shudder in Emma's body.

Regina tries to hide the small sting she feels, when Emma abruptly pulls away from her with a shuddering breath, and takes a step backwards. It's as if the blonde can't get away from her fast enough.

"I uh…I should really take a shower," Emma swallows, as she sets the towel down on the countertop, and starts walking from the room.

"Emma?" Regina is worried she's done something wrong without realizing it. "Emma, wait!" Emma is walking across the living room, when Regina chases after her, and grabs her by the hand.

"What?!" Emma yells shortly, as she spins around. The blonde's pupils are suddenly full of blazing fire. It's as if she can see the flames raging in the blonde's eyes.

"Oh," Regina gasps in recognition, as she finally understands for the first time what Emma is so afraid of.

"Damn it," Emma fights a frustrated sob, as she tears her eyes away, and shields them from Regina's view. "Do you understand why I can't be around others, now? I just want to be alone. You weren't supposed to see me like this."

"Emma," Regina's voice is insistent as she tightens the hold on the hand in hers.

"You should go," Emma says calmly.

"I'm not going _anywhere_," Regina replies, steadfastly. "I know what you're thinking right now," Regina presses, giving Emma's hand a squeeze, "And you're wrong. I'm not afraid of you, Emma." Emma just shakes her head and sniffles, reaching up with her free hand to scrub at the hot tears leaking from her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Emma asks hollowly.

"You were right to be upset with me," Regina says calmly. "That's what I came here to tell you. I should have talked to you about what your living arrangements should be. I…I was wrong to just assume that you'd be fine with it. I meant what I said when I said that we would find a way to make this right, and I will…"

"Regina," Emma can't keep the word from sounding wet and raw. "This isn't about you."

"Then what is this about?" Regina questions. "You think I'm afraid of a little darkness, Emma? Do you think I care if you're part demon?"

"Don't mock me!" Emma hisses.

"I'm not!" Regina retorts, as she seizes Emma under the chin and has to fight against the blonde, to turn her gaze. "Hey! Look at me! I'm trying to tell you that you're not alone. I promise that I will help you fight this, Emma. I don't care what it is! Together, we will make this right. I'm right here. I'm right here, okay? And I care about you."

"Are you being serious right now?" Emma says incredulously.

"Yes," Regina nods. "I'm completely serious. We'll…"

"Don't," Emma shouts with certain sharpness in her tone. "Don't say that we're going to fix it! We don't even know if it can be fixed."

"Emma," Regina sighs.

"What if we can't get it back?" Emma says hotly, her face scrunching in pain. "What if I'm condemned to live like this for the rest of my life?"

"Then we'll figure out a way to make it work," Regina says calmly, trying to play the force of reason.

"So you're okay with loving someone who doesn't have a soul?" Emma questions. "Even if it means I can never give you anything in return…the thing that you most crave?"

"I don't care about that!" Regina says passionately. "I care about you. That's all that matters."

"You say that now," Emma says, "But what happens when you start to resent me for it. I won't do that to you. I won't do it to Henry."

"You've already given me enough to last a lifetime!" Regina shouts back. "I don't care about the rest of it, Emma. I just…I just want _you_. I want us to be a family."

"You want to do this now?" Emma laughs hollowly. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?!"

"Emma," Regina tries to ignore the hurt Emma's reaction causes.

"Let me get this straight," Emma, says as she pulls away. "I lose my soul, and you decide that now is a good time to tell me that you want to be with me?" Emma growls. "As if that's just going to fix everything?"

"Of course I don't think that it fixes everything," Regina shouts back. "But it's a start!"

"You can't love me!" Emma announces. "Pick someone else! Anybody else! Tell me whom it is that you want to be your happy ending, and I'll find a way to make it happen. You want Robin? I… I'll find a way to bring him back."

"I don't want, Robin. My happy ending isn't a man," Regina retorts, "I know that now."

"A woman then," Emma clears her throat, "I can work with that too."

"You're not listening to me, Emma!" Regina shouts, her voice booming through the apartment.

"That's because you're not listening to _me_!" Emma shouts back. "I can't be your happy ending! I'm dangerous, and if you value _your_ life, or _Henry's_ life…you will stay away from me. You need to _hate_ me."

"You don't get to do that," Regina says angrily as she grabs Emma roughly by the neck. "You don't get to tell me how I feel about you. You don't get to take that from me!"

"I'm not your happy ending," Emma informs her. "I don't _want_ you."

"You don't mean that!" Regina says in hurt. She can feel the tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes. In no time, tears are overflowing in the brunette's eyes, and spilling over. "Take it back."

"No."

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asks with labored breaths. Emma flinches at the amount of hurt in the brunette's eyes. "We could be happy, Emma. I know we could."

"Why?" Emma questions, "Because s-some storybook p-page said s-so?"

"Because I love you enough to forgive you for everything you just said to me," Regina retorts.

"Let me go," Emma orders through gritted teeth.

"No!" Regina growls back.

"Re-gin-a," Emma coughs, as she claws desperately at the brunette's hands. "Gin-a," Emma chokes out, pulling at them with all her might. Emma grapples for Regina's wrists. Regina doesn't even feel the blonde's fingernails scraping at the skin of her wrists. "P-Please… C-Can't b-breathe."

"Oh, god," Regina gasps as she realizes her hands are clasped around the blonde's neck in a vice. Regina's hands fall away and Emma takes a step backwards. She hunches over as she desperately tries to replace the air in her lungs that had been denied to her for so long. Regina listens to Emma take wheezing breaths, and watches as Emma presses a hand to her stomach, trying to contain the violent heaving coughs that are wracking her lungs.

"God, Emma," Regina whispers, as she takes a step forwards, wanting to help Emma desperately. But the blonde only flinches away from her. "I…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's not you," Emma says through wheezing breaths. Regina's jaw falls open as she sees the fingerprints she'd left on the blonde's neck.

"What do you mean?" Regina asks in hurt. "I just…"

"No," Emma tells her. "It wasn't you. It was the shadow."

"Emma," Regina sighs as she steps forwards.

"It's why you shouldn't get close to me," Emma tells her. "Don't you get that now? The shadow warps things inside you…and twists them around. It can turn love into vehement hate in the space of a few seconds."

"I don't understand," is all Regina can say. "How?"

"I don't know," Emma admits, "I just know that it does." Emma straightens up and meets the brunette's chocolate brown orbs. "Just please do yourself a favor, and get out now while you still can," Is all Emma says before rushing out of the living room, and locking herself in the bathroom. She leaves Regina standing there in the middle of the blonde's apartment, wondering where on earth things had gone so wrong.

Finally, with a sense of defeat, Regina lets herself out of the apartment.

In the bathroom, Emma staggers to a stop in front of the mirror. Emma wants to scream, as she latches onto the edge of the counter.

Her breathing is heavy, and her heart is racing.

Had she been dreaming? Or was that all real?

Had the very woman who'd professed her feelings for Emma, almost choked the life out of her in the same minute?

Emma can't help but think that she's been up for so long that it was starting to addle her brain.

With another groan, Emma stumbles over to the shower, cranking the handle. The pipes creak loudly as water is drawn through them. It's been a long time since they were used.

It doesn't take long for the water to heat up, and soon enough, steam is filling the bathroom around her. Before long, it has fogged up the mirror.

Slowly, Emma peels off her shirt and tosses it to the floor. Then, with numb fingertips, Emma pushes down the fabric of her underwear. And with a little hip action, Emma shimmies out of her panties, and steps out of them.

She pushes back the shower curtain and steps into the tub and under the flow of water.

Emma lets out a soft groan and sighs as she feels the scalding water lick at her skin and burrow deep into the tight muscles of her back and shoulders. The muscles are still deeply traumatized, and she knew that they would likely take a long time to heal.

However, she also knows that there is something more sinister at work inside of her. She's never felt quite so sore as she does now, caught in this perpetual state of exhaustion. She can feel the pain in her body building and spreading. She can tell that the shadow is integrating itself into her very being. It scares her in ways she never thought possible. What will happen to her when the shadow overtakes her completely?

She is afraid to let Regina in, for fear of what the shadow might do to the brunette too.

What just happened between the two of them was a perfect example of what she feared. She couldn't be responsible for the brunette spiraling into the darkness once more.

* * *

Emma lets her eyes flutter closed, and she just breathes.

Suddenly, Emma feels her surroundings lurch in front of her, and everything is fading to darkness.

Emma feels a gust of cool air against her face, and suddenly Emma's eyes shoot open.

"No!" Emma gasps, as she's surrounded by darkness. The contrast from the light of her apartment and the current darkness that she finds herself in now is so stark that it's alarming. She wills her eyes to adjust. She's outside somewhere, she knows that much at least, but she does not know where she is as much of the world in which she finds herself is unfamiliar. She looks around her and at the sky filled with flickering stars. But something is different. This isn't the pleasant night sky she is used to. But rather, it is as if the stars are meant to taunt whoever it was that was unfortunate enough to walk this realm. They are all so far away. They can provide neither light, nor warmth. Not even the moon is present. "Please," Emma begs as she sinks to her knees. "Let me go back."

A shiver shoots its way up Emma's spine, effectively paralyzing her, as she hears a harsh cry echo through the darkness. It's eerie and grating, like nails on a chalkboard. Emma lets out an erratic breath.

"Come on, Emma, get up," Emma coaches as she wills herself to get up. The cries are getting closer.

Clumsily, Emma pushes herself onto her feet. She starts running away from the harsh cries.

She can see very little, but can tell that the terrain is rocky. Emma winces as she feels the rocks start to cut into the bottoms of her feet like jagged knives. She tries to ignore the pain as she pushes herself forwards. Emma's breathing grows increasingly heavy as she climbs higher into the mountains. Every so often, she loses her footing, and hits the ground hard. It's unnerving…this all-encompassing darkness.

Emma doesn't want to admit that she's terrified. But she's afraid. She's all-alone in the darkness and the cold. This, she decides silently, is a special version of hell.

Emma can't stop the whimpers from escaping, as she crests the rise. Her feet are raw. They've been ripped open and torn open on the rocks. It's taking everything in her not to cry.

As she hits the plateau, she gasps. There's a flame flickering in the darkness fifteen yards in front of her, like a beacon. She never thought she'd be so happy to see such a thing in her entire life. She feels drawn towards the dancing flames. It's as if they're alive. And as she steps closer, with a spike of alarm, Emma realizes that they might be.

She's so tired of the shivers wracking through her body. But she's not sure if it's wise to approach. It might be some sort of trap.

"It's okay to step into the light, dear," she hears a voice speak.

The welcoming voice has the opposite effect. She staggers backwards.

"I don't bite," it says. "I promise." Emma holds her breath. She's torn. "Come," the voice beckons, "Rest your weary bones."

"How do I know it isn't a trap?" Emma's quavering voice answers from the darkness.

"I suppose that you don't," is all she gets in return. Emma stands stock-still. She tries desperately to ignore the fire spreading up her legs, and into her calves. "Would you feel safer if I introduced myself?"

"I…" Emma can't seem to find her voice.

"Come child," the masculine voice implores her. "You must be hungry. You've been walking for hours."

"How?!" is all Emma can mutter. "Were you following me?"

"And here I was…thinking that _you_ were following _me_," he chuckles. "There are some clothes for you there, if you'd like something to wear."

Emma glances down at herself with sudden embarrassment. She doesn't know why, but she laughs when she finds herself as naked as she was the day she was born.

She'd been walking around in the pitch black all this time without any clothes on. The truth is, she'd forgotten that she'd been in the shower when this all started.

The blonde's eyes search the ground for the aforementioned clothes. She finds them lying on a fallen log several feet in front of her. She slips on a light cotton shirt dyed a dark red, and pair of tweed pants with clumsy movements. The pants seem to fit well, but the shirt is far too big on her. In fact, Emma decides that she might as well go swimming in it.

Emma decides that she's going to have to gather her courage at some point, if she's ever going to make it back to Storybrooke. She takes one teetering step forwards, hissing and wincing at the white-hot pain in her feet. Slowly, with tentative steps, she makes her way towards the beckoning man, and the nearby fire.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join me," he smiles. She watches the shadows dance across his face in a way that seems far too unnatural. Slowly, Emma lowers herself onto the fallen log across the fire from him.

"What is this place?" Emma asks. "You're the first person I've seen here."

"You mean to tell me that you walk the path of the ancients," he says in a raspy tone, "but you have no knowledge of this place?"

"No," Emma swallows over the lump in her throat. "This is only the third or fourth time I've been here. I…I'm not suppose to be here. I don't belong here."

"What is your name, child?" the lean man sitting across from her asks.

"It's umm… It is Emma," Emma clears her throat.

"Your full name?"

"Emma Swan," Emma replies, knowing that there's little point in lying. He has a knowing way about him.

"Emma... Swan, is it? Well, I've been waiting a long time for you, my dear. My name is Rakim," he reciprocates, "You must have a lot of questions. But first, we must eat." Emma nods reluctantly, and offers him a placating smile as he hands her a small wooden bowl filled with some sort of meat.

"What is this?" Emma asks him, as she sniffs at it.

"It is better if you do not know the answer to that," Rakim says as he takes a healthy bite of his. "Now eat."

Emma picks at the meat, pulling at a small piece with her finger. It is tender, and tears off of the bone relatively easy. Carefully, Emma lifts it to her lips and deposits it in her mouth. She chews slowly, bracing for it to be awful, but she's pleasantly surprised, as the flavor seems to momentarily burst on her tongue. And although she has no notion of what it is, she has to admit that it tastes good. Soon enough, however, she finds herself sick of the taste. No matter how good the food, it always seems to turn to ash in her mouth. Emma sets the bowl aside.

She has so many pressing questions about this place.

"So," Emma says as she sits forwards, "You never answered my question. What is this place? Why is it always dark here?"

"I can answer both of those questions with one single answer," he says cryptically. "You're in the Twilight Forest."

"So the sun never shines here, then?" Emma says calmly.

"No. The light has forsaken this place," Rakim answers. Emma's jaw falls open. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"No," Emma shakes her head. "It's just that… God, is this place really so horrible that the light has forsaken it?"

"As a matter of fact, it is. This is the land of nightmares, Emma Swan," Rakim says sympathetically. "This place is filled with creatures so horrible, that God himself has turned his back on them. He exiled them here. Only the most horrific beasts thrive here…soulless beings." Emma involuntarily shudders.

"I guess that explains why I am here," Emma whispers.

"Why do you say that?" Rakim asks as he shifts forwards. "There is light in you, yet, Emma."

"You must have heard the Dragkhar lurking out there in the darkness," Rakim reveals to her, "It is courting you, because it senses the fraction of your soul that remains. It wants to devour it."

"What sorts of other creatures populate this world?" Emma asks numbly.

"In time you will see," Rakim replies. "Just be weary of whatever creatures or people that you find here."

"So there are other people here?" Emma states.

"Yes," Rakim nods, "But none quite as important as you, Emma Swan."

"Why do you keep saying my name…like that," Emma questions. "Like it's important?"

"Because it _is_ important," Rakim says with a smile. "As I said before…I've been waiting for you a long time."

Emma tries to push herself to her feet, feeling complete uneasiness. She staggers backwards, and trips over the log as she catches sight of the man's eyes for the first time. They're bright amber.

"Your eyes," Emma mutters in shock, as she slowly pushes herself to her hands and knees.

"Ah, yes," he says calmly, making no movement towards her whatsoever. "I was wondering when you'd notice."

"What are you?" Emma gasps.

"I'm a wolf, my dear Savior," Rakim laughs. "I assure you…you need not fear me. In this form, you have nothing to be afraid of. When I am in my other form, however, you would be wise to stay away."

"What did you just call me?" Emma queries in shock. Her head feels like its reeling.

"You really need me to repeat myself?" he laughs. "I called you, Savior, for that is what you are."

"How could you possibly…?"

"You think you are only known in the realm from which you came?" Rakim shakes his head. "News of you has spread across all of the realms. Even those seized completely by the shadow."

"I don't understand…" Emma says as calmly as she can manage. "What is it that you think I'm meant to do?"

"Why…you're meant to save those souls unfortunate enough to be trapped here," Rakim answers. "You alone possess the power to conquer the darkness and bring back the light."

Emma isn't sure how to respond to any of this. It sounds bloody mad. How is she supposed to save this cursed realm?

"You do not have the benefit of being here long enough to watch the stars in the sky wink out one by one," Rakim informs her, "But I have." He pauses. "Soon enough, they will vanish altogether. And those unfortunate enough to be trapped here will be…"

"Stop," Emma holds up a hand. "You're mistaken… I can't possibly be who you think I am. There's no way I could possibly be responsible for salvaging something that's been like this for ages."

"Calm down, child," he chides, as Emma takes her place back on the log.

Emma swallows thickly as he picks up a bowl, some gauze, and a pair of boots. She remains frozen as he steps around the fire and approaches her. The muscles in her arms and legs twitch as she combats her urge to move away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promises as he kneels in front of her. "Your feet must be causing you all sorts of agony. The rocks are not kind to those who are unprepared for them."

"Why are you helping me?" Emma asks softly as he gently lifts up her right foot and starts wiping away the stale, crusty blood with a damp cloth. Emma hisses as the alcohol seeps into the deep, open cuts.

"Because…it has been my job for many years to lead poor unfortunate souls across this land," Rakim tells her as he holds her gaze, "I have seen too many of those souls lost to the shadow. It is time that someone saved them from this place."

"I'm not sure that I am what you think I am," Emma says honestly, as she forces herself to look skyward.

For a long time, Rakim works in silence. After cleaning out the many serrated cuts marring the bottom of Emma's feet, he coats them with a sort of salve that instantly has Emma sighing in relief. It serves its purpose remarkably well, eliminating the bulk of the pain that had been previously working its way up the nerve endings in her feet and legs. Emma is surprised at the gentleness with which the strange man cares for her. He wraps her feet in clean bandages and eases her feet into leather boots that are well broken in.

"Th-Thank you," Emma whispers as he laces them up. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay your kindness."

"You don't owe me anything," he says simply. "If anything, take my kindness and pay it forward."

"I'm not…" Emma starts to protest, but he cuts her off once more.

"In time you will come to see what I already know," Rakim sighs. "But for now? We must move."

Emma nods and carefully gets to her feet. Before she's even straightened up, the fire winks out with a fizzling sound as Rakim throws a bucket of water on it.

"Hurry," Rakim tells her. "We must hurry. The Dark One senses your presence here. He comes for you."

Emma nods and follows closely on Rakim's heels. She stumbles occasionally in the darkness on stray rocks that dot their path. She considers herself lucky that she hasn't turned her ankle on one yet.

As they reach the other side of the plateau on which they find themselves, the pathway ahead of them narrows to about twenty feet or so. Emma finds herself marveling at the rock faces towering nearly fifty feet in the air. The rock faces are jagged and uneven.

"Keep your eyes and ears open," Rakim whispers as they start their way through.

"For what?" Emma asks stupidly.

"Let's hope that you don't find out?" Rakim says cryptically.

They are about halfway through the pass, when she hears several rocks clatter behind her. Emma staggers to a stop in bewilderment. She turns, as she hears a louder cracking sound. It's as if the rocks are being fractured into smaller pieces.

At first, all Emma sees in darkness, but then, she sees movement. For a moment, Emma swears that her eyes must be playing tricks on her. The rock faces…they couldn't possibly be moving, could they? The rocks couldn't possibly be alive… No. That was crazy… It was absolutely insane. But it was happening before her very eyes.

Emma takes a step backwards, gasping as one of the walls on her immediate left disintegrates in front of her.

Emma's throat compulsorily opens up in a cry as two large red eyes suddenly blink into existence.

"R-Rakim?!" Emma finds herself shouting.

Emma finds herself tackled to the ground just as a large boulder smashes into the wall just above her head. She feels herself yanked to her feet, as Rakim screams in her ear.

"Run!" he shouts, as he drags her along for several steps. "I'll hold them off as long as I can, but no matter what happens, don't stop for anything!"

Emma doesn't need to be told. She breaks into a sprint, trying to ignore the deafening sounds of the rocks fracturing all around her, as more and more of these creatures come to life. They tower over her like giants. Emma rolls to the side, as one of them appears straight in front of her. She can't even scream as she's struck with something akin to a bulldozer, and is thrown into the opposite wall of the narrow pass. Emma suddenly can't breathe. She sinks to her knees, gasping for air that won't come. She knows without a doubt that several ribs are broken.

"This isn't happening," Emma tries to tell herself. "This can't be real." But it _is_ real. It is happening. Emma forces herself to roll just in time to avoid another impact. She covers her head with her arms and feels rocks shower down onto her body like little meteors. Several of these rocks slice into her arms and shoulders as they fall. Emma drops her arms and stumbles to her feet, scrambling away. She knows that if she stops for anything that she's as good as dead.

Emma staggers to a stop as she makes it out of the pass, but the colossi don't stop their pursuit. She can clearly see their menacing eyes penetrating through the darkness. They're coming for her. Emma takes a step backward, and nearly falls as her back foot meets open air. Emma glances over her shoulder and feels a surge of sudden dizziness. She's on the edge of a freaking cliff. There's no where to go.

She hears Rakim cry out in the darkness, and Emma is torn. He sounds as if he's hurt badly.

She can't help but wonder, what good is being the savior, if she can't save one man?

"God help me," Emma mutters as she starts charging towards where she heard him cry out.

She charges through the darkness, her lungs burning with every single breath. She suffers two more crippling blows before she can even make it to the man. With all the strength she has left, she wrenches him to his feet, and pulls his arm around her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hisses as they start hobbling along.

"Saving you," Emma says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," he says angrily, "You're going to get us both killed."

"You can thank me later," Emma ignores his protests.

They hobble along together, nearly making it back to where Emma had made it before.

Suddenly, Rakim is pushing her away. Emma lets out a cry as she's unceremoniously thrown to the ground, and she rolls, coming to a stop on her stomach. They're surrounded on three sides, with a sheer drop to their back. Emma watches as one of the creatures rears up, preparing to strike the place where Rakim is standing. It is the place where Emma had been standing only a moment before. Without even thinking, Emma raises her arms. She feels shock as a jet of red light shoots from her palms at the towering behemoths. Emma cries out in surprise as the ground underneath the creatures shoots up in jagged stalagmites, causing them to disintegrate in a shower of boulders and small rocks. Large cracks start to appear in the rocks between her and Rakim.

"Emma!" Rakim screams as Emma hears one final deafening crack, and suddenly the rock on which she is laying is no longer there. Before she can even reach out for his outstretched hand, she's falling into the unfathomable depths of the valley below with boulders raining down around her.

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah... You're probably wondering how Emma's going to get out of this one. I'll try and make sure you don't have to wait long!**_

_**Please hit the review button and leave me some feedback!**_

Thanks for reading!


	14. The End Where I Begin

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

The End Where I Begin

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators, Eddie and Adam. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: This chapter was easily the most difficult chapter for me to write. I just hope that it works.**

* * *

_(Twilight Forest)_

Emma doesn't open her eyes. If she should be lucky enough to survive this, or unlucky enough to survive this (she isn't really sure which one it is), then she didn't want to be haunted by the memories of this event for the rest of her life. She figures that it is best for her to just keep her eyes squeezed shut. And despite her efforts not to dwell on what is about to happen, she's acutely aware that every muscle in her body has tensed in anticipation of the coming impact.

There is something to be said about hitting water from such a height as she was about to. People often said that hitting the water from such a height felt like slamming into solid concrete. She just shudders at the thought. It is going to hurt. It is going to hurt like hell.

Emma doesn't really have any more time to process what's happening before she slams into the water. Emma tries to scream as every nerve ending in her body explodes in excruciating and blinding pain all at once, but before she can react to it, it is lifted. Emma finds herself getting pulled under, deeper and deeper into the murky depths. She feels the strong current churning the water around her. Emma fights. She tries moving her arms and legs, but realizes that she's powerless to overcome the tremendous current. Water is rushing past her at an appalling speed. It doesn't help that every movement sends a surge of excruciating pain throughout her whole body. It also doesn't help that Emma is fast running out of oxygen. Emma kicks for the surface, her lungs burning in agony, as she flails in the icy water. God, it's so fucking cold. In time, Emma's relentless determination pays off and she's able to break the surface, gasping as she tries to keep her head above the roaring water. But just as soon as she breaks the surface, Emma is getting pulled under once more.

Emma's mouth opens up in a cry, as she is slammed against the rocks. It happens time and time again. And no matter how much she tries to prepare herself for the endless barrage, nothing can quite prepare her for each assault. Hell, the sound of the rushing water is so loud, that Emma can't even hear her own screams over the rushing water. Eventually, she gets tired of fighting. She's losing all strength.

She's just about to give up and surrender, when she hits a bend in the river. She decides that she's going to swim for it. She's going to make it to shore, or she's going to die trying.

She thrashes in the water, trying to claw her way towards the shore. First, she makes it to the shallows, and then she's able to latch onto a rock. Emma lets out a hoarse scream, as she uses every bit of her remaining energy to claw her way onto the rock's slick surface.

"Please, God," Emma whispers as she pulls her upper body out of the water inch by inch. She's never felt pain quite like this before in her entire life. Every inch of her is battered and bruised. She can't even feel her legs. She's not sure if it's the icy water, or something more serious, but she resolves not to think about it now. Emma lets out a pained breath as the muscles in her arms give out. Most of her legs are still submerged in the water, but she has no strength left. She just hopes she's done well enough to keep herself alive.

Emma breathes out one final time as every muscle in her body relaxes, and she surrenders to the blackness.

* * *

_(Storybrooke)_

Emma cries out as she comes to on the floor of her shower. Her clothes are drenched. The shirt looks blood red to her now, in the light, and Emma isn't sure if it's because the fabric is wet or if it is because she's bleeding. Her body is wracking with violent shivers, but Emma can't even move. Still, Emma knows that she has to get out of the water's spray. She's hypothermic, and it's only going to get worse if she stays underneath the faucets icy spray.

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, and her form vanishes in a cloud of dark purple. She reappears, on the floor of her living room. Initially, Emma thought she would be prepared for the violent lurch of the world around her, and the almost sickening dizziness that often came with teleportation, but in her current state, she realizes she never had a chance. As the world changes before her very eyes, it tips the scales, and Emma loses control of her stomach right there on the living room floor. There isn't much in her stomach, and so she just dry heaves for the longest minute of her life. Blood dribbles from her mouth and onto the floor underneath her. This is the first sign that she's really badly hurt. She's on her hands and knees. Her arms are covered in shades of red, blue, and dark purple. She can see the cuts where the stones bit into her flesh.

Emma whimpers, as she struggles for oxygen, but she can't breathe. Emma reaches up to her ribcage, screaming out as her fingers encounter rigid skin. She doesn't have to look to know that she's hurt badly. Emma's arms tremble under the exertion of holding herself up. She knows that she can do it for no longer. With a groan she lowers herself to the floor, as carefully as she can manage and rolls onto her right side. With another scream Emma flops onto her back. She settles in that position, just staring at the ceiling, with her left arm thrown out to the side at a strange angle, that's clearly unnatural.

She knows that she can heal herself, but she's already in such a state of exhaustion that she knows that won't be able to make it count for much. It's best to start with the worst of the pain, and the almost crushing weight in her chest. Emma lifts her right hand and presses it down over her chest. She squeezes her eyes shut, and tries to feel out the injuries. It's too much. The pain overwhelms her, and Emma isn't sure she can even save herself. She knows that she's likely going to die, lying right there on her living room floor.

Emma lets out a scream as a jet of red light shoots from her hand. Before Emma even has a chance to make sense of what is happening to her, her whole apartment is shaking in time to her shivers. Emma watches as a bookcase off to her right, falls over, its books tumbling onto the floor.

"No… No…. No," Emma whimpers, as she feels the ground move back and forth, and up and down underneath her. She's causing an earthquake and she doesn't even know how. She has no idea how to stop it. "This isn't happening. This is another nightmare." Emma lets out another desperate cry as things start to tumble to the floor in a steady cascade of destruction. Picture frames fall from the wall with a clatter, and the distinctive tinkling of broken glass. "Stop…Stop…stop," Emma pleads. She lets out a hoarse scream as every bit of glass in her apartment suddenly shatters at once.

"Let me die," Emma whispers, "Please just let me die." Emma closes her eyes, begging for the pain to be over.

"Emma?" she vaguely hears her father call out from the foyer. "Emma, honey? I brought you coffee!" David announces as he pushes the door shut behind him. She doesn't have to wait long for him to find her.

"Oh my god," David gasps as he rushes forwards. "Emma. Emma, hang on. It's going to be okay. I-I'm here." She hears him dialing someone on his phone.

He holds it to his ear with one hand, while he grabs her right hand in the other. His hand feels so warm in hers. "Hello?" Emma notes how he sounds afraid. She's never heard him sound quite so afraid before, in all the time that she's known him. "This is David Nolan with the Sheriff's office. I…I need an ambulance." Emma hears him rattle off her address.

"Emma," she feels him shake her. "Emma! Hey. Hey, sweetie, I need you to wake up for me." he sounds slightly hysterical. "P-Please, Emma. She's not responding. She has a bad head injury." Emma can do little more than moan softly as she feels his hands on her. Emma exhales and relaxes, following David's voice into oblivion.

* * *

_(Twilight Forest)_

Emma gasps as she opens her eyes, to a twinkling sky. Emma screams bloody murder, as she feels a white-hot pain shoot down her body. It starts in-between her shoulder blades, travels down her spine, and surges down her legs. She feels it travel at light speed, surging down every nerve ending and ultimately to the tips of her toes. Emma bites down hard on her lip. Someone's dragging her by her arms, but she can't make them out. She whimpers softly as her body slides over a thin barrier of rocks and water before she is deposited in the sand. Emma lets out a moan as she feels the fine sand of the beach slide between her toes.

"Shh," a voice tells her as they gently lay her down.

"P-Please," Emma whimpers.

"It's going to be okay," the voice tells her. "I'm going to take care of you. You just rest now."

* * *

_(Storybrooke)_

Emma closes her eyes, for what seems like a heartbeat. When she opens them again, it's bright.

"Emma," a voice is speaking to her. It's distorted, almost as if she has cotton wool in her ears. Emma squints against the obtrusive light, trying to make sense of the blurry figures in front of her. "Emma, can you hear me?" Emma's eyelids flutter as a light is subsequently shined in each eye. It is far too bright, and Emma feels a stabbing pain in the back of her head. Emma tries to speak, but her tongue feels like it's glued to the roof of her mouth.

"W-Wha," Emma's breath fogs up the oxygen mask, covering her nose and mouth.

"Emma."

Emma moans as she feels the squeeze of her hand. "Emma, just hang in there, sweetie, try and stay here with us." With her left hand, Emma reaches up to try and pull the mask away from her face. Someone stops her.

"No," they tell her, "No. The mask has to stay." Emma moans as someone brushes the tangled strands of hair away from her face. It feels so good. For the first time in countless hours, Emma thinks that she might just be okay after all.

Emma closes her eyes, and relaxes.

* * *

_(Twilight Forest)_

When she opens them, she sees flames flickering in her peripheral vision. Something heavy is weighing her down, and Emma realizes as she examines the feel of the fabric around her hands that she's buried under a thick swath of blankets. Emma tries to move, and subsequently screams. It's that pain again, shooting down her body and all the way to the tips of her toes.

"D-Don't try to move," a voice tells her. It's warm and feminine. "Not yet." Emma nods. She closes her eyes and focuses on just breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Emma starts to feel weightless.

* * *

_(Storybrooke)_

She opens her eyes to a confusing array of Red. Blue. White. The lights flash in a mesmerizing and dizzying pattern, as she is pulled out of the back of the ambulance. Emma tries to focus on the faces hovering over her, but can't make out a single one.

In seconds, she's in a trauma room. She hears a masculine voice speaking to her.

"Do you know what day it is?" the voice asks her, all she sees is a pair of blue eyes. "Emma, can you try and follow the light for me?" he directs as he peers into her eyes. "I think she might have a concussion."

"Get me a full body CT, and lets get some x-rays of her neck and her spine," the masculine voice orders.

Emma watches in a daze as the ceiling tiles fly by in rapid succession. She blacks out for much of the CT, but is conscious by the time that they get her to the X-ray room.

"Get ready to move her on three," a disembodied voice on her right says, "One, Two, Three…" Emma feels weightless for a fraction of a moment as the sheet she's lying on is lifted. Emma suppresses a scream as the she feels excruciating pain. Emma closes her eyes and blacks out.

* * *

_(Twilight Forest)_

Emma clenches her jaw and tries to swallow the back the cries of pain that exudes from her body as she feels hands lifting her into a seated position. A bowl is lifted in front of her mouth. It is filled with what Emma thinks might be water, but there's something crushed in it.

"Drink," the woman at her back instructs her. "Drink. It'll help with the pain. I promise." Emma strains to open her mouth, and moans as she feels the liquid tipped past her lips. It rushes over her tongue, and down the back of her throat. Emma struggles to swallow, as the bitter taste of the concoction causes her to gag. "Swallow," the voice tells her. Emma closes her eyes and listens.

* * *

(48 Hours Later...)

David looks up from his desk, and the paperwork he's been busy filling out since his arrival this morning, when he hears the telltale distinctive sound of heels echo in the adjacent hallway. He can tell, just from the sound of her heels tapping on the floor that Regina is on some sort of purpose-filled mission. He plasters a warm smile on his face, although inside he's bracing for what is about to come. He can feel the tension and anger roiling through the air around the brunette as she storms through the door. She's dressed to kill this morning, wearing a tight navy blue pencil skirt and a button up white pearl blouse.

She strides towards him, and David can't help but look at the heels Regina is wearing, and wonder how on earth she can even walk in them. The heels have to be a minimum of two inches long, and Regina's feet are at a steep angle relative to the floor. There's just no way that anyone could possibly handle being on their feet all day, while wearing those kinds of shoes. The only thing that he's sure of is that they have to be some sort of magical illusion.

David shakes his head slightly, trying to shake himself out of the internal commentary. He's letting himself get carried away and distracted again, worrying about things that just aren't important in the scheme of life. But he reckons that it's just easier to think about something so insignificant, rather than the fact that his daughter is in the hospital.

David clears his throat and straightens up in his chair, as Regina comes to a stop in front of his desk.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor," David greets with a smile. "What brings you to the station this morning?"

"I think you already know why I'm here," Regina says tightly, as she leans on his desk in a threatening pose. He notices how Regina's forehead, and jaw are tightened with tension. Regina is clenching her jaw, and the vein in her forehead is pronounced. David swallows over the sudden lump in his throat as he realizes just how much hot water he's truly in. The vein in Regina's forehead only comes out when she's really pissed about something. He doesn't even realize it, but he scoots his chair back a couple of inches as she encroaches on his space. She's nearly in his face, when she bites out, "Where is she?"

"Uh," David stammers, "I'm s-sorry, but w-who is it you're looking for?"

"Your daughter, you idiot!" Regina snaps. "Today is supposed to be her first day back as Sheriff. I approved it on Friday, after I brought her back to Storybrooke? Ring any bells?"

"Oh," David clears his throat, lifting his hand up to paw at the back of his neck and the muscles there that are suddenly tight. "She's…"

"Don't lie to me, Charming," Regina says angrily. "I can practically see the oversized gears turning in that pretty little head of yours. Whatever she told you to tell me…save it." Regina sighs and pushes back so that she's standing straight again. She can't stop herself from pacing. "She was supposed to meet Henry and I for breakfast this morning, but she didn't show," Regina reveals to him. "I could tell that Henry was really _really_ excited for it, and _she_ _didn't_ _show_."

David bites down on his tongue, not knowing what to say.

"And normally I wouldn't care," Regina says with a strain to her voice, "Normally I would just brush it off, and attribute it to the fact that it's just _Emma_. But this time? This time I was looking forward to it, too." Regina lets out a shuddering breath. She's squeezing the coffee cup in her hand so tightly, that Charming is amazed it hasn't crumpled. Charming feels a fair amount of shock at this confession. It's a side of Regina that he rarely ever sees, and it breaks his heart knowing that Emma's situation has inadvertently caused the brunette so much pain

"I'm s-sorry," Charming apologizes, "I'm sure that Emma didn't mean to cause you pain."

"Forget about me," Regina says angrily, "I'm here because of Henry. I… I just couldn't bear seeing the pain and disappointment in Henry's eyes. Not again. Emma has some serious explaining to do." David knows that he has to explain. He knows that he made a promise to Emma, but Regina deserves to know the truth.

Regina continues to pace back and forth in the middle of her room. She's breathing heavily, and is pinching the bridge of her nose between the thumb and forefinger of her free hand. It is another sign of the amount of tension and anger in the brunette's body.

"Regina," Charming sighs as he stands up. "Look, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but…"

"But what?" Regina inquires impatiently, and her hand falls away from her face. She gestures, "Out with it, Charming," Regina orders, "I don't have all day."

"Something happened on Friday night," Charming says as calmly as she can muster, "Emma… She was attacked, and she…she was hurt pretty badly." Regina suddenly stops pacing, and freezes. She feels an ice-cold shiver seize her spine, and the rest of her body, paralyzing her. She can't breathe. "I…I found her in the morning when I went to bring her some coffee." Charming suddenly looks like he's in pain.

"W-Who?" Is all Regina can manage.

"I don't know," Charming admits. "She…She won't talk about it. She won't tell me who did it. I…I'm still trying to convince her to press charges."

"Is she still there?" Regina asks with a distinctive tremor to her voice.

"Yeah," Charming nods. "But you might not want to…" Charming tries to warn her.

However, before he can even finish his sentence, Regina has vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. She reappears in front of the main desk, with her coffee still clutched in her hand.

"Madam Mayor, how can I help you?" the nurse asks as she glances up from some paperwork.

"Emma Swan," Regina says thickly. "What room is she in?"

"I…I'm really not supposed to give out room numbers," the nurse tells her, "Only family is allowed."

"I _am_ family!" Regina hisses. "Now tell me. What room is she in?"

"21B," the nurse caves, "But I should warn you…" The nurse sighs as Regina starts running down the hall.

Regina freezes outside of Emma's door, and takes a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever she finds inside. Without any further preamble, however, she's pushing open the door.

She's still looking at the ground when she says, "Emma, I thought that you agreed to stop keeping secrets," Regina says with an undeniable edge to her voice. It is at that moment that she looks up and freezes.

Regina feels powerless to do anything, as her grip on the coffee in her hand loosens and the cup slips from her hand completely. It seemingly falls in slow motion, traversing the short distance to the floor. The Styrofoam cup hits the tiles with a dull thud, and explodes, sending dark chocolate liquid shooting outwards. Regina can feel it splash onto her legs and shoes, but she's numb. Nothing can detract from the shock she feels, as she takes in the sight of Emma. The blonde's usually alabaster skin is practically covered in hues of dark purple, blues, and reds. "Oh my god," the words slip out before Regina can swallow them back.

Emma's arms are swollen and discolored, and the blonde's midsection looks even worse. Regina swallows over the sudden lump in her throat as she watches Dr. Whale carefully wrap Emma's rib cage.

"Try to take another deep breath for me?" Dr. Whale instructs her. Emma winces and gasps as she inhales. Then, the blonde starts coughing. Dr. Whale clucks his tongue. "Your breath sounds on the left side are still weak. It's going to take a while for your ribs to heal. You're going to keep having to do the breathing exercises to decrease the risk of getting pneumonia." Emma nods.

"Emma?" Regina says breathlessly.

"Hi."

Emma tries to offer her a gentle smile, but it comes across as more of a grimace. Although it is stitched, it's clear that the blonde's lip had been split down the right side. She also has a nasty contusion on the right side of her temple. Like temporal lines, the deep cut arches up and backwards where it eventually disappears under the blonde's hairline. Emma's left eye is nearly swollen shut, and she has a large purple welt on the edge of her jawline.

"It… It looks worse than it is," Emma says, as she meets Regina's gaze. "I swear."

"It looks worse than it is?" Regina repeats incredulously. "It looks… God, Emma, have you even _seen_ you?" Regina's eyes are traitorously pooling with tears.

"No," Emma admits, "I haven't been able to make myself look in the mirror since it happened… I was hurt badly. That's all I need to know."

"Somehow bad doesn't even begin to cover it," Regina says thickly.

"It's… It's nothing," Emma says calmly, as she fidgets with the cannula delivering oxygen to her nostrils. "Dr. Whale says that the bruises will heal. The truth is, I… didn't even want to be here, but I didn't really have a choice. I wasn't conscious for a lot of the trip here."

"I'll give you two a minute," Dr. Whale says, as he finishes his ministrations and steps away. "I'll let you know what the CT has to say as soon as I get it back. But I'm afraid that surgery might be a necessity if we can't get your internal bleeding under control."

"Okay," Emma says breathlessly. "Th-Thank you, Dr. Whale."

"Get some rest, Miss Swan," he chides, as he starts walking for the door. "Your body needs rest. Call me if you need anything."

Regina steps aside in order to let Dr. Whale pass. He gives her a pointed warning glance as he passes. "No yelling, Regina," he says under his breath, "She's been through enough already." Regina nods, at a loss for words. What did that even mean? Did he know what happened to Emma?

After he exits the room, Regina shuts the door behind her with a click. When she turns around to face Emma, it's clear that the blonde is avoiding her gaze. The blonde is busy playing with the tubing of her I.V.

"Emma," Regina can't keep the quaver out of her voice.

"I'm okay," Emma tries reassuring the brunette, but fails miserably. The words fall entirely too flat to be believed.

When Emma looks up, she sees the fear and distress in Regina's eyes. She's never seen this degree of emotion from the brunette. Not even after her first brush with death. The truth is, that Regina Mills had grown skilled in her concealment of any emotions long ago. It was something that she'd learned from her mother.

"I'll be okay," Emma amends.

"Emma, who…who did this?" Regina's voice breaks.

"I can't answer that," Emma whispers as she shakes her head.

"Emma, please… you can't just expect me to stand here," Regina implores her, "_knowing_ that someone did this to you."

"I can't tell you," Emma shakes her head again. "I don't _know, _okay? I…I don't remember…_any_ of it. All I know is that I woke up in excruciating pain." Regina strides across the room, reaching out for Emma. When Emma visibly flinches at her touch, she feels the pain of the blonde's rejection acutely.

"I…I'm sorry," Emma whispers, with a pained breath. "I didn't mean to… It's not that I…" Emma groans. "It's not you, Regina, I swear. It's me. It's just that it's not safe. I…I'm not safe."

"Emma," Regina sniffles as she sits down on the bed next to the blonde. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Emma whispers, as she leans back against the pillows, and closes her eyes.

"Try me," Regina says as she turns so that she's angled towards the blonde. Tentatively, she reaches out to brush several errant strands of hair away from Emma's eyes. It is not lost on the brunette how Emma seems to lean into her touch, or how the blonde's breathing hitches just a little bit with the action. Regina swears that she hears a hint of a whimper from the blonde, as she lets her middle finger trace some of the cuts on Emma's face.

"I…I don't think I'll ever be able to let you out of my sight, now," Regina whispers, her words heavy with feeling, "Not if this is what happens when I'm away from you. Emma, I… I should have said this sooner, but I…"

"Don't," Emma says as she opens her eyes. It kills Regina to see Emma this way. The older woman tries desperately to calm herself, as she gazes in Emma's eyes. She's close enough to see them now. It's almost unnerving, the way that Emma's pupils are blown. The blonde's pupils have overtaken much of her iris, and the black is currently conquering and dominating the natural shade of Emma's bright green eyes. Regina misses the gorgeous shade that often reminds her of the tumultuous sea. "I don't… I can't…" Emma's voice breaks. "Regina, I don't want to hurt you. I don't understand what is happening, but I know enough to know that you'll be better off if you just walk away now."

"You keep saying that, but you won't hurt me," Regina promises. "Emma, you _can't_ hurt me. I…I promise that I can protect myself." Regina's heart shatters as she hears the first raw gut wrenching sob escape from Emma's throat. Before the blonde can push her away, Regina's arms are wrapping around the blonde.

"Shh…." Regina whispers as she runs her hand over the soft heated skin of the blonde's back. Regina closes her eyes, focusing on the feeling of the blonde's body against her own. Carefully, she moves her hands gently over the skin of the blonde's back. She can practically feel the molecules of the blonde's body thrumming under her touch. Regina gasps, as she starts delving into the blonde's injuries, trying to feel them out. The accompanying pain is so overwhelming that Regina's throat opens up in a cry of her own.

"Gina," Emma's voice catches, "What…What are you doing? I…I can feel you. This is going to sound weird, but…it feels like you're a part of me."

"H-How?!" Regina says hoarsely. "How is the pain not killing you? It's all consuming. I…I can't breathe."

"Well, for a start, you…you're holding me," Emma jokes, "So I guess that's something."

"Emma," Regina moans, breathing the blonde in, "I need you to hold still. I'm going to try to…" Emma stops breathing, as she tries to acquiesce with Regina's request. She feels the reverberating thump of Regina's heartbeat pulsing in time with her own. Their two heartbeats are completely synchronous. "Breathe, love," Regina instructs her a moment later.

Emma swallows, and then starts breathing again as some of the pain in her back and chest is lifted. She can feel the warmth of Regina's hands against her body, and the way that the skin almost tingles under the brunette's fingertips. It's almost as if that part of her has fallen asleep and hasn't thought to wake up again. Emma can also feel the soft puffs of the air, as the brunette exhales in marked intervals against her neck. Emma closes her eyes, relaxing as she feels Regina's touches on her body. She can feel the brunette's strong, sure hands massaging at the skin, as the woman starts trying to heal her.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma says hoarsely. "That feels weird."

"I'm…taking some of your pain," Regina replies calmly.

"No," Emma says as she suddenly extricates herself from her, and pulls away from Regina. Regina is at a complete loss of what to do, as the blonde's hands push her away and nearly off the edge of the bed.

"Emma?" Regina's eyes are wide in alarm, as she notices the way the blonde is trembling. "Emma what's wrong? What did I do?"

"You're not taking any of my suffering on for yourself," Emma says tightly. "That's where I draw the line."

"Emma," Regina exhales. "Why should you have to bear it all, when I can easily take some of it, and we can bear it together?"

"The pain is there to remind me…to remind me of what I am," Emma says through a groan. "Of what I've become."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asks as she takes a step forwards.

"I'm not good!" Emma says passionately, her eyes brimming with tears. "I have no soul…"

"Emma," Regina sighs, "How many more times do I have to tell you? You're good! You're the most selfless people I've ever known."

"You didn't see what I saw!" Emma hisses. Regina takes a step back at the sheer amount of agony in Emma's words.

"You wanted to know who did this to me?" Emma asks.

"Yes," Regina manages to grit out, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Well, here's something that'll make your head spin. I…I think it was me," Emma says as she meets Regina's eyes. "I think I did this to myself."

"That's crazy," Regina says before she even has a chance to think about it.

"I…I thought that too, at first," Emma laughs hollowly. "But I then I realized…"

"Emma," Regina speaks softly, "I think that whatever happened to you was so traumatic that maybe you…you're trying to block it out somehow. As humans, sometimes we try to block out the unpleasant and replace it with something else. But there's no way that you could have done this to yourself."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me…"

"Emma," Regina whispers, "It's not about believing. It's just…not possible."

"I want you to leave," Emma says flatly.

"No," Regina shakes her head. "I can't leave. I meant what I said, when I said that I can't let you out of my sight."

"Why?" Emma questions.

"Because I might as well be ripping out my own heart if I do!" Regina shouts. "I didn't want to leave your side in the first place. I…I'd only just gotten you back." Regina lets out a shuddering breath, as she wills herself to calm down. "I didn't want you to stay on your own, but you insisted, and so I let you go your own way." Emma is suddenly speechless. "I'm not about to make that same mistake again."

"I…I'm sorry," Emma utters, "I…don't even know what to say."

"What on earth _can_ you say!?" Regina exclaims, reaching up to wipe away a tear that has escaped, "Someone beat you to within an inch of your life, Emma. I should have been there. It's my fault."

"Regina?" the inflection of surprise in Emma's voice, makes Regina look up. "Hey! None of this is your fault! You…you can't honestly blame yourself for this?" Regina shakes her head in denial, disagreeing with the blonde woman before her.

"I…I'm sorry I missed breakfast with you and Henry," Emma apologizes. "I should have called you to tell you what was going on, but I… I just didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want you to see me like this, either, if I'm being completely honest. I…I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You think I care about that now?!" Regina says brokenly.

"No," Emma's roughened voice meets her ears, "I suppose not." Emma sighs. "Look," Emma manages to get out, "What can I do to rectify this situation?"

"Come stay with us at the house," Regina orders. "I can set wards if you're worried about hurting Henry, but…someone needs to keep an eye on you. Someone needs to keep you safe."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, and didn't get too confused with all of the jumping back and forth. I wanted the readers to experience what Emma was experiencing...confusion and all. I tried to put markers in-between, so that there was a clear boundar**_y.

**Please let me know what you guys think! _Feedback really helps!_**


	15. Something Beautiful

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Something Beautiful

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators, Eddie and Adam. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! It's a bit on the shorter side, but it's really because I had trouble writing this one. **

* * *

_Two Hours Later:_

"You want me to read something else to you until you can fall asleep?" Regina offers, picking up a poetry book.

"No thanks," Emma replies, reaching out for Regina's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Is there anything else that I can do?" Regina asks hopefully, her eyes soft.

"Hold me until I fall asleep?" the inflections in Emma's voice made it clear that it was a question. Regina swallows. She makes a point to glance over the small amount of space left on Emma's bed. There is just no way that she can possibly fit comfortably. And Emma can't shift her body without causing herself unbearable and immeasurable pain. Regina shakes her head.

"Miss Swan – Emma, I," Regina's voice is apologetic, "I'm sorry but I can't. I really don't think it's a good idea. One wrong move and I could hurt you, and hurting you is the last thing I want to do." Regina's chest clenches painfully, as the pain in Emma's eyes makes itself known. Regina knows that no matter how many excuses that she gives, that Emma will take it as some sort of rejection. Sure enough, Emma turns her neck so that she is looking away from Regina and closes her eyes. Regina lets out a sight of frustration when Emma pulls her hand out of Regina's grasp.

"Emma," Regina's voice is soft. "Are you going to give me the cold shoulder now?" Regina asks sadly. "Oh, come on… What do you want from me, huh?" Regina asks finally.

"Nothing," Emma sighs, "Dr. Whale said that I should try and get some rest, so that's what I'm doing."

"Emma," Regina groans, "I'm not rejecting you. Despite what you think, that's not what this is…"

"Okay," Emma replies softly. But it does little to assuage Regina's feelings of guilt. Regina watches as Emma lifts her forearm up to block the light to her eyes.

"Okay?" Regina questions. God, what does that even mean? "Emma…"

"I…I'm sure you've got lots of work to do today," Emma tells her. "So why don't you just leave, and let me get some sleep?" Regina winces as if he had been slapped.

She stands up, staring at Emma with hurt coursing through her. Her thoughts float back to the night after Robin left, and they'd drank together. She's always been grateful for the comfort that Emma gave her that night, for the way Emma had seemed to know exactly what she needed. Regina has never felt safer than she does in Emma's hands. That is the only thing that always makes Regina feel as if everything will be all right. Taking a deep breath, Regina sits down on the edge of the mattress. Emma's forearm drops away, revealing dark green eyes, which stare at her in confusion. Carefully, Regina eases herself down into a laying position in the small space that is left on the mattress. Regina feels a bit unsettled as she realizes that half of her body is hanging over the edge. Emma grits her jaw, working hard to free up another two or three inches of space for her. Regina offers her arm to Emma, as she slides closer.

"Place it wherever hurts the least," Regina whispers, "I don't want to hurt you." Regina closes her eyes and Emma's hand guides her arm to a place low on Emma's stomach. Regina's arm bends at the elbow, as Emma holds Regina's hand to her chest. Regina swallows at the contact.

"You feel that?" Emma asks softly.

"Yes." Regina replies rather breathlessly. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to feel something in my life." Regina admits. "You have a strong heart."

"It's beating for you," Emma says honestly, "For you and Henry."

"Emma," Regina's voice was barely a whisper.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've wished for death in the past seven days?" Emma asks finally. "Fuck, it hurts," Emma moans as tears traitorously leak from her eyes.

"You want me to press the button?" Regina asks, reaching for the manual control to the morphine drip. "Emma, I don't want to see you suffer."

Emma shakes her head. Rubbing at her eyes, with her thumb and index finger. "No."

"Emma," Regina's voice broke. "I can't bear to see you like this. Please."

"I'm afraid," Emma breathes as a sob breaks through.

"Why?" Regina props herself up so she can see Emma's face. "I'm right here, baby. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Emma doesn't respond, and Regina's heart squeezes a little in her chest as Emma bites back another sob.

"You have no idea…" Emma confesses. "I almost didn't make it back here, Regina. I know you think I'm losing my mind or something, but my nightmares… they're _real_."

"I never said that they weren't _real_, Emma," Regina argues. "It's just hard to imagine that you could have inflicted this sort of damage to yourself. Look, maybe if you told me about everything that happened, then…"

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Twilight Forest?" Emma asks suddenly.

Regina desperately wracks her brain for mention of such a place, but so far, she's coming up empty.

"I'm not overly familiar with it," Regina admits, "No."

"But surely you believe that there are realms, other than just the Enchanted Forest and this one," Emma says softly.

"Of course," Regina nods.

"The place that I feel myself pulled to when I go to sleep," Emma sniffles, "It's called the Twilight Forest. It's dark there…all of the time. Someone there told me that it was because the light has forsaken it. And it's cold…so cold it makes your bones ache." Regina shudders as she imagines it. "The beasts there they…they're horrible. Their calls sound like nails on a chalkboard, and they devour souls. The creature that did this to me…"

"Emma," Regina gasps.

"They were huge, like…towering colossi," Emma says numbly, "Made of stone. They snapped my bones like twigs. I used my magic on them, but think I did more damage to myself in the process."

"Oh my god," Regina whispers, as she imagines facing such a thing.

"I fell off a cliff," Emma tells her, "And I almost drowned. I…I honestly thought I was going to… to die. I know that it was supposed to be a dream but I _felt_ it." Emma's breathing is labored at the sudden amount of adrenaline coursing through her body. And that was just at the sheer memory of it. "But then I woke up. I woke up like this…"

"Oh, Emma," Regina says sadly.

"I'm so afraid of going back there…" Emma breathes. "The pain medicine makes me drowsy. It makes me want to go to sleep. But I'm afraid that if I do, then I'm going to wind up back there, and that there's no coming back this time. I'm afraid that I'll never make it back here again. And the possibility of that happening…I just can't do it."

"Emma," Regina breathes as she sees Emma squeeze her eyes shut. "Emma, look at me. Please," Regina begs. She pulls her hand from Emma's and carefully strokes the blonde's face. Emma finally opens her eyes, allowing Regina to see dark green, ringed with bits of yellow. "I promise you that I will not let you lose yourself," Regina promises. "I'm going to be right here the whole time. And we're going to get through this together. You don't have to be afraid, Emma."

Regina slips the button into Emma's hand.

"You'll be right here with me?" Emma asks softly.

"Yes," Regina replies. She lets out a sigh of relief as Emma pushes the button. A beep sounds on the machine, signaling that the request was heard. Emma watches in fascination as the cold liquid drips slowly into her central line, and then into her body. She can feel the cold spread through her body with every beat of her heart. Emma clamps her eyes shut as she waits for the rush. Within another blink of the eye it came, taking with it all of the pain in her body. Emma lets out a relaxed breath, opening her eyes. She finds two orbs of deep brown peering deep into her eyes, and it takes her breath away.

Emma is unprepared when Regina lowers her body, so that she hovers over hers. The brunette is careful not to touch Emma for fear of hurting her, but slowly Regina lowers her head. Emma closes her eyes as their lips brush together. It is a gentle and saccharine kiss. Emma pushes up on her forearms to apply more pressure. Regina's tongue darts out of her mouth to trace over Emma's lips, moistening them. She begs entrance into Emma's mouth, but it does not open. Moment's later Regina pulls away. Emma's soft eyes look up at her in amazement, her breathing rapid.

"Was that too forward of me?" Regina asks worriedly. "I'm sorry. It was, wasn't it?"

"No," Emma breathes, pulling Regina down for another kiss. This time it is more urgent, but chaste. Emma sighs. "Take it from me… You never, and I mean _never_, have to apologize for wanting to kiss me."

"Good," Regina tells her, "Because I intend to make a habit of it."

"Mmm," Emma moans softly as her eyes flutter closed.

"Emma," Regina says softly, "Darling? You okay?"

"Mmm," Emma hums, "Just tired."

"Then rest," Regina tells her. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Regina had been determined to stay awake, to take in every detail of the beautiful woman against her. She wanted to take in every curvature, every perfect contour of Emma's face and body. She had managed to stay awake for a while, but in the end, she had ultimately failed.

As Regina contemplates the reasons why she has failed in her attempt to watch the completely prone hazel-eyed blonde, she becomes surprised that he had even fallen asleep to begin with. She hadn't felt particularly tired, but perhaps she had drifted off so easily, because she felt so incredibly relaxed. Over the course of the last year, insomnia had been one of Regina's biggest problems, and cruelest tormentors. In fact, the brunette often found it impossible to turn off her thoughts at night when she lay in bed by herself. She felt lonely. There was nothing else to it. But now, the feelings of emptiness were gone. Regina rejoices a little bit at that thought. Everything just feels so right holding Emma in her arms. She just can't help but feel at peace when she has Emma wrapped up in her arms.

Regina lets out a sigh as she focuses on the comforting warmth of the lean body pressed up against her side. She no longer feels cold; as she's became used to, back when she woke up to an empty bed nearly every morning. But rather, her body feels warm and flushed. Regina can feel the heat of Emma's body, the penetrating warmth that warms her to the very core.

In steady intervals, Regina can feel Emma's breath puff against the exposed skin of her chest. Slowly, Regina lifts her free hand to her face in an effort to try and wipe the tiredness from them. As she does so, Emma shifts slightly, and Regina subsequently feels the sleeping blonde shift against her before settling back into the brunette's side. Emma's head is still laid gently on Regina's chest, and the long blonde strands are fanned out gently behind her, tickling the skin of Regina's chest and neck. It feels so perfect. That is, if she didn't think about the reasons for being in such a position. Because the fact of the matter is, Emma had been beaten badly. Regina shudders to think of what Emma must have looked like right after it happened, before the stitches and medical attention.

Emma lets out a soft moan, and Regina closes her eyes for a moment, just listening for the soft moans slipping from the blonde's lips. Regina can almost trick herself into thinking that they are moans of pleasure, instead of for what they really are, moans of pain and discontent. Carefully, Regina starts trying to sooth the blonde, with gentle comforting touches. Emma lets out a soft whimper.

"Shh. It's okay, love," Regina says softly, with tears building in her eyes. "You're safe now. I promise that I'm going to take care of you."

Regina's fingers play ever so gently with the soft wavy curls that feel so undeniably perfect between her fingers. The silken strands feel pacifying as they slip between her fingers, and Regina can't help but think that she needs this just as much as Emma needs her. Regina knows it is silly, but she's had very vivid dreams about running her hands through the blonde's hair. The first time she ran her fingers through it, had been the first time she'd tasted Emma's lips. Regina mewls softly as Emma's hand brushes against her side.

Regina closes her eyes. For another long moment, she savors the smell and the feel of Emma's body. Emma fits against her so perfectly. Emma moans again, lightly in her sleep as Regina neglects her hair for a moment in favor of running her hands over the perfect planes of Emma's shoulders and upper back. Regina etches lazy patterns into the soft, radiant skin that almost shimmers due to the blonde's perspiration. Emma is so beautiful that there are still times Regina finds it hard to breathe in her presence.

"Mmm," Emma's sleepy moan pulls Regina out of her own thoughts. Right. What had she been doing again?

Emma's brow furrows and the blonde lets out a soft groan. Regina makes the silent and rather obvious conclusion that she must be dreaming, though, of what, she can't be sure. She just hopes it is a good dream, as opposed to the alternative.

* * *

_(Twilight Forest - Emma's POV)_

Emma opens her eyes to a dark sky. She can hear the crackling of a fire nearby, but she is laying just outside of its light. Emma groans as the pain makes itself known, and pushes herself up onto her elbows. She turns her stiff neck slowly from side to side, looking for the woman who she remembered from before. Slowly, Emma sits up the rest of the way, rolling her shoulders.

"H-Hello?" Emma voices hesitantly. "I-Is anyone there?" Emma hears the rustling of what she thinks might be a tent flap. Then, Emma hears brisk footsteps. They are very quiet, almost too quiet to be detected, but Emma can just make them out over the crackling of the fire. Whomever it is must be close. Suddenly, a figure is stepping into the light, on the other side of the fire from Emma. It's a woman. She's beautiful, undeniably so. It's funny, really, the way that this complete stranger reminds her of Regina.

"Good," the woman smiles, and Emma knows that the warmth in the woman's dark eyes is completely genuine, "You're awake!" She starts walking towards Emma, and Emma notices the cup, clutched in a feminine hand as the woman approaches. Emma shivers as the woman kneels down in front of her, blocking the heat of the fire. "I thought you might be thirsty," she offers, as she holds out the cup for Emma to take.

"Thank you," Emma says, as she takes the proffered cup. Emma realizes with a painful stab of her throat, that her mouth is extremely dry. Emma takes a small sip of the liquid.

"I…" the woman clears her throat softly. "I…I don't know how much you remember exactly, but…"

"You're the one whose been helping me," Emma says softly, after she swallows and pulls the cup away from her lips. "You pulled me out of the water."

"Yes," the woman nods shyly. "Truth be told, I was afraid you might not make it."

"I wouldn't have, if it wasn't for you," Emma tells her honestly. "I don't know how to thank you…" Emma drags out the word. "All of the things you did for a complete stranger, and I…I don't even know your name."

"It's Nynaeve," she smiles. "I'm a wisdom… It's only by chance that we happened upon you."

"We?" Emma can't help but ask.

"Me and my warder, Lan," Nynaeve offers. "He thought it best to keep his distance."

"Oh," Emma swallows.

"You know… I'd like to take credit for saving you," Nynaeve tells her, "But I didn't really do much. Sure, I got you warmed up and gave you some herbs, but I…I have never seen anyone heal as quickly as you did." Emma opens her mouth to reply, but bites back down on her tongue a moment later. She's honestly not sure what to say.

"You had broken bones," Nynaeve tells her, "I could have sworn you had fractured vertebrae, broken ribs, and now…now you seem much better."

"Are you implying there's something odd about me?" Emma asks.

"Oh, I know it," Nynaeve laughs. "I…I'm a Aes Sedai. I can sense the magic in you, child."

"You're a…a what?" Emma splutters.

"Aes Sedai," Nynaeve repeats, "I've been trained in the one power. I can use magic."

"Oh," Emma gasps, clearly alarmed.

"Easy," Nynaeve holds up her hands, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"A man that I met said that I should be wary of those that I met here," Emma tells her.

"And he was right to tell you that," Nynaeve says honestly. "There are many people that serve the dark, in this land. But luckily for you, Lan and I, are not one of them."

"So…you fight for the light?" Emma asks, studying Nynaeve's face intently. She has to know for sure, if she can trust this woman.

"Yes," Nynaeve confirms, "We seek to destroy the Dark One, once and for all."

Emma lets out a sigh of relief, as she realizes that this mysterious woman is telling the truth. At least they're on the same side.

* * *

_**A/N: More to come soon! Please hit the review button and leave me some feedback!**_


	16. Heated Encounters

Title: Eternally Missed  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/General

Heated Encounters

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

It is mid-afternoon when Regina's eyes groggily flicker open to an otherwise silent room. She can hear Emma's breaths break the silence in even intervals, as the blonde breathes in and out.

"Emma?" Regina whispers softly, on the off chance Emma isn't asleep. But the measured breaths are far too even to be faked. The blonde is deep asleep. Carefully, Regina extricates herself from Emma, first sliding her hand out of Emma's grasp, and then pulling her arm from around Emma's midsection. Slowly, Regina scoots backwards and toward the edge of the bed. Once her feet are placed firmly and safely on the ground, Regina bends over to place a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Sleep, darling," Regina whispers, "I'll be right back. I promise." This earns her a soft murmur of words, but Regina can't quite make them out. Regina waits with baited breath. When she's satisfied that the blonde is still sleeping soundly, Regina quietly backs away, careful not to make any noise. Regina knows that she needs to step out to check in with Dr. Whale. She also needs to call her assistant to let her know that she won't be in.

As she walks out into the hallway, she searches for Dr. Whale. He's at the nurse's station, chatting with the nurse from earlier. He stops talking, sensing her presence and turns.

"Afternoon," he bids her. "I stopped in earlier to deliver the results, but you were both sleeping."

"That's actually why I wanted to find you," Regina informs him, "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course," he says as he plucks a binder from the top of the desk and leads her down the hall, and into a private lounge. He holds open the door for her, and Regina walks into the darkened room. He flips on the dim lights as he steps into the room, and shuts the door behind him with a soft click. "I hope you don't mind talking here, but I thought that we could do with the privacy."

"Look," Regina says as she pulls out a chair, and gracefully sit downs at the lone table in the room, "I know that there are strict laws in place regarding patient confidentiality, but I'm worried about Emma."

"I gathered as much, from your reaction earlier," Whale replies. "I don't think I've ever seen you so rattled, Regina."

"Can you tell me anything about her condition?" Regina asks patiently. "How long do you think she needs to stay here?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer those questions without Emma's permission," Whale tells her.

Regina lets out a sigh, her head dropping into her hands. "I know how beat up that she looks now. Do I dare ask how she looked when she was first brought in?"

"It was bad, Regina," Dr. Whale admits, "Probably the worst I've seen a trauma patient look, in a long _long_ time. She was coughing up blood, bleeding profusely from her head, and she was bruised from head to toe… she still is."

"Does she have any broken bones?" Regina questions him, encouraging him to give her more details.

"Again, I can't discuss that with you…"

"Please," Regina begs. Regina looks to the binder clutched in Dr. Whale's hand. "Is that her chart?"

"Yes," he nods. With a snap of her fingers the chart is suddenly sitting on the table in front of her. Victor moves to stop her from flipping it open, but finds his feet suddenly fused to the floor.

"Damn it, Regina!" Whale hisses, as he struggles, "That's private information! I could get fired for this!"

Regina ignores him, flipping the binder open, and letting the thick cover thud against the table. Inside are films from Emma's x-rays, and CT scans, as well as her vitals from the first twenty-four hours. Emma's vitals had been all over the place. And although, she knows that she doesn't have a ton of knowledge when it comes to medicine, she also knows enough to make certain conclusions. Regina grabs the films from the folder and walks over to the board on the far side of the room. She tacks the films in place, and switches on the backlight, gasping as she lays sight on the vertebrae in Emma's back. The other film tacked to the right side of the board shows definite rib fractures on the left hand side. Emma hadn't been joking. The bones protecting her thoracic cavity had been snapped like twigs.

"What on earth could have done this?" Regina says out loud. But she already knows. Emma had been telling her the truth. It's entirely possible that a person didn't inflict Emma's injuries, but rather, they were inflicted by something much stronger and larger.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Whale grumbles. "Ribs five through eight were fractured. In her back, several of her lumbar vertebrae suffered fractures, but thankfully, her spinal cord wasn't involved. There was also a fracture to the right clavicle, as well as the acromial process of the scapula. She also suffered a hairline fracture to the radius of her left forearm."

Regina closes her eyes, letting out a shaking breath.

"Her feet were also severely damaged," Whale, tells her, "She has several crushed metatarsal bones, in her right foot, and will likely need surgery if she's wants to walk again."

"In your opinion," Regina says slowly, as she turns to face Whale, "Are these injuries something that could be self-inflicted?"

"Are you serious?" Whale says, looking alarmed. Regina crosses her arms over her chest and stalks forwards.

"Does it sound like I'm joking?" Regina says tightly, her jaw clenching in anger.

"No…" Whale grits out, "Look, I…I'm sorry. I forget you have little knowledge of medicine. The answer to your question is no… In fact, I would say absolutely not. I have seen a lot of injuries in my lifetime, and there is just no way that any of Emma's injuries could be self-inflicted." In response to this, Regina nods and sighs. She is clearly pleased with the answer. "They were inflicted by someone else. Or something else."

"Not even with magic?" Regina prods.

"That, I'm afraid, I can't answer," Dr. Whale says honestly. "I just don't know the answer to that."

"But you said that you didn't think it was a person," Regina reminds him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because there is no way that someone could generate the force needed to inflict some of the greater injuries that Emma suffered," Whale answers. "The crush injuries are something that could only be generated by extreme forces. And, well, the injuries to Emma's back are something else entirely."

"How do you mean?" Regina asks with a furrowed brow.

"Well, the fractures of the broken vertebrae in Emma's back are something typically seen in someone who has sustained a high fall," Whale says slowly and clearly. Regina's breath hitches in her lungs. It is yet another detail, from Emma's story that has been confirmed. Could it be possible that injuries sustained by Emma's body in the so-called Twilight Forest were reflected by her body in Storybrooke?

"So what's the next course of action?" Regina asks.

"Well," Whale speaks uneasily as he reaches up to rub at the back of his neck. "We've held off on surgery so far. I…I didn't want to operate on her until her vitals stabilized somewhat, but her spleen is in really bad shape and needs to come out."

"And her foot?" Regina questions. "Are these things that I could heal with magic?"

"You can try," Whale tells her. "But there's no way of telling if it'll be enough."

"I healed her spine," Regina tells him. "Or at least I think I did, but it drained me. I don't know if I can handle much else right now."

"Then I would ask you to let me do my job," Dr. Whale says as he walks over and picks up the binder. "I'll tell the nurses to prep Emma for surgery as soon as possible."

"Victor?" Regina voices as she quickly heads the man off at the door. Victor skids to a stop in front of Regina, reluctantly meeting the brunette's gaze. "Kill the woman I care about, and I will end you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty," Victor breathes as he shoulders his way past, his breathing suddenly heavy. Regina takes a calming breath and steps out into the hall.

With a flourish, Regina pulls her phone out and dials Henry's number. She knows that it is in the middle of the school day, but she prays he hears it and picks up the call. It rings several times before Henry answers.

"Mom?" Henry's tentative voice greets her as she leans back against the wall. "What are you doing calling me? It's in the middle of the school day!"

"Henry," Regina tries to keep her voice calm, deciding that Henry deserves to know that his mom is about to go into surgery. "I need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible. Have Snow drive you."

"Mom?" Henry sounds worried, now. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

"Emma's here," Regina tells him. "I didn't want to worry you, but now I think you have a right to know. Your mom needs surgery."

"What?" Henry's voice cracks harshly. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain as soon as you get here," Regina tells him, "But you need to hurry. I'm not sure how much time you have."

"But what about…school," is all Henry says.

"I'm giving you permission to leave early," Regina reassures him. "I promise that I'll deal with the repercussions of you doing so, later. It's a family emergency, after all."

"Okay," Henry breathes, "I'm on my way to Mary Margaret's class now. I'll let her know as soon as I get there."

"Okay," Regina nods. "I'll see you soon, honey."

"Bye, Mom," Is all Regina hears before the line clicks dead. Regina flicks her phone closed and slides it into her jacket pocket, while staring into the tile flooring. Regina lets out a calming breath, and looks up in order to see something, or rather someone, she didn't expect.

"And just what in the hell are you doing here, Pirate?" Regina snaps, as she looks up from the floor to meet Hook's gaze. She notes the bag clutched in his good hand.

"That's an easy enough explanation. Emma asked me to bring some things from home, for her," Hook explains, feeling a little flustered by Regina's hostile demeanor. Sure, Regina's never been particularly fond of him, but this time her dislike of him is even more prevalent.

"Hold on a minute," Regina says over a dry throat. She feels a surge of anger at the notion that she was the last to find out. "You knew that she was here? You knew before I did?"

"Uh… Yeah," Hook nods. He's not sure if it is some sort of a trick question.

"I can't believe this," Regina whispers, almost so quietly that Hook misses it. "She called you. And yet, she couldn't be bothered to so much as call me?"

"Whoa," Hook says as he reaches out to comfort the brunette. "Hold on! Hold on for a minute. You misunderstand me, Regina," He says with a sad smile. "Emma didn't call me. Her father is the one who told me she was here. Yes, I found out before you did, but only because David told me."

"Oh."

"David called me after it happened," Hook tells her quietly, "and I just came here to make sure that she was okay." He clears his throat awkwardly. "I know that she asked for space, but I just…I had to…" As Killian stumbles over his words, a terrible thought occurs to her, seemingly for the first time, since she arrived at the hospital.

Regina isn't sure she's in control of her own actions, as she suddenly grabs Hook by his shirt, the fabric bunching in her closed fists, and throws him up against the wall. The bag in his hand thuds to the floor, as he reflexively latches onto Regina's arm with his good hand.

"Regina," Hook looks shocked. "What on the bloody earth, are you doing?"

"Was it you?" Regina says in barely controlled anger, "Did you do this to her?"

"Are you being serious right now?" Hook says with a scoff.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Regina hisses, as she gives him another shove.

"No," Hook shakes his head. "No! Of course I didn't hurt her! Do you honestly think that I could do that to her? I love Emma."

"You better be telling me the truth," Regina threatens, "Or I will eviscerate you and take pleasure while I'm doing so. Am I clear?"

"You are," Killian nods, "Now will you let me go? I promised Emma that I would get her her things as soon as humanly possible."

"Don't sass me, Pirate," Regina says shortly. "I still don't trust you."

"Well, you should, because he is telling the truth." Regina's hands suddenly unclench, and she untangles her hands from Killian's shirt with alarming speed. Regina takes a shuddering breath and turns to find Emma standing there with a look of amusement on her features. "It wasn't Killian who attacked me." Emma informs her as the blonde leans heavily on her I.V. pole. Regina's eyes fall onto the large boot that Emma's awkwardly walking in, and wonders how the blonde could be so foolish.

"Emma," Regina's throat is painfully dry now. "What are you doing? You… You shouldn't be out of bed. Dr. Whale said that the bones in your right foot were crushed. You shouldn't be walking on it. Period."

"I heard the commotion from down the hall," Emma says with a smile. "And I had to come and make sure you didn't disembowel him. Or was it eviscerate? I honestly can't remember what adjective you used, but I suppose it doesn't really matter." Emma gives Killian a warm smile.

"Get to the point, Emma," Regina groans.

"Okay," Emma sighs, "My point is, that even though Killian and I aren't together anymore, I still am rather fond of him, and would appreciate it if you refrained from inflicting him with bodily harm."

"Well, I for one, appreciate the vote of confidence, Love," Hook says to Emma as he straightens the fabric of his shirt, and smoothens out the wrinkles. Regina can't help thinking that he's extremely vain and just a little too hung up on his own appearance for a pirate.

"Come on," Regina says as she rushes forwards, wrapping her arm protectively around Emma's side. "Let's get you back to bed before you fall down and hurt yourself even worse."

"Just for the record?" Emma grunts, as they slowly make their way back towards Emma's room. "Overbearing and protective Regina is extremely hot."

"Is she now?" Regina says, with a telltale inflection to her voice. She can't help but feel a little intrigued, by the flirtatious undertone that this conversation has taken on.

"Yeah," Emma says to her with a deadpan expression, "To tell you the truth, I'm more than a little turned on right now." And just like that Regina feels a distinctive heat congregate to her face and neck, as well as some…other places. She's torn between feeling astonished by the blonde's admission, and responding to it. Instead, Regina merely coughs. "If I wasn't so sore, I probably would have jumped you by now."

"Is that something you should really be admitting to me, right now?" Regina asks.

"Sure it is," Emma replies. "And, hey, if you try to hold it against me later, I can always argue that it was due to the insanely high levels of pain medication that are coursing through my system right now."

Regina stumbles, as Emma's steps falter and the blonde suddenly slackens. Regina's arm tightens around Emma's side, and just in time, too. Emma's knees give out a fraction of a second later.

"Emma?" Regina asks with panic in her voice. Suddenly, the laughter and teasing shared between the two women only moments before have sobered, turning into something markedly different. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"I…" Emma tries to get out, but fails miserably. All she can do is moan.

"Use your words," Regina encourages her.

Emma opens her mouth. Her breathing is heavy and labored. Regina blanches as a large volume of blood dribbles out from her mouth and splatters down onto the front of Emma's gown, contrasting with the light blue fabric.

"Re-gina," Emma gasps, "Call the doctor… S-Something's wrong."

Regina carefully eases Emma to the floor. Regina drops down next to her, and pulls Emma's quaking body into her arms. Regina swallows thickly, holding the blonde tightly against her. Over the blonde's head, she meets Hook's eyes. "Get Dr. Whale. Hurry!" By the time Regina's eyes make it back to Emma's face once more, a sweat has broken out on the blonde's delicate face. Regina's hand quickly darts to Emma's neck, to confirm what she already suspects. The blonde's heart is racing. Emma's eyes have glazed over.

"Emma," Regina can't keep the fear out of her voice any longer. "Honey, just breathe for me, okay?"

"What's g-going on?" Emma says with a moan. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Everything is going to be fine," murmurs reassuringly as she places a kiss to Emma's forehead. "You're a little hurt…that's all. We're going to fix you, though, I promise." Regina tries to keep her expression composed, as she battles her inward panic. With one arm, Regina keeps Emma cradled against her, while with the other, she tries feeling out Emma's internal injuries. With a gasp, she realizes that the blonde's abdomen is unyielding and completely distended. Emma is bleeding internally, and from the feel of it, Emma has bled a lot.

Regina starts frantically trying to heal Emma's greater injuries, but it's clear that it might not be enough. As Regina's fingers dart back to the pulse point of the blonde's neck, she discovers that Emma's blood pressure has already bottomed out.

Regina's breathing is heavy, as if she's just run a mile, when Hook and Dr. Whale sprint back into view. She notices that Emma's CT is clutched tightly in Dr. Whale's hand.

"Regina! How is she?" Hook shouts as he drops down next to Regina.

"Her pulse is up in the 180's," Regina says calmly. "I can try and heal her, but it's bad."

"I need a gurney over here!" Whale shouts, as he drops to his knees.

"Emma?" he says softly as he feels for her pulse. "Emma, can you tell me where the pain is?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Whale!" Regina exclaims. "It's in her abdomen!" Regina shouts. She closes her eyes, and counts quietly to ten, as Whale reaches down to feel the blonde's abdomen.

"Shit," Whale gasps. "It's her Spleen. It's ruptured. If I don't get her into surgery right now, she's going to bleed out."

It is at this moment that the nurse runs up with a gurney.

"Help me lift her up," Whale tells her, but Regina shoves his hands away.

"Wait just a second," Regina pleads. "Emma. Emma, listen to me."

"Re-Regina," Emma gasps, her hand grasping at Regina's blouse. "Regina, I'm scared."

"I know," Regina says, a tear escaping. "I know. I am too. But it's going to be okay."

"P-Promise?" Emma breathes, her voice barely a whisper. Regina notices how the blonde is white as a sheet. She's so pale already. Regina imagines how much blood the blonde had already lost. What if this was it? What if this was the last moment they had?

"I…" Regina hesitates. She doesn't want to lie, but she thinks that it might be okay to do so. Just this once. "I do." Emma nods, her eyelids drooping. "And hey, when you make it through, Henry and I will be waiting for you. I can promise you that, too."

"Mmm," Emma hums softly as her eyes drift closed.

"Emma?" Regina gasps, as her throat burns. "Emma, love?"

"Regina," Dr. Whale says. "We need to take her. Now!"

Regina tries but fails to hold back the sob, as Emma is instantly pulled out of her arms. Whale and the nurse lift Emma, and set her down on the gurney. Before Regina can even get to her feet, they've disappeared down the hall, rushing towards the Operating Room.

* * *

_**A/N: Just a little bit of a cliffy. I'll try to update soon!**_

_**Please review! **_


End file.
